Destinos cruzados
by SakuroCefiro
Summary: NejiSaku y algo de NaruHina Neji un chico aristocrata que debe encontrar el amor antes de su matrimonio arreglado; Hinata su prima que sueña con encontrar el amor de su vida; Sakura una sirena que desea salir de su mundo y encontrar una vida nueva
1. Esos ojos

**Hola, bueno aqui comienza un nuevo fic, en esta oportunidad un NejiSaku a pedido especial de mi amiga xxSakuraxx a quien le dedico este fic, espero que les guste mucho y los dejo con el primer capitulo, disfrutenlo **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Destinos cruzados / Esos ojos.**

Era un día soleado en el mar, todo parecía muy tranquilo, el cielo estaba despejado y un barco navegaba si rumbo fijo, en un extremo de el se podía apreciar a un apuesto joven de largo cabello castaño e inusuales ojos blancos, esta perdido en la inmensidad del océano, cuando una vocecita lo saca de su concentración

-Neji, dime en que piensas?-

-en nada Hinata, solo que me gusta observar el mar, sabes que me relaja-

-si, lo se, pero eres mi primo Neji y se que algo te molesta, estas extraño últimamente, estas mas serio y frio……bueno mas de lo normal-

-no te preocupes Hinata, ya te dije que estoy bien-

- no me engañas, es por tu boda con Tenten?-

-no se te escapa nada dice en un suspiro así es, no quiero casarme con Tenten porque mi padre la escogió, yo quiero enamorarme y escoger a la mujer que será mi esposa, no tengo nada contra ella, pero se que piensa igual-

-se lo has dicho a mi tío?-

-si, lo hice pero solo me dijo que rompería el compromiso si Tenten y yo logramos enamorarnos de otras personas antes de la boda se pone muy serio no lo creo posible-

- por que no? No has escuchado del amor a primera vista?-

-no lo se Hinata……no lo se-

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, específicamente en las profundidades del mar, se podía ver a una hermosa sirena de largo cabello rosa, un poco mas debajo de la cintura, con un par de ojos iguales a unas esmeraldas, su piel completamente blanca y una hermosa cola de sirena roja, recubierta por unas escamas que brillaban con la luz.

-Naruto, apresúrate, mama se va a molestar-

- lo se Sakura pero estoy cansado, venimos nadando desde muy lejos- le contesto un sireno rubio de ojos azules y cola naranja (N/A: disculpen si el termino sireno esta mal empleado, pero no se como se les llama a las sirenas de genero masculino, gomen)

-tú fuiste el que quiso ir hasta los arrecifes, yo te dije que teníamos que regresar, ahora de seguro e Ino nos hace quedar mal-

-tranquila Sakura, además no creo que mama se moleste tanto-

Unos minutos después los dos se encontraban frente a una sirena de edad mayor, cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, ojos color miel y cola café, con una mirada muy seria y que los regañaba casi gritándoles

-son unos irresponsables, muchas veces les he dicho que no se vayan así sin avisar y mucho menos tan lejos, mis hijos son unos irresponsables-

- pero…. Mama-

-pero nada Naruto, tu eres el mayor, deberías de cuidar a tus hermanas, bueno al parecer solo a Sakura, ya que Ino no causa problemas como ustedes- dice Tsunade apuntando a una sirena con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, ojos azules y cola morada

- tranquila mama, te prometemos que no haremos nada que nos ponga en peligro- dice Sakura mirando asesinamente a su hermana

-eso espero Sakura, soy la reina del mar por lo que tengo muchos enemigos y no puedo permitir que mis hijos salgan lastimados y menos con esa serpiente rondando cerca-

-serpiente?-

-asi es Ino, Orochimaru, la serpiente del mar- dice entrando un sireno de largo cabellos blanco y cola rojo escarlata

-papá regresaste, tu no eres tan malo como mamá-

- que estas insinuando Naruto- le dice Tsunade de forma amenazante -y Jiraiya tiene razón-

-tranquila Tsunade y tampoco debes ponerte así, se que te preocupan nuestros hijos, pero ellos se saben cuidar, mejor vayan y den una vuelta mientras yo calmo a su mama-

-gracias papa- Sakura se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla al igual que Ino y los tres salen rápidamente de ahí

-siempre me desautorizas-

-son jóvenes, déjalos que se diviertan y no te preocupes por Orochimaru, nosotros no dejaremos que haga algo malo a nuestros hijos-

-eso espero-

En otra parte, en el lugar más profundo y oscuro del mar, se podía ver a una gran y horrible serpiente marina al lado de un sireno muy apuesto, de piel blanca y ojos y cabello negro y cola de color azul oscuro que después de un momento de silencio hablo.

-Que quieres Orochimaru?-

-eres muy impaciente Sasuke-

-no vine a que me dijeras eso-

-necesito un pequeño favor-

-olvídalo-

-parece que el que olvida algo eres tú Sasuke, recuerda que me vendiste tu alma para acabar con tu hermano y lo hice, así que estas a mi servicio y harás lo que yo te diga o nunca serás libre- dice con una sonrisa torcida

-si lo que sea -dice Sasuke fastidiado pero con una mirada triste

-muy bien, así me gusta, veras Sasuke, tu no eres el único que busca venganza, yo también la deseo-

-hacia quien?-

- Tsunade y Jiraiya- sonríe mas al ver como Sasuke abre los ojos a más no poder -oh no me mires así Sasuke, se que eres muy buen amigo de su hijo, si no estoy mal se llama Naruto y siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo-

-y que hay con ellos?-

- Tsunade y Jiraiya me traicionaron y me desterraron a la oscuridad, quiero vengarme donde mas les duele…..sus hijos…. No te preocupes Sasuke, no le hare nada a Naruto, tengo en mente otra persona mas valiosa, su nombre es Sakura, es la hija menor de los reyes y la adoración de Tsunade, tu misión es acercarte a ella y hacerte su amigo, quiero que descubras cuales son sus sueños y sus deseos y la convenzas de venir hacia mi-

-así como lo hiciste conmigo, con mi venganza, para después quedarte con mi alma y con mi libertad-

- eres un muchacho muy inteligente, ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, tráeme a la chica y a cambio te devolveré tu vida-

-hmp-

En otro lugar

-muchas gracias Ino- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente

-no es mi culpa que hayan tardado tanto, no podía inventarle nada a mama, sabes como es-

-ya, no peleen ustedes dos, lo bueno es que como siempre, papa nos ayudo- dice Naruto despreocupado

-claro, siempre viene a salvar a su hijo favorito- responde Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa

- tu no digas nada que eres la favorita de mama, cierto Naruto?...Naruto??- Ino lo mira

- oigan, que eso?- dice Naruto mirando hacia la superficie y viendo una sombra

-un barco?-

- vamos a ver-

-NO!!!! Como se te ocurre? Podría ser peligroso, que tal si tiene humanos, sabes que son muy malos-

-por favor Ino, sabes que eso no es cierto, al parece mucho tiempo con Shikamaru te ha pegado lo cobarde-

-oye Sakura no digas nada de mi Shika-

- si como no, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con el vago problemático- Naruto se burlaba

-yo lo amo, al menos nos vamos a casar dentro de poco y ustedes deberían de ir buscando pareja, recuerden que somos la familia real y tenemos que comprometernos-

-no hablemos de eso ahora- dice Sakura muy seria de repente- nos alegra mucho que seas muy feliz con Shikamaru, pero vamos al barco- propone entusiasmada

-ah no, yo no se ustedes, pero yo en esto no me meto, me voy-

-como quieras Ino, pero ni una palabra a nuestros padres-

-si..si, pero tengan cuidado- dice la rubia antes de irse

-muy bien, vamos Naruto- Sakura sube con el hasta la superficie y saca su cabeza del agua para observar bien- humanos- dice algo impresionada al ver a un chico de cabello castaño largo al lado de una chica de cabello azulado, ambos con los ojos color blanco, Sakura se quedo embobada viendo al chico fijamente

-una chica -dice Naruto igual que su hermana, pero observando a la chica

Mientras tanto en el barco, ajenos a sus observadores, Neji y Hinata continuaban con su conversación

- bueno Neji, es hora de que empieces a buscar una chica-

-no es tan fácil Hinata, lo veras cuando mi tío te arregle tu boda-

-si lo se- dice Hinata tristemente, luego sonríe -pero yo me enamorare antes de que eso pase-

- mucha suerte- responde Neji con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

Luego Neji y Hinata se voltean hacia el mar para chocar con unos ojos verdes y unos azules respectivamente, los cuatros se observaban fijamente y no movían ni un solo musculo, todos estaban paralizados, solo allí mirándose, cuando alguien aparece tras Neji y Hinata.

-Hinata, Neji, es hora de regresar a tierra-

-eh? - Hinata se gira al recién llegado

-si, gracias Shino, ya vamos- dice Neji observándolo, luego el y su prima regresan su mirada al mar, pero ya no había nada -que extraño- dice en un susurro

-sucede algo?- pregunta Shino

-no, nada, vámonos- Neji camina con los otros dos

-Neji, viste lo mismo que yo? "esos ojos azules"-

-a menos que los dos estemos locos, si lo vi "que chica tan linda"-

En el mar

-eso estuvo cerca- dice Narutp nadando a prisa al lado de su hermana

-Naruto, los viste?-

-si, eran humanos-

- no se veían tan malos como dicen, que te parecieron?-

-preciosa- dice embobado

-Naruto? De que hablas? Naruto?-

-sus ojos….eran como dos perlas-

-ahyyy no!! No me digas que también te gusto el chico?- dice Sakura con cara de terror

-como se te ocurre?!!! Por supuesto que hablo de la chica-

-ahh ya me estaba asustando-

- un momento- dice pensativo -como que a mi _**también**_ me gusto?-

-eh? No no no no he dicho nada Naruto, en serio "aunque ese chico tenia algo, esos ojos, la verdad el si me…."-

- si como no, vi como lo veías-

-tu no digas nada que como mirabas a la chica parecía como si fueras a saltar al barco-

- ehhhh bueno dejemos así jejejeje- dice riendo nerviosamente, luego su cara se torna triste- aun así no importa, ellos son humanos, no pertenecen a nuestro mundo-

-Por que la cara larga Naruto?- dice alguien seriamente apareciendo

- Sasuke-

CONTINUARA…………

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, nos vemos en la conti**


	2. Fantasia

**Hola, lamento si me he tardado un poco, espero que este capi les guste y agradezco enormemente por sus comentarios y sus animos, ademas de leer mi historia, por adelantado me quiero disculpar con ustedes si llego a tardar un poco subiendo los proximos capitulos, pero es que la universidad esta muy pesada y no me esta dejando tiempo para nada, aun asi, no se preocupen que tendran siempre su capitulo, bueno los dejo con la historia **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Destinos cruzados/ Fantasía**

-Sasuke-

- Hola Naruto- dice Sasuke con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

-tanto tiempo, hace mucho que no te veía, pensé que estabas con…..ese asunto-

-ya esta solucionado- responde fríamente

- lo lograste?- pregunta el rubio asombrado

- Itachi esta muerto- dice de forma cortante

-ejem. Si me disculpan, creo que estoy sobrando- dice Sakura

- ahh lo siento, Sakura te presento a Sasuke, el es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke ella es mi hermanita menor, Sakura-

-con que tú eres el famoso Sasuke, encantada- Sakura le sonrie

- "con que esta es la chica hmp" el placer es mío- Sasuke le da un beso en la mejilla a Sakura que enrójese inmediatamente- y que hacen por acá tan lejos de la ciudad?-

-ehhh nada- pero Sasuke le da una mirada de "no te creo nada"

- oye Sasuke, que sabes de los humanos?- pregunta Sakura de repente

- humanos? Te interesan?-

- no le prestes atención Sasuke, Sakura vive obsesionada con los humanos, es su pasatiempo-

- no es una obsesión ni un pasatiempo, con esa actitud nunca encontraras a tus perlas- dice Sakura en tono pícaro

-tu no digas nada que estabas igual-responde Naruto muy sonrojado

- hmp no los entiendo- Sasuke los mira confundido

-olvídalo-

- jijiji - Sakura ríe al ver la actitud de su hermano, pero luego hace una mueca pensativa- oigan no quiero ser entrometida, pero de que hablaban cuando Sasuke llego? Quien es Itachi?-

-era mi hermano mayor, no tiene importancia- responde el pelinegro de una forma cortante y fastidiado

-lo siento- la chica mira a Naruto que le da una mirada haciéndole entender que era mejor que no preguntara mas

-y bueno Sasuke, supongo que ahora que regresaste te quedaras?-

- así es Naruto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer acá- mira de reojo a Sakura

-será un placer tenerte con nosotros-

Mientras tanto en tierra, hace poco el barco había llegado a su destino y los dos chicos se encontraban en una hermosa mansión, cenando en un gran comedor en compañía de sus padres

- sucede algo con ustedes dos? No han probado la comida desde que regresaron- pregunta Hizashi intrigado

-no pasa nada padre, es solo que no tengo hambre, con permiso- Neji se levanta de la mesa y sale del comedor

-le sucede algo a tu primo Hinata?- dice Hiashi confundido

-nada padre- responde mientras ve a Neji partir y juega y juega con su comida distraídamente

Mientras tanto

- Parece que me perdí de algo- dice alguien apareciendo en la habitacion de Neji

-de nada Lee-

-si claro, estas distraído, vamos Neji soy tu mejor amigo, cuéntame-

-Lee……crees en las sirenas?-

- sirenas?- dice de forma incrédula

-no debí decirte nada, olvídalo- respondió fastidiado

- vamos no te enojes y no, no creo en las sirenas, solo son una leyenda, es pura fantasía y nada más-

-no lo creo-

-no me vayas a salir con que viste una-

-tal vez - responde Neji de forma distraída

-ahh y ahora no me vayas a decir que te enamoraste de ella, por favor Neji, vas a casarte con Tenten, no empieces a dudar por una ilusión-

-en primer lugar, se lo que vi y no le encuentro explicación a como hay alguien que pueda nadar en aguas tan profundas siendo un humano ordinario, en segundo lugar no estoy enamorado y en tercer lugar, no necesito nada para dudar de este matrimonio arreglado-

- bien te entendí, en todo caso como te dije, para mi solo son cuentos de fantasía, allá tú-

- si "aunque se que vi a esa chica y a ese chico y Hinata también, que extraño, aun así, quiero volver a verla" Lee saldré a caminar, dile a mi padre o a mi tío si llegan a preguntar por mi-

-esta bien como quieras- Neji sale de la habitación y por una puerta entra otro hombre- lo escuchaste Kakashi?-

-así es- responde el nombrado de forma serena

-me preocupa, al parecer tantas leyendas de fantasía le están afectando en serio-

- quien sabe, puede que no sean tan irreales como piensas- dice Kakshi de forma misteriosa

-que quieres decir?-

-umm nada… o tal vez si, quien sabe- dice de forma desinteresada

-ahora entiendo porque Neji anda así, eres el consejero de la familia y eres demasiado extraño, a lo mejor y le estas metiendo ideas en la cabeza-

-no te preocupes que hago bien mi trabajo Lee y sobre las historias, puede ser que Neji este buscando la forma de recordar a su madre, ella siempre le contaba historias de fantasía, en esos tiempos Neji era feliz, podía pasar horas sonriendo mientras su madre le contaba todo tipo de leyendas, tal vez quiera creer en eso-

-si, aunque espero que no le afecte la cabeza el estar pensando en cosas tan irreales-

-ya te lo dije Lee, nadie esta seguro de que esas historias no sean reales, si las escribieron fue por algo, de alguna parte debió salir la información, piénsalo- sonríe y se marcha, Lee lo ve alejarse con una mueca de desconfianza

Con Hinata

- Hinata quita esa cara, que parece que estas en las nubes-

-crees en el amor a primera vista Temari?-

-umm claro que si…..no me digas que tu…ahh!! No puede ser, dime quien es, quien es?-

-cálmate o nos escucharan, en primer lugar no estoy enamorada, solo vi a un chico que me atrajo-

- mejor dicho que te cautivo- dice Temari con una risita

-aunque fue muy raro….estaba en medio del mar-

-en medio del mar? Como es eso posible?-

-no lo se, que extraño, a lo mejor y lo soñé, aunque Neji también vio a la chica-

-que chica?-

- una que estaba con el en el mar, tal vez estén juntos- dice Hinata algo desilusionada

-entonces no lo soñaste, si Neji también lo vio, no estas loca y no te atormentes, hay que descubrir la verdad, aunque si encontraste al chico en el mar, es difícil volverlo a ver, algo inventaremos-

- no lo se, mejor dejemos así-

-eso si que no, mañana iremos con Kankuro y le diremos que nos lleve en uno de sus barcos-

-no quiero molestar a tu hermano-

-claro que no, me debe muchos favores, además señorita, como su criada debo servirle y estar a sus ordenes- dice la rubia con una sonrisa picara

-jejeje siempre con lo mismo, aceptare, pero solo lo hago ya que se que no desistirás de esa idea hasta que me hayas arrastrado-

-me conoces bien - Temari sonríe ampliamente

En el mar

-lo mejor será que regresemos con mama, antes de que de verdad si se enoje- dice Naruto de forma algo nerviosa

- adelántense ustedes, debo hacer algo primero "necesito verlo de nuevo"-

- adonde vas Sakura?- pregunta su hermano algo desconfiado

- umm a recoger algunas ostras y caracoles para llevarle a mama y que se alegre, recuerda que aun debe de estar enojada y eso no nos conviene-

-que bien!! Siendo así, no tardes- responde Naruto entusiasmado

- "que ingenuo"- piensan Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

-vienes Sasuke?-

- tengo algo que hacer, nos reunimos mas tarde "es mi oportunidad de espiar a Sakura"-

- muy bien, suerte, nos vemos y tengan mucho cuidado los dos- dice Naruto alejándose del lugar

-nos veremos mas tarde Sasuke- Sakura se despide con una sonrisa y empieza a nadar seguida de cerca por Sasuke, sin notar su presencia- "si no estoy mal, por aquí se llega a tierra"-

Mientras tanto

Neji caminaba a orillas de la playa, viendo el mar, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y andaba algo distraído, su rostro cambia rápidamente a una molesta

-soy un idiota, aquí caminando en la playa a las ocho de la noche y buscando a una sirena imaginaria que es solo fantasía, de verdad estoy loco ya estaba algo enfadado, así que se sienta en una roca a descansar Lee tiene razón, es solo fantasía, como los cuentos que me contaba mama- dice tristemente observando un colgante de plata con un dije de media luna perteneciente a su madre, en eso una ola golpeo la roca haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y soltando el colgante -demonios, no puedo perderlo "el mar esta muy fuerte, podría arrastrarme" no importa-

Dicho eso se lanza al mar en busca del colgante, logra divisarlo hundiéndose lentamente y nada rápidamente logrando sujetarlo, pero la corriente es tan fuerte que empieza a arrastrar a Neji hacia lo más profundo.

-ahh soy una tonta, ya tengo suficientes problemas en casa, debería de haber regresado con Naruto y no estar aquí tan lejos de casa, buscando a un humano- dice Sakura nadando fastidiada, cuando de repente ve a un sombra hundiéndose -umm? Que es eso?-se acerca rápidamente para ver a Neji semiinconsciente, ser arrastrado por la fuerza del mar -"es el, ese chico, debo salvarlo"-

Sakura nada rápidamente a Neji y lo toma por los brazos para jalarlo y lograrlo sacar como pudo del mar a la playa. Estaba muy cansada, además que estaba completamente fuera del agua, así que cayo muy agitada sobre el pecho de Neji, quien en un movimiento involuntario, rodeo a Sakura con sus brazos y la estrecho a su cuerpo.

Neji empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeraldas pertenecientes a una hermosa chica pelirrosa, muy sonrojada que lo miraba impactada

-tu…tu me ayudaste?-

- "ahy no, esta abrazándome y me esta hablando, que hago?" bu….bueno…yo…yo- Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablar

- eres tu….eres..eres real….una sirena- dice Neji observándola fijamente a los ojos y cautivado completamente

Sakura se encontraba igual, atrapada en la mirada perla de Neji, pero sale de su ensueño al escuchar la palabra "sirena", así que trata de alejarse rápidamente pero seguía atrapada entre los brazos de chico

-que? Que te sucede?-pregunta Neji al verla moviéndose bruscamente, luego se da cuenta que la estaba abrazando y se sonroja de inmediato, soltándola rápidamente; Sakura aprovecha y se sumerge en el mar -oye!! Espera, no te vayas!!!-

-yo…yo..no puedo- dice la sirena observando con nostalgia a Neji y sumergiéndose en la profundidad del mar, alejándose del chico

-se fue- dice el chico tristemente, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro -al menos ahora se que es real, solo debo esperar a volver a verla-

Mientras tanto alguien observaba al chico. Sasuke había visto todo, observo a Neji unos segundos más y se sumergió de vuelta al mar.

-"hmp con que era eso, así que un humano, parece que Sakura tiene muchas posibilidades con el, pero necesita un empujón"- piensa Sasuke con mirada indiferente-lo lamento mucho Naruto…..pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer….Orochimaru mas te vale que cumplas nuestro trato.-

CONTINUARA…………

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, como les dije tratare de subir pronto el proximo, pero si no es posible, por favor disculpenme, muchisimas gracias por leer, nos vemos en la continuacion **


	3. Tu

**Bueno, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho pero saque mi tiempo para escribir y actualizarles hoy, no me gusto mucho como quedo el capi, pero el proximo estara mejor, este tiene mas de Naruto y Hinata y pues alguien me dio una idea sobre Ino y Shikamaru que me parecio super asi que la voy a aplicar, por cierto muchas gracias por lo de la correccion con el termino de triton, se los agradezco mucho, espero que les guste al cap**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Destinos cruzados/ Tu**

- "ahy no, me vio que hago? Si se enteran tendré muchos problemas"- pensaba Sakura preocupada mientras nadaba a gran velocidad de vuelta a casa, a los pocos minutos ya estaba allí

- llegaste, te estabas tardando, sabes que es peligroso salir a esta hora ya que esta muy oscuro, pudiste encontrarte con una criatura-

-si Ino lo se, lo siento- dice la sirena rosa algo triste

-que te ocurre? Sucedió algo?-

- no es nada-

-entiendo, aunque sabes que puedes confiar en mi- suspira -en fin, Naruto dijo que ibas a recoger algunas ostras y caracoles y por lo que veo no trajiste nada- Ino la mira de reojo

- "demonios, lo olvide" eh bueno..lo que pasa es que…-

-no tienes que inventarme cosas, Naruto es muy ingenuo y de seguro se lo creyó, si tu no quieres contarnos que estabas haciendo, no hay problemas, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado- le pasa unos caracoles

-eh? Por que me ayudas?- pregunta muy confundida tomando los caracoles

-eres mi hermana-

-gracias Ino-

Mientras tanto

-que te paso Neji? Estas mojado-

-no pasa nada Lee un pequeño accidente- responde Neji muy animado y con una pequeña sonrisa

-que te pasa? Estas muy feliz- Lee lo mira confundido

-es solo que a veces los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad- le sonríe y se va caminado a su habitación

-aquí pasa algo extraño-

A la mañana siguiente

- muy buenos días Hinata- dice Temari abriendo las cortinas

-bueno días, es algo temprano no crees?-

-así es, pero recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Kankuro para que nos lleve-

-no desistes verdad?-

-no, ahora arréglate-

Momentos después Hinata y Temari estaban listas para partir hacia el puerto, bajaban las escaleras de la enorme casa, cuando de repente se encuentran con Neji que caminaba algo distraído.

-buenos días, a donde van?- pregunta el chico

-emm…..bueno- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos

-a dar un vuelta- se apresuro a decir Temari

-a esta hora?- Neji levanta una ceja desconfiado -no tengo nada que hacer, iré con ustedes-

-no!!!-

-por que no?-

-tal vez tenga algo que hacer, usted es un joven muy ocupado-

- no tengo nada que hacer Temari, así que andando- las mira de forma fría -a donde vamos?-

-al puerto- responde Hinata algo insegura y mirando de reojo a su criada

-al puerto?-

-así es joven, mi hermano Kankuro, nos prestara un barco-

- interesante, vamos "si vamos a viajar en barco, tal vez pueda volverla a ver, aunque sea quiero saber su nombre"- pensaba el chico muy interesado

-esta bien "por que tienes que ser tan desconfiado Neji? Aun así, se que no tendré problemas contigo"-

En el mar

-si? buenos días- pregunta Ino al desconocido

- buenos días, busco a Naruto-responde Sasuke observando fijamente a la sirena rubia y poniéndola algo nerviosa

-Sasuke, que alegría verte- dice Sakura llegando

-Sakura- responde el triton con una pequeña sonrisa

- quien es? es muy apuesto- le susurra Ino a su hermana

-el es Sasuke un amigo de Naruto-

-ohh ya entiendo, mi nombre es Ino, soy hermana de Naruto y Sakura-

-encantado, Sasuke- toma la mano de Ino y la besa

-que caballero- dice muy sonrojada

-ejem Ino, porque no llamas a Naruto? Y por cierto TU novio esta afuera-

-novio? Ahhh si Shikamaru, lo olvidaba, iré por Naruto, hasta pronto Sasuke- se despide con una sonrisa coqueta y se va en busca de su hermano

-es simpática- dice Sasuke viendo a Ino marchandose

-no la conoces bien-

-como te fue ayer?- pregunta de forma muy interesada

-eh? Bi…bien -dice Sakura muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-por que te pones así si solo fuiste a recoger algunas cosas?- la chica se pone mas nerviosa -no tienes que mentirme, yo no diré nada…….y menos sobre el humano-

-humano? Como supiste?!!- pregunta alterada

-cuando iba hacia mi casa te vi con un humano-

-por favor no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto- le pide de manera suplicante

-tranquila no diré nada la tranquiliza pero como es que conoces a un humano, sabes que esta prohibido que nos acerquemos a ellos-

-fue un accidente, el cayo al agua y yo lo ayude, el problema es que me vio-

-te asusta eso?-

-por su puesto, ellos no deben saber de nosotros o nos lastimarían, además somos muy diferentes, el debe de pensar que soy una especie de fenómeno y debe tener miedo- dice de forma algo triste

-no parecía asustado-

- que? De verdad lo crees?- pregunta esperanzada

-vi como te veía y no era miedo lo que había en sus ojos, te miraba de una forma especial-

- "será posible? No lo creo, pero Sasuke lo dice, además el no se ve como una mala persona, no como los humanos que cuentan las historias"- pensaba mientras se sonrojaba, en eso llega Naruto

-si quieres podemos hablar de eso después, puedes confiar en mi y con gusto te ayudare- le susurra Sasuke a Sakura para girarse donde el rubio -hola Naruto-

-Sasuke, siento la demora, pero veo que Sakura te hizo compañía-

-así es, vamos-

- regresamos mas tarde Sakura- el rubio se despide y se marcha junto con Sasuke

- "Sasuke, tal vez el podría ayudarme"-

En el puerto

- y por que debería prestarte un barco?- pregunta un castaño en tono muy molesto

- porque soy tu hermana mayor y me debes un favor, olvidas que fui yo quien pago tu deuda a los otros marineros-

-esta bien, tu ganas- suspira y se gira frente a Hinata y Neji -buenos días, soy Kankuro, el hermano de la loca..es decir Temari, síganme y los llevare a un barco-

-muchas gracias Kankuro- lo siguen hasta un gran barco

-este barco es tuyo?- pregunta Neji asombrado

-así es, Kankuro es un vago pero es dueño de toda una flota de barcos- responde Temari entre risas

- oye!! Bueno zarpemos, vamos a algún lugar en especial?-

-umm solo demos una vuelta pero adentrémonos algo en el mar- responde Hinata

-como digan vamos-

Mientras tanto

-que te pasa Ino, estas distraída?- dice un triton de cola verde algo aburrido

-no pasa nada Shikamaru, solo estoy pensando en algo- responde sin cambiar su semblante

-le pasa algo a tu hermana?- le pregunta el chico a Sakura

-no se, ella es algo rara, no te preocupes "si la conozco tan bien como creo, se que esta pensando en Sasuke"-

-hey no se secreteen en frente mío y dinos Sakura, como va tu búsqueda de novio?-

-yo no estoy buscando novio- responde molesta pero algo sonrojada

- no, pero deberías, como te dije a Naruto y a ti, es nuestro deber y obligación comprometernos y casarnos y mas en el caso de Naruto que es el sucesor de nuestra madre y próximo rey tritón, aunque eso no quiere decir que tu te escapes de tus responsabilidades-

-ya lo se Ino- dice algo cabizbaja

-alguna vez te has enamorado Sakura?- pregunta Shikamaru

-que si me he enamorado? No lo se, creo que no "o si? Me enamore del chico de los ojos perla?"-

-como que no? Alguien te debe de gustar al menos, que dices de Sasuke?-

- Sasuke es solo un amigo-

-:"que alivio...un momento, por que pensé eso?"- piensa Ino muy confundida

-ustedes creen que si me enamoro de alguien que no le guste a mis padres ni al reino habrá problemas?-

-es una pregunta muy extraña, pero yo creo que si estas enamorada, lo demás no importa-

-Shika tiene razón, si estas enamorada, debes luchar por ese amor, aunque los demás no piensen lo mismo que tu, si tu amor es puro y no lastima a otros, no hay problema-

-pero si el no cumple las expectativas de los demás? Si no esta a mi nivel o es como yo?- insiste Sakura

-cuando estas enamorado esas cosas no cuentan, la clase, la apariencia, la especie, esas diferencias no existen si tu amor es real- responde Shikamaru muy seguro de lo que decia

- "la apariencia, la especie, no existen si estoy enamorada"- Sakura meditaba esas palabras

En otra parte del océano

- me contaras que sucedió con Itachi?-

- ya te dije que no preguntaras eso- dice Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta de Naruto de forma muy fría

- lo siento, es solo que es algo raro, quiero saber como lo lograste-

- eso no importa, lo único que importa es que ya no esta y no volverá a arruinar mi vida entiendes- responde ya muy molesto

-esta bien, tienes razón, ya no pregunto mas- se quedan en silencio -escuchas ese ruido?-

-si, algo se acerca- dice Sasuke pensativamente

-podrían ser humanos?-

-es lo mas probable, vamos pero tengamos cuidado que no nos vean-

-si, pero por que quieres ir?- pregunta Naruto intrigado

- curiosidad "tal vez sea el"-

Ambos nadan hacia el barco pero no salen del agua se ubican muy cerca de la superficie pero aun sumergidos, en el borde del barco están Temari y Hinata, al lado contrario de la embarcación esta Neji, observando el agua como si buscara algo

-no hemos encontrado nada- dice Hinata aburrida

-tranquila, no llevamos mucho tiempo, mejor sigamos esperando-

-Temari, ven un segundo- la llama Kankuro desde la cubierta

- voy, dame un segundo Hinata ya regreso- la chica se va junto a su hermano

-donde estarás?- dice Hinata en un susurro

- es ella dice -Naruto asombrado observando a Hinata a través del agua

-ella?-

-la chica de los ojos perlas-

-ojos perla? "justo como el chico con el que estaba Sakura, eso quiere decir que el puede estar aquí"- piensa Sasuke

- que es eso?- dice Hinata viendo dos sobras en el mar detenidamente, luego ve dos pequeños brillos azules -azul? Como sus ojos, será posible, Hola lo saluda-

- nos vio, que hacemos?- pregunta el rubio algo asustado

-salúdala- dice el otro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-pero es una humana-

-no tiene cara de pescadora, ve- responde Sasuke muy seriamente

-esta bien- Naruto sube a la superficie y saca su cabeza -Hola- saluda a Hinata con una gran sonrisa

- hola- la chica se sonroja mucho al ver su sonrisa -"es muy apuesto" yo..yo me llamo Hinata…cual…cual es ..Tu nombre?-

-me llamo Naruto "es muy linda y se ve muy tierna"-

-Naruto- se sonroja aun mas -oye, como…como es que estas en medio del mar?-

- bueno yo vivo aquí- dice algo nervioso pero sin dejar de sonreír

- vives en el agua?-

-soy un tritón- su rostro demostraba miedo al pensar que se asustaría o que lo lastimaría

-no pensé que eran reales, mucho gusto conocerte- Hinata le regala una gran y sincera sonrisa

-eh? "que le pasa a esta chica?" igualmente, me alegra verte-

Mientras que Naruto y Hinata se conocían, Sasuke decidió rodear el barco cuando ve a Neji

- "es el, es mi oportunidad"- Sasuke sale a la superficie y observa fijamente a Neji

-un tritón? Quien eres tu?- pregunta Neji de forma seria

- mi nombre es Sasuke y tu quien eres?-

-soy Neji, eres un tritón cierto?-

- así es, pero lo dices como si no te sorprendiera, es que ya conocías uno?- pregunto intencionalmente

-bueno a una sirena, aunque exactamente no la conozco-

-entiendo y como era? Tal vez yo la conozca- pregunta con amabilidad fingida

-bueno ella es muy hermosa, tiene largo cabello rosa y hermosos ojos esmeraldas- dice el humano sonrojado

- Sakura-

-que dijiste?-

- su nombre es Sakura, esa es la sirena que conociste-

-con que Sakura "es un nombre hermoso" oye podrías ayudarme?-

-depende-

-puedes decirle que quiero verla?-

-umm tal vez, tratare- dicho eso Sasuke sonrió y se volvió a sumergir en el mar

- espera, se fue "que sujeto tan extraño"- luego una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Neji -con que Sakura-

-Naruto, tenemos que irnos- dice Sasuke apareciendo a su lado

- tan rápido?-

- nos hemos arriesgado mucho, no es recomendable que nadie mas nos vea-

- esta bien- dice muy aburrido -hasta luego Hinata, nos volveremos a ver-

-eso espero, adiós Naruto- la chica sonrió y le lanzo un pañuelo de ella

- muchas gracias- Naruto le sonríe de nuevo y se adentra en el mar con Sasuke

CONTINUARA…………..

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, tratare de no tardar con la conti y proximamente nuevo fic SasuSaku como regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo**


	4. Encuentro

**Hola, estoy muy feliz porque les ha gustado mi historia, muchas gracias a todos por leer y sus hermosos comentarios, espero no haber tardado mucho trayendoles este capitulos, aqui se los dejo **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Destinos cruzados/ Encuentro**

En el barco

-que sucede Hinata? luces muy feliz-

-lo vi Temari -responde la nombrada con una gran sonrisa

-a quien viste?- dice la rubia de forma pensativa, luego reacciona -lo viste? Que bien y te dijo algo?-

- hablamos por unos minutos, es muy lindo- se sonroja fuertemente -su nombre es Naruto-

-estoy tan feliz por ti- la abraza -y ya sabes porque esta en el mar?-

-así es, es un tritón-

-un tritón? Pensé que no eran reales-

-ya ves que si- Hunata sonríe de forma soñadora

-ohh al parecer la señorita se enamoro de Naruto el tritón- dice Temari de forma picara

-no me enamore- responde de repente muy roja

-tu cara y tu sonrisa dicen lo contrario-

-regresamos a tierra?- dice Kankuro apareciendo tras ellas

- si, me parece bien y mi primo donde esta?-

-asomado por ese costado del barco lleva bastante tiempo allí-

-muchas gracias iré por el-

En el mar

-estas muy feliz - Sasuke observa a Naruto de reojo

-si, es que pude hablar con ella y es una chica muy linda - Naruto sonríe y se sonroja

-parece que te enamoraste, ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Sakura con tus perlas- dice entono algo burlón

- no te burles, además es muy bella-

- pero es humana, no debes de olvidar eso, eres el príncipes y próximo rey, no esta bien visto que te enamores de una humana- lo mira de forma muy seria

-ya suenas como mi madre- dice tratando de bromear pero preocupado ya que sabia que Sasuke tenia la razón

- me preocupo por ti Naruto, aunque seas un idiota, eres mi amigo-

- yo también te quiero Sasuke- responde de forma sarcástica

-mejor regresemos ya-

- tienes razón-

Mientras tanto

-que te pasa Sakura? Estas pensativa desde hace rato, es sobre lo que hablamos?- pregunta Ino

-así es-

-no te preocupes ya te enamoraras y veras que serás muy feliz-

-gracias Ino, por cierto no deberías de pensar tanto en Sasuke, pensé que amabas a Shikamaru-

-por supuesto que lo amo, que cosas estas diciendo?- dice la rubia algo alterada

-cálmate, es solo que parece que desde que llego Sasuke, piensas mas en el que en Shikamaru-

-la verdad es que estoy confundida, amo a Shikamaru pero me gusta Sasuke, ya ni se lo que siento-

-debes aclararte si no quieres lastimar a Shikamaru-

-lo se, necesito tiempo-

-para que?- pregunta alguien de repente

-Sa….Sasuke?- Ino empieza a tartamudear

-Hola chicas- las saluda Naruto

-regresaron rápido-

- bueno yo los dejo- Ino sale nadando rápidamente

-que le paso?- pregunta el peñinegro

-a veces actúa así- responde los hermanos

-Naruto- dice Tsunade llegando con ellos -vaya Sasuke no sabia que habías regresado-

- un placer volver a verla su majestad-

-me alegro que regresaras, a Naruto le hace bien tu compañía- le sonríe -por cierto Naruto, tu padre y yo debemos hablar contigo-

-esta bien, nos vemos después Sasuke-

-si, cuídense- Tsunade y Naruto se retiran, Sasuke observa a Sakura -podemos hablar?-

- claro, ven- los dos nadan hacia una de las partes más alejadas del castillo -dime de que quieres hablar?-

-del humano-

-no se lo dijiste a Naruto cierto?- pregunta asustada

-no te preocupes "aunque el esta igual que tu" bueno quiero que seas sincera conmigo, como te dije puedes confiar en ti, soy tu amigo-la chica lo mira a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza -estas enamorada de el?-

-bu…bueno yo, no estoy segura, pero lo que siento cuando pienso en el, creo que si-

-sabes que esta prohibido-

-si- baja su cabeza tristemente -lo se, pero eso es lo que siento, aunque no sea correspondido-

-no te preocupes, solo importa tu felicidad, se de algo que te va a alegrar-

-que?- pregunta confundida

-lo vi hoy-

-que? Pero como si estabas con Naruto, eso quiere decir que?-

-no te preocupes estaba muy ocupado con una chica de cabello negro azulado-

- entiendo jejeje-

- su nombre es Neji y dijo que quiere verte-

-en serio dijo eso?- pregunto Sakura muy asombrada

- así es, no te mentiría y que dices?- pregunta Sasuke

-no se, que tal que sea una trampa-

-no te preocupes, si te sientes mejor iré contigo-

-en serio?-

-así es, eres mi amiga y si te sucediera algo, Naruto nunca me lo perdonaría-

-muchas gracias Sasuke- lo abraza de forma cariñosa

- "disculpa Sakura por engañarte, espero que esto no se salga de control"- piensa correspondiendo el abrazo

En el barco

-Neji, en que piensas?-

-en nada Hinata- le responde el chico con una sonrisa

-Neji, recuerdas a los chicos que vimos en el mar?-

-si, por que?-

-es que vi al chico y es un tritón-

- si, la chica es una sirena-

-como lo sabias?- pregunta confundida

-también la vi, anoche y espero verla hoy- suspira

- entiendo- Hunata sonríe -si ves que era posible que te enamoraras-

-quien dice que estoy enamorado?- se sonroja

-te conozco lo suficiente-

-al parecer tú también, esa sonrisa la conozco-

- tal vez, oye si te ves con ella podrías darle algo-

-que?-

-un mensaje para Naruto- dice algo nerviosa

-por supuesto-

-muchas gracias Neji-

Con Naruto

-que es lo que dices madre?-

-lo que escuchaste, eres mi heredero así que desde ya empezaras a encargarte de todos los asuntos que conciernen en el mar- dice Tsunade seriamente

-es mucha responsabilidad- Naruto sonaba inseguro

- no te preocupes Naruto, confiamos en ti, sabemos que serás el mejor gobernante que exista- Jiraiya le regala una sonrisa

-muchas gracias-

-se que no nos decepcionaras hijo-

-no se preocupen "Hinata"- piensa apretando entre sus manos el pañuelo que ella le dio

-lo primero es que debes enterarte de algo- dice su padre cambiando su semblante a uno muy serio

-que sucede?-

-Orochimaru-

La tarde cayó rápidamente, el barco regreso a tierra y Neji, Hinata y Temari regresaron a casa, Neji fue a su habitación donde se encontró con Kakashi

-como te fue?- pregunto Kakashi

-bien-

-la encontraste?-

- a quien?- pregunta Neji confundido

-a la sirena- dice como si nada

-como es que sabes de ella?-

-no lo se, Lee me comento algo y lo mas seguro era que la fueras a buscar-

-por que dices eso?-

- porque yo lo hice- dice algo triste

-que como es eso? Conoces sirenas?-

-conocí a una, pero eso fue hace mucho- dice tristemente

-podrías contarme?-

-es algo doloroso, pero creo que deberías saberlo, aun así te lo contare después o llegaras tarde a tu cita-

-que cita?-

-creo que querías verla, si no te das prisa, se aburrirá y se ira-

- "Sasuke" gracias Kakashi, pero cuando regrese me contaras todo-

-si, no te preocupes- le sonríe a Neji mientras este sale corriendo hacia la playa -espero que el no tenga la misma suerte que yo-

-entonces no deberías alentarlo a seguir con esto- dice un pelinegro observándolo desde la puerta

-tienes razón Gai, pero seria peor para el si fuera diferente-

-pero tu sufriste mucho, no querrás que le pase lo mismo-

- lo se, pero tal vez sea diferente, es mejor que no este solo en esto, espero que Lee también lo apoye-

-no te preocupes mi hijo y Neji son grandes amigos, Lee no lo dejara solo-

-gracias Gai-

Mientras tanto

- ya estamos llegando- Sakura venia algo alejada de Sasuke, asi que este le pregunto -que te pasa, no estas segura?-

- no es eso, el solo que estoy nerviosa-

-no te preocupes yo estaré cerca- le regala una sonrisa a Sakura

-bien vamos- dice muy decidida y devolviéndole la sonrisa

- "espero que si venga"- piensa Neji algo impaciente sentado sobre la roca del día anterior, en eso ve que algo se acerca en el mar

-hola- saluda Sasuke saliendo a la superficie frente a el

-Sasuke?- Neji lo observa detenidamente

-así es y como se que no es a mi al que esperabas ver, te dejo a Sakura- dice el pelinegro de forma fría en eso, la sirena sale detrás de el

-ho…hola- Sakura se escondía muy sonrojada tras Sasuke

- hola- Neji le da una sonrisa pero igual de sonrojado

-bueno los dejo solos- luego le susurra a Sakura -tranquila estaré cerca-

-gracias Sasuke- le sonríe y el chico se hunde, colocándose detrás de una roca en la profundidad

-disculpa por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención asustarte- dice Neji algo apenado

-discúlpame a mi por irme de esa forma, es que bueno…tu entiendes que no es una situación muy normal-

- si, yo me sentí igual, pero me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir- dice con una sonrisa tierna que hizo sonrojar más a la chica de lo que ya estaba

-a mi también, por cierto mi nombre es Sakura-

- yo soy Neji, un placer-

-eres diferente, no eres como los demás humanos de los que he escuchado-

-que te han dicho sobre nosotros?-

- bueno que son malos, lastiman a los nuestros y a las demás especies marinas, atentan contra nosotros y nos casan sin escrúpulos-

-no te voy a mentir, muchos lo hacen, pero no te preocupes que no soy así, nunca le haría daño a una criatura tan bella- dice arrepintiéndose mentalmente por decir eso

- mu…muchas gracias, se ve que eres muy amable-

- "solo contigo" bueno de hecho soy algo serio, pero tú haces sonreír a cualquiera "debo dejar de decir esas cosas"- la chica se sonroja aun mas así que cambia rápido el tema -muchas gracias por salvarme ayer-

-no te preocupes, no dejaría que te ocurriera nada malo, por cierto que te paso?-

-algo se me cayo al mar así que fui por el-

-debe de ser algo muy importante para ti para que entraras al mar a esa hora, además de que la corriente estaba demasiado fuerte-

- si, es mi tesoro más valioso, un colgante perteneciente a mi madre, es mi único recuerdo- su rostro se pone triste

-lo siento, no lo sabía-

- no te preocupes le sonríe por cierto conoces a un tritón llamado Naruto?-

-Naruto? Así es, es mi hermano-

-tu hermano? "que alivio pensé que eran otra cosa" bueno resulta que mi prima Hinata lo conoció y ella quería verlo, me pidió que por favor le dijeras, que Hinata lo espera cerca de los arrecifes-

-yo se lo diré, se que a Naruto le alegrara mucho eso-

-Sakura, eres una chica muy especial- la mira a los ojos

-tu también, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu, me alegra mucho el que nos encontráramos-

-si me lo permites, me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo- propone Neji algo asustado por la respuesta de la sirena

-me encantaría- responde Sakura con una gran sonrisa -es decir, me gustaría mucho se ríe tontamente-

-"que linda es" a mi también me agradaría mucho-

Los dos sonríen y así continúan hablando amenamente durante horas, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, reían e intercambiaban miradas dulces y sonrojos. Sasuke los observaba aburrido ¿Cómo era posible que no se cansaran?

- "y luego se ponen nerviosos, es mas que obvio que están enamorados"- piensa Sasuke fastidiado -"esta es tu debilidad Sakura, mañana hablare con Orochimaru, creo que debe empezar a poner su plan en marcha. Lamento tener que hacerte eso Sakura, pero no pienso servirle por la eternidad a la serpiente esa"- aprieta sus puños con rabia, luego nada hacia la chica

-Sasuke, sucede algo?-

-: ya esta muy tarde Sakura, debo llevarte de vuelta o sospecharan- dice el triton fríamente

-el tiene razón, lo mejor será que regreses-

-gracias Neji- sonríe y luego pregunta de forma ansiosa -nos veremos mañana?-

-por supuesto Sakura- dice devolviéndole la sonrisa

-vamos- Sasuke observa a Neji y hace una pequeña inclinación a manera de despedida para sumergirse en el mar

- hasta luego Neji- la sirena se acerca hacia la roca donde el chico esta sentado y se impulsa dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de eso nada tras Sasuke

-hasta luego Sakura- sonríe tocándose su mejilla

CONTINUARA………

**Espero que les hayas gustado, tratare de no tardar con el proximo, muchisimas gracias por pasar **


	5. Pasado

**Hola, lamento la demora y la hora que es para subir el capitulo, pero acabo de llegar de la universidad, tenia pensado subirlo mañana pero no me parece justo con ustedes hacerlos esperar mas, bueno en este capitulo veran la historia de Kakashi y Orochimaru, espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Destinos cruzados/ Pasado**

-ahh Sasuke estoy tan feliz- dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras nada de regreso a su casa

-se te nota me alegro por ti "esto solo me hace sentir peor"- responde el aludido

-todo te lo debo a ti, sin ti no hubiera sido posible que hubiera hablado con Neji, muchas gracias Sasuke-

-no tienes que agradecer, para eso son los amigos "demonios, si sigue así me será difícil sostener esta farsa, por que me tiene que agradecer y sonreír así, eso me hace sentir como el ser mas miserable de la tierra"-

-aun así gracias-

A los pocos minutos llegan al gran palacio, Sakura le sonríe a Sasuke y le vuelve a agradecer para retirarse, pero camino a su habitación ve a su hermano sentado en un coral algo distraído.

-Naruto-

- ah? Sakura hola- le sonríe a su hermana

-te tengo una buena noticia-

-que es?-pregunta algo desinteresado

-pues una chica llamada Hinata te manda a decir que quiere verte-

-Hinata? En serio?!!!- pregunta muy entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa, luego cae en cuenta de algo -como es que sabes eso?-

-eh bueno…Naruto, recuerdas al humano de cabello castaño y ojos color perla?- el tritón asiente -hable con el- dice asustada esperando que su hermano le gritara o la regañara por su irresponsabilidad pero Naruto solo le sonrió pícaramente

-sabía que te gustaba-

-tu no digas nada que también te gusta la chica- responde muy sonrojada, pero ve que el rostro del rubio se pone muy triste -que sucede Naruto? No estabas feliz por lo de Hinata?-

-si, lo estoy, es solo que ella me gusta mucho, en verdad me gusta Sakura…..pero ella es una humana-

-pero eso nunca te ha importado Naruto-

- lo se, pero hable con mama y papa hoy y quieren que desde ya me encargue de prepararme para tomar mi puesto como próximo rey y ellos esperan que no los decepcione, que clase de rey seria si estuviera con una humana-

-Naruto- agacha la cabeza tristemente ya que sabía que la tenía razón y se sentía mal ya que ella y Neji jamás podrían estar juntos

-las cosas son diferentes para ti Sakura, tú puedes estar con ese chico, yo no puedo estar con ella-

-te equivocas Naruto, aunque no soy la heredera, soy la princesa y una sirena también, no nos es posible estar con los humanos- los dos se ponen muy melancólicos y guardan silencio

- tienes razón, eres mi hermanita y solo quiero que seas feliz…pero-

-que sucede?-

-recuerdas en esa ocasión cuando mama y papa mencionaron a un tal Orochimaru-

-si, la serpiente del mar de la que hablaban, que hay con eso?-

-ellos me contaron la historia de lo que sucedió con el- su rostro se pone algo sombrío y triste -y lo que sucedió con una sirena que se enamoro de un humano-

-que..que paso?- pregunta asombrada

Mientras tanto

-veo que te fue muy bien Neji- dice un peligris

-tienes razón Kakashi, Sakura es hermosa- responde Neji con una sonrisa

-con que así se llama la sirena- sonríe de forma nostálgica y Neji lo nota

-sucede algo? Supongo que ahora si me contaras que fue lo que sucedió que conoces a las sirenas-

-esta bien, te lo contare, esto es algo que sucedió hace bastante tiempo-

-Relato de Kakashi-

Antes de convertirme en el concejero de la familia Hyuuga, Gai y yo éramos pescadores, pero siempre peleábamos y competíamos por quien atraparía mas peces, no te negare que era muy divertido sonríe pero en una de nuestras peleas caímos al mar, Gai no sabe nadar así que fui tras el, en eso de la nada apareció un tiburón frente a nosotros, sabia que ese seria el fin, no podría esquivarlo mientras que sostenía a Gai, pero de repente alguien sostuvo al animal y logro pelear con el y alejarlo de nosotros, aproveche el momento y subí a Gai al barco, yo también subí y observe como el extraño lograba alejar al tiburón, pero me asuste al ver como el mar se teñía con sangre y la silueta de quien nos ayudo se hundía lentamente, sin pensarlo dos veces volví a sumergirme y la atrape, logre subirla al barco, era una mujer, era muy hermosa, su cabello era negro y corto y sus ojos eran cafés, pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que en vez de piernas tenia una cola beige como la de un pez, era una sirena, ella nos había salvado pero estaba herida, su cola y sus brazos sangraban, Gai que había reaccionado estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

-entiendo y que hicieron con ella?- pregunto Neji demasiado interesado

- pues estábamos algo asustados, pero ella nos había ayudado y estaba herida por ello, así que curamos sus heridas y la cuidamos hasta que se recuperara, la manteníamos húmeda y le dábamos agua constantemente, hasta que al día siguiente despertó-

-y como reacciono al verlos?-

-pensamos que se asustaría pero al contrario, nos miro y nos sonrió, nos pregunto si nos encontrábamos bien y nos dio las gracias-

-eso fue extraño- dice el castaño confundido

-ni que lo digas, nosotros estábamos sorprendidos mientras ella actuaba de los mas normal del mundo, así que Gai y yo reaccionamos y fuimos amables, de verdad ella era muy dulce aunque tenia un carácter terrible y se enojaba con facilidad- sonreía de forma soñadora

-te enamoraste- estudia los gestos de Kakashi

-así es, Anko era una mujer que no pensé que existiera, era perfecta-

-pero era una sirena-

-eso no me importaba, Gai me reprendía por ello, pero yo ya había perdido mucho durante toda mi vida, no la perdería a ella, nos hicimos amigos y nos veíamos a diario, era natural que con el tiempo nos enamoráramos-

-entonces que sucedió con ella? Donde esta Anko?-

-Anko era la hermana de Tsunade, una sirena que era la reina del mar, cuando Tsunade se entero que su hermana estaba enamorada de un humano y más de un pescador, le prohibió volver a verme, pero ella desobedeció y nos encontrábamos a escondidas-

-supongo que no duro mucho-

-así es, Tsunade tenía dos amigos, un tritón llamado Jiraiya y una serpiente marina llamada Orochimaru, este último estaba enamorado de Tsunade y quería obtener el puesto del trono como gobernante del mar, pero al ver que sus posibilidades con Tsunade eran nulas, decidió conquistar a Anko para que le fuera mas fácil llegar al trono y luego conquistaría a Tsunade, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle a su hermana confiada de que Orochimaru amaba a Anko y así la alejarla de mí, pero ella y yo no lo permitiríamos-

-continua-

- Tsunade no sabia que hacer, veía que aunque le prohibiera de mil formas a Anko que estuviera conmigo, ella no la obedecía, Orochimaru también se desesperaba al ver que sus planes no resultaban así que opto por lo peor que pudo haber hecho- aprieta sus puños con fuerza y rabia en su voz

-que sucedió? Que hizo?-

-engaño a Anko, sabia que la única forma para hacer que ella se alejara de mi era que alguno de los dos dejara de amar al otro, así que se transformo en mi y rompió el corazón de Anko en pedazos, le dijo cosas inimaginables y ella creyó cada palabra, estaba tan dolida que…. -una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-eso fue muy bajo, como pudo hacer algo así?- dice Neji con rabia al ver la tristeza de Kakashi -que sucedió con Anko?-

-ella no lo soporto, el engaño había sido tan grande que huyo, ella se fue lo mas lejos posible, Tsunade me culpo por ello, pero no me importaba solo necesitaba encontrarla, así que Tsunade, Jiraiya y yo la buscamos, pero cuando la encontramos era muy tarde, ella estaba inerte, fuera del mar con su cuerpo recostado sobre una roca, ella no lo soporto y prefirió morir, prefirió salir del mar que tanto necesitaba y llorar en esa roca hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistió-

- Kakashi, yo lo siento tanto- expresa en tono consolador

-ya nada vuelve a ser como antes, pero cuando Lee me conto lo tuyo, los momentos que viví con Anko regresaron a mi, solo espero que la historia no vuelva a repetirse- dice lo ultimo en tono muy bajo y con mirada preocupada, Neji lo miraba de forma seria

En el mar

-eso fue lo que paso- finalizo Naruto terminando de contarle a Sakura la historia de lo sucedido con Anko

- no…eso fue horrible, no sabia de eso-

- a mama no le gusta hablar de la tía Anko-

-pero que sucedió con Orochimaru?-

- mama se enojo mucho con el humano y desarrollo un odio profundo hacia ellos por lo que sucedió con la tía, el aun así no volvió a ver al pescador. Después de un tiempo mama se enamoro de papa y se casaron, pero Orochimaru no lo aceptaba, ya que el quería a mama y al trono, se enojo bastante y trato de destruirlos, ellos pelearon contra la serpiente y fue una guerra muy larga y fue aun peor cuando Orochimaru le confeso a nuestra madre que el había sido el culpable de lo que le sucedió a la tía Anko-

-eso debió de haber sido horrible-

-así es, mama estaba furiosa así que desterró a Orochimaru a la profundidad y a la oscuridad del mar, el se retiro al verse derrotado pero juro vengarse-

-entiendo porque a nuestros padres no les gusta que nos alejemos-

-mama odia a los humanos por lo que sucedió, dice que solo les causan desgracias y dolor a los habitantes de la mar, si tía Anko no se hubiera enamorado del pescador, nada hubiera sucedido, por ello ella se decepcionaría mucho si yo me enamorara de una humana y tú o Ino lo hicieran-

-entiendo, no quiere que se repita la historia- Sakura baja la cabeza tristemente

-así es-

-no sucederá- la sirena levanta la cabeza con una mirada llena de decisión -eso no pasara, la historia no se repetirá, nosotros nunca permitiremos que nos suceda lo mismo que a la tía Anko-

-pero Sakura-

-pero nada Naruto, nosotros conocemos a Hinata y a Neji ya sabemos que ellos no serian capaz de hacernos daño, yo no permitiré que eso suceda conmigo, no me alejare de Neji, de que sirve el trono y la realeza si no somos felices, la apariencia y la raza no importa cuando estamos enamorados-

-tienes razón Sakura- sonríe

-en serio?- pregunta confundida

-así es, nada importa si nuestra felicidad se arruina, se que seré el mejor rey que exista ya lo veras Sakura, seré el mejor y Hinata estará a mi lado, que ella sea una humana no permitirá que yo deje de ser quien soy-

-así se habla Naruto luego- empieza a reír

-que sucede?-

-te acabas de dar cuenta que acabamos de confesar que nos enamoramos- dice aun riendo

-es cierto, no me había dado cuenta- ríe también -pero no sabemos si ellos sientan lo mismo-

- solo el tiempo lo dirá-

Mientras tanto

-con que la pequeña sirenita rosa esta enamorada de un humano- dice la serpiente con una enorme sonrisa

- así es Orochimaru-

-jajaja no podría ser mejor, yo se mejor que nadie que esas relaciones jamás funcionan, buen trabajo Sasuke-

-que tienes pensado hacer?- pregunta el pelinegro sin importancia

-no desesperes, eso solo facilita nuestros planes, dices que el también la quiere a ella?-

- eso parece, estoy seguro-

-aun mejor, solo es cuestión de mover las fichas correctas y todo resultara perfecto, hare que la historia se repita y Tsunade y Jiraiya se arrepientan-

-hmp "espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Sakura"-

CONTINUARA……………….

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchisimas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y el que se tomen su tiempo para pasar y leer esta historia, gracias y tratare de seguir pronto, de nuevo gomen por la demora **


	6. Cita I

**Hola a todos, bueno en primer lugar disculpen la demora, este capitulo trata sobre una cita pero esta algo larga por lo que en este tendran la primera parte y en el siguiente capitulo la segunda, espero que les guste, me seguire esfozando para traerles rapidilo la conti y que les siga gustando **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Destinos cruzados/ Cita I**

A la mañana siguiente

Neji dormía plácidamente en su cama, se había acostado muy tarde meditando en todo lo que le había contado Kakashi, acaso seria tan imposible que una sirena y un humano pudieran estar juntos? Le había dado vueltas toda la noche a esa pregunta, ahora estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió un peso en su cama, así que abrió los ojos despacio para casi caer de la cama del susto

- ahhhh!!!- grito Neji asustado al ver unos ojos perla como los suyos muy cerca de su cara mirándolo fijamente -Hinata, casi me matas del susto-

-jejeje lo siento- reía apenada, mientras se bajaba de la cama y se quitaba de encima del chico

-a todo esto que haces acá?-

-bueno ya esta algo tarde y tu sigues durmiendo-

- me acosté tarde anoche- observa a Hinata detenidamente -esa no es la única razón para que estés aquí o me equivoco?-

-bueno…..yo- dice nerviosa jugando con sus dedos -le diste mi mensaje a la sirena?- pregunto por fin sonrojándose

- ya sabía yo que era otra cosa y si no te preocupes que se lo di-

-muchas gracias Neji- se lanza y lo abraza -crees que se lo de a Naruto?-

- por su puesto, Sakura es su hermana, ella se lo entregara- dice con una sonrisa

-su hermana? La sirena pelirrosa es su hermana?- Neji asiente con la cabeza -"que alivio, por un momento pensé que eran otra cosa"- sonríe -ampliamente y como te fue anoche?-

-bien-responde serio, pero sonrojado

-solo bien?-

-esta bien tu ganas, nos veremos nuevamente hoy-sonríe ampliamente

-que felicidad Neji-

-yo creo que deberías arreglarte, recuerda que debes de encontrarte con Naruto en los arrecifes y debes ponerte bonita- Neji sonríe de forma traviesa

-ahhh es cierto, nos veremos mas tarde Neji-

-espera, por favor dile al chico que le diga a Sakura que nos veremos esta noche- se sonroja

- por supuesto- Hinata abandona la habitación

En eso entra Lee con una gran sonrisa y con el desayuno para su amigo

- muy buenos días Neji, como no bajaste a desayunar por estar durmiendo, el señor Hizashi me pidió el favor que te trajera el desayuno-

-muchas gracias Lee- dice empezando a comer

-hoy luces muy feliz, te sucedió algo bueno?-

-así es-

-cuéntame-

-no lo hare, de todos modos no me creerías-

-no me digas que aun sigues con tus cuentos de sirenas?- exclama Lee aburrido

-ya te dije que no son cuentos y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Gai-

-a mi padre?-

-así es-

-esta bien le preguntare, pero aunque no crea eres mi amigo y siempre te apoyare-

-muchas gracias Lee-

-Neji, quiero contarte algo de lo que me entere- dice serio

-que sucede?-

-Tenten llegara mañana-

-mañana? Pero por que?-

-al parecer el señor Hizashi desea arreglar los últimos asuntos de la boda-

-tan pronto?- Neji se pone muy serio -mi padre sabe que no quiero casarme con Tenten y por eso agiliza las cosas para presionarme-

-recuerda que ella no tiene la culpa-

-lo se, pero aun así mi padre no lograra que yo me case con quien yo no quiera-

- tendrás muchos problemas-

-los afrontare-

Mientras tanto

-ahhhhh- Naruto nadaba como un loco en su habitación de aquí para allá mientras Sakura lo miraba divertida desde la puerta

-tranquilo Naruto, ya te he dicho diez veces que te ves muy bien-

-pero y si a Hinata no le gusta?- pregunta nervioso

-ya te vio una vez y no se asusto, créeme que no lo hará ahora-

-estoy nervioso-

-jajaja se nota y créeme que es muy divertido-

-si claro, yo me reiré igual cuando andes como una loca, arreglándote para ver a tu chico-

-se te va a hacer tarde- dice Sakura muy sonrojada cambiando rápidamente de tema

-si, eso hazte la desentendida, por cierto dile a ese chico Neji, que necesito hablar con el-

-eh? Sobre que?-

-Sakura, soy tu hermano mayor y como tal tengo la obligación de ver con quien andas y conocer si ese chico es bueno para ti-

-ah Naruto ya te pareces a papa-

-claro que no, el es mucho peor o no recuerdas al pobre de Shikamaru cuando empezó a salir con Ino- empieza a reír

-jajaja el pobre resistió mucho, de no estar tan enamorado hubiera huido de inmediato-

- y que harás hoy?-

-Sasuke me acompañar a hacer unas cosas-

-veo que se han llevado muy bien, eso me alegra mucho-

- si, el es una gran persona, bueno ahora ve, no quieres hacerla esperar-

-si, adiós Sakura- le da un beso en la mejilla

-suerte-

-que se traen ustedes dos?- pregunta Ino entrando al cuarto

-que nos traemos de que?- dice Sakura haciendose la inocente

-tu y Naruto andan muy raros últimamente, algo esconden-

-no seas paranoica Ino-

-no lo soy, se muy bien que algo sucede y no los perderé de vista hasta que sepa que es-

-esta bien como tú quieras, no tengo nada que esconder "demonios que hare? Si Ino se entera de los humanos, Naruto y yo tendremos muchos problemas"-

-para mí que si lo tienes-

-si si lo que digas, bueno Ino hablamos después-

-a donde vas?-

-saldré con Sasuke por algunas cosas-

- con Sasuke?- pregunta con una sonrisa -iré con ustedes-

-oye quien te invito?- antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo mas Ino la estaba jalando del brazo

-vamos se nos va a hacer tarde-

En el arrecife

-estoy muy nerviosa- Hinata caminaba de un lado para el otro

-Hola- dice Naruto con una sonrisa

-waaa- se asusta al ver al tritón salir del agua de repente

-disculpa por asustarte-

-descuida, fue mi culpa, estaba distraída- Naruto le sonríe

Ambos se quedan en silencio sin saber que decir, estaban muy nerviosos y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada

- me alegro que hayas venido- dice la chica sonrojada

- y yo me alegro mucho de que hayas querido verme-

-no pude evitarlo "ahí no, se me escapo eso"-

-yo tampoco pude evitar verte de nuevo, me agradas mucho Hinata-

- y tu a mi- los dos de miran de forma tierna y se sonríen -sabes esto es como un cuento de hadas-

-solo que mejor- ambos ríen

-Neji me pidió el favor de que le dijeras a Sakura que se verían en la noche-

-entiendo, yo le diré, además que quiero conocerlo-

-a Neji?-

-si, debo saber con quien anda mi hermanita-

-eres muy sobre protector, que tierno-

- lo soy con todo lo que amo- dice sonrojado -por cierto Hinata, esta muy bonita hoy-

-te gusta?- pregunta observando el hermoso vestido blanco con encaje que llevaba

-si, te ves hermosa-

-gracias- responde muy sonrojada

-bueno como te dije deseo conocer a Neji y como ellos se van a ver esta noche que te parece si también vamos y tenemos………una cita- dice muy sonrojado

-yo…me encantaría-

-genial- exclama entusiasmado -le avisare a Sakura, nos veremos esta noche-

-te esperare-

Ambos se devuelven a sus hogares muy felices y con la esperanza de su cita

-llegaste rápido Hinata- dice Neji al verla entrar

-si, es que nos veremos esta noche-

-veo que las cosas van bien-

-si- se sonroja -Naruto quiere conocerte-

-a mi?-

-si, dice que debe de conocer con quien esta su hermana-

- me parece bien, yo también deseo conocer con quien andas y darle mi visto bueno- eso solo coloca nerviosa a la chica

-nos veremos en la noche los cuatro, será como una cita doble- dice aun mas nerviosa y roja

-ci..cita?-

Mientras tanto Naruto llegaba nadando donde se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura e Ino

-Sakura!!!- grita el rubio

-Naruto?-

-necesito decirte algo-

-por si no lo sabias primero se saluda- dice Sasuke

- ah lo siento, hola Sasuke, hola Ino-

- hola y bien que ibas a decir?- pregunta Ino muy interesada

-es a Sakura-

-esta bien ya entendí- Naruto y Sakura se alejan un poco

-que sucede Naruto, como te fue?- pregunta Sakura

-muy bien, lo que sucede es que Neji quiere verte hoy-

-que bien- dice entusiasmada

- y pues Hinata y yo iremos con ustedes….será una cita-

-una cita?- pregunta sonrojada -genial, por supuesto, pero tenemos un problema, Ino esta sospechando-

-que haremos?-

-tengo una idea- sonríe y observa a Sasuke, se dirige hacia el -Sasuke podemos hablar?-

-por supuesto- responde el aludido

-que a donde van?- pregunta la rubia algo molesta

-tranquila Ino-

-que sucede?- le pregunta Sasuke a Sakura

-esta noche tengo una cita con Neji y Naruto con Hinata, necesitamos que por favor distraigas a Ino-

-a Ino? Y por que yo?-

-por favor Sasuke- dice con los ojos brillosos

-esta bien, yo me quedo con ella- suspira aburrido

-gracias eres el mejor le da un beso en la mejilla-

El día y la tarde pasaron rápidamente, la hora de la tan esperada cita había llegado, Hinata y Neji caminaban por la playa bajo una hermosa luna llena que había esa noche, por otro lado Sakura y Naruto se encontraba en el lugar del encuentro muy nerviosos

-cálmate Naruto, que me pones mas nerviosa- dice Sakura molesta

-entonces deja de temblar que eso es lo que me tiene así- responde Naruto de igual forma

-lo hare cuando dejes de jugar con los dedos-

-no tengo la culpa, cálmate-

-no, cálmate tu primero-

-no, tu primero-

-no, tu-

-tu-

-ejem- Neji se aclara la garganta interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de los hermanos

- ho…hola Neji- saluda la sirena

-Sakura- el chico le sonríe

-Hola Hinata- saluda el triton entusiasmado

-Hola Naruto- responde la chica con una cálida sonrisa

-con que tú eres Naruto, yo soy Neji, mucho gusto- dice de forma muy seria

-así es, encantado- responde de la misma forma, los dos de observan fijamente sin decir nada, mientras Sakura y Hinata los observan nerviosas

CONTINUARA…………..

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus animos, la seguire pronto y espero que les haya gustado, besos y abrazos .**


	7. Cita II

**Hola, como siempre lo siento, lamento la demora pero ando enferma y tengo mucho trabajo, pero tranquilos que me sigo esforzando para que les guste esta historia y quede muy bien, quiero agradecer a todos por los animos que me dan en serio cada comentario me provoca una sonrisa y agradezco mucho a los que se toman su tiempo para pasar y leer, bueno disfruten del capitulo**  
" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Destinos cruzados/ Cita II**

En la playa

-con que tú eres Naruto, yo soy Neji, mucho gusto- dice de forma muy seria

-así es, encantado- responde de la misma forma, los dos de observan fijamente sin decir nada, mientras Sakura y Hinata los observan nerviosas

-tu estas cortejando a Hinata no es así?- Neji mira a Naruto aun mas serio

- así es y por lo visto tu a mi hermana- responde el rubio

-si- las dos chicas se sonrojan de inmediato

- se ve que eres una persona seria y que no eres como los demás humanos, eso me agrada- Naruto sonríe -esta bien Sakura-

-gracias Naruto- la sirena abraza a su hermano

-si le llega a pasar algo a Sakura serás el único responsable- vuelve a mirar seriamente a Neji

-no te preocupes, conmigo no le pasara nada, no le hare daño- Neji lo mira de igual forma -te hago la misma advertencia con Hinata- mira a su prima y le sonríe -pórtate bien-

-gracias Neji- Hinata le sonríe dulcemente

- hola soy Sakura, un placer conocerte formalmente al fin- saluda a Hinata

-un placer Sakura, yo soy Hinata y puedo decir lo mismo- le regala una sonrisa -creo que seremos muy buenas amigas-

-eso parece- dice la sirena devolviéndole la sonrisa -trata que el entusiasmo de Naruto no te asuste- le advierte entre risas

- oye!!- le reclama el triton a su hermana sonrojado

-jijiji y tu trata de que la seriedad de Neji no te intimide-

-ejem- Neji mira de forma asesina a Hinata

-y dime Hinata que quieres hacer?-

-no se Naruto, lo que tu quieras esta bien para mi- responde la chica tímidamente y sonrojada

-y tu Sakura? Que quieres hacer?- pregunta Neji

-bueno, me gustaría llevarte a un lugar- Sakura se sonroja

-entonces vamos-

-hay un problema-

-cual?-

-queda debajo del agua- dice la sirena tímidamente

-en el mar?- el castaño se queda callado unos segundos

-no te preocupes haremos otra cosa, que haces?- pregunta Sakura al ver como Neji se quitaba los zapatos

-me quito los zapatos-

-para que?- Hinata mira confundida a su primo

-no pienso nadar con zapatos puestos- dice el chico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-na...nadar?-

-así es- dicho eso Neji se lanza el agua

-Neji!!!-

-ohh eso fue genial- exclama Naruto

-vaya Sakura, Neji detesta nadar, eres la única chica que ha logrado que entre al mar y mas a esta hora de la noche y con este clima- Hinata le sonrie picara

- no debiste hacerlo- responde la pelirrosa apenada y sonrojada

-descuida, quise hacerlo- Neji le sonríe -vamos-

-si- Sakura toma la mano de Neji

-cuídala bien- advierte Naruto algo serio

-si y tu a Hinata-

-claro- dicho eso Neji y Sakura se sumergen en el agua

-a mi primo le gusta mucho tu hermana para hacer esto, nunca lo había visto así- Hinata sonreia

-si, eso parece- Naruto sale del agua y se sienta en una roca -siéntate a mi lado-

-si- lo mira sorprendida y se sienta con el tritón en la roca

- es una noche hermosa, no crees?- dice el rubio observando embelesado la hermosa luna llena que había

-si, hace mucho que no contemplaba una noche como esta -sonríe viendo el cielo y luego mira a Naruto -"sus ojos brillan como dos zafiros con el reflejo de la luna"- se sonroja y vuelve a mirar el cielo

- "es tan hermosa, tan perfecta, ella es simplemente bella"- piensa mientras la observa de reojo y se sonroja, delicadamente entrelaza su mano con la de Hinata

Mientras tanto

Neji nadaba al lado de Sakura algo sonrojado ya que ella lo llevaba tomado de la mano para que no se perdieran

-estas bien? -pregunta la sirena mientras sale a la superficie para que Neji tome aire

-si, tranquila- le sonríe -falta mucho?-

-no de hecho ya llegamos, estamos justo debajo del lugar-

-en serio?-

-así es, ahora toma algo de aire-

-esta bien- Neji obedece y los dos vuelven a sumergirse

Nadan un poco y se encuentran con un hermoso arrecife de coral iluminado por la luz de la luna que llegaba hasta las profundidades; el arrecife estaba compuesto por corales y anemonas de todos los colores y había una gran variedad de peces de toda clase y colores, la luna hacia que todo brillara mas y el ambiente se viera mas armónico.

Sakura sonreía ampliamente y observaba ansiosa a Neji, mientras este se deleitaba encantando con la hermosa vista que tenía en frente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así. Sakura soltó la mano de Neji y se acerco nadando al coral de donde tomo un hermoso caracol color nácar que brillaba entre todo el coral, después de eso regreso donde Neji y volvió a tomar su mano, para salir hacia la superficie.

-dime, te gusto?- la sirena sonreía ampliamente

Ne-ji: fue hermoso, nunca había visto algo así, fue increíble-responde Neji maravillado

-me alegro que te gustara, es mi lugar favorito en todo el océano, me gusta venir aquí a relajarme y pensar-

-me alegro que me hayas traído- le sonríe sinceramente

-gracias a ti por venir- se quita una delgada cadena dorada que llevaba en su cuello y toma el caracol que recogió del arrecife colocándolo a la cadena como un dije -toma, es para ti- dice mientras coloca la cadena en el cuello de Neji

-para mi? Muchas gracias- coloca una mano en el caracol y sonríe

-así siempre llevaras una parte del mar y del arrecife contigo-

- Sakura - Neji se pone serio y la chica lo mira algo asustada -desde que te vi ese día, me gustaste, me gustaste mucho, eres una persona sumamente especial y la mujer mas increíble y dulce que he conocido-

- Neji, yo no se que decir- responde muy sonrojada

-no tienes que decir nada- coloca su mano en la nuca de Sakura y la acerca para sellar sus labios con un profundo y cariñoso beso

En otra parte

-esto es perfecto- susurra Naruto aun observando el cielo y sosteniendo la mano de Hinata

- tienes razón- sonríe la chica -sabes nunca me imaginé que estaría sentada disfrutando de este hermoso paisaje al lado de un tritón-

-yo tampoco nunca pensé que pudiera agradarme tanto una humana como tu lo haces y divertirme tanto, eres muy especial Hinata-dice mientras con su mano libre acaricia el rostro de la chica

-tu también lo eres- se van acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se funden en un besos sumamente suave

Mientras tanto

- estas aburrido Sasuke?- pregunta Ino muy aburrida mientras esta sentada al lado del tritón que no decía ni una sola palabra

-no- responde Sasuke secamente -"debería de estar espiando a Sakura para ver que sucede en vez de estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, tengo que ver como van las cosas entre ella y Neji si quiero que el plan funcione"-

-entiendo- la sirena guarda silencio -"Shikamaru es muy problemático como el dice, pero al menos no es tan aburrido como Sasuke"- suspira

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-me quedare con Shikamaru hoy, quiero verlo-

-entiendo, aun así te llevo con el-

- no es necesario Sasuke-

-insisto, si te sucede algo Naruto me mata y de seguro que Sakura se enojaría mucho conmigo-

-esta bien- sonríe

-entonces vamos- así ambos empiezan a nadar -"después de dejar a Ino iré a ver como van las cosas con Sakura"- pensaba seriamente mientras seguía con su camino sin prestar atención a nada

Con Sakura y Neji

Se seguían besando y Neji cada vez profundizaba mas el beso, Sakura envolvió el cuello de Neji entre sus brazos y después de unos momentos se separaron delicadamente.

-por que fue eso?- pregunta muy sonrojada

-porque me gustas, como te dije y no solo eso, no solo me gustas, siento algo más fuerte, yo te amo-

-yo también te amo Neji- se sonroja y le da un corto beso en los labios -pero nosotros- agacha su cabeza tristemente

- sucede algo?- toma el mentón de Sakura y lo levanta suavemente

-tu y yo somos diferentes, tu eres un humano y yo una sirena- desvía su mirada

-eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo- dice muy serio y decidido

- pero es imposible para nosotros-

- ya te lo dije, no me importa y eso no nos afectara a menos que a ti te importe-

-por supuesto que eso no me importa Neji, te amo como eres-

- y yo a ti, desde que esto sea así no debemos preocuparnos por nada mas, yo te lo aseguro así que confía en mi-

-confío en ti Neji- Sakura sonríe dulcemente

-así me gusta- la abraza por la cintura y vuelve a besarla

Con Hinata y Naruto

Hinata y Naruto se besaban tímidamente y muy sonrojados, aun así con un gran cariño, Hinata se separa muy sonrojada

-lo siento- dice Hinata

- no te disculpes, además yo no lo siento- Naruto sonríe ampliamente

- no?- pregunta tímidamente

- para nada, era algo que quería hacer-

-en serio?- el rubio asiente con la cabeza -sabes, yo también- sonríe ampliamente y se lanza sin pena a los brazos de Naruto besándolo de forma intensa

Naruto se sonroja y se sorprende, pero sonríe interiormente mientras abraza a Hinata por la cintura y corresponde el beso.

Con Ino y Sasuke

-bien aquí te traje-

-muchas gracias Sasuke- Ino le sonríe

-Ino? Eres tu?- pregunta alguien

-Shikamaru!!- la sirena se lanza y lo abraza dándole un beso

- que te pasa?- pregunta Shikamaru después de corresponder el beso y el abrazo

- no te preocupes no sucede nada- sonríe -muchas gracias por traerme Sasuke-

-descuida, hasta luego- Sasuke se despide de la pareja y sale nadando en busca de Sakura -"donde podrás estar?"-

Mientras tanto

Naruto y Hinata se seguían besando en una posición algo comprometedora ya que Hinata se encontraba sobre el rubio, pero son interrumpidos

-ejem- alguien se aclara la voz

- Neji!!!- Hinata se separa inmediatamente de Naruto muy sonrojada

-veo que estaban muy ocupados- Neji los mira seriamente mientras sale del agua

- vaya Naruto, eso no me lo esperaba- Sakura mira a su hermano que estaba muy rojo

-no te burles- dice el triton entrando de nuevo al agua

-lo mejor será que regresemos Hinata o mi padre y mi tío sospecharan, además me estoy muriendo del frio- dice el castaño señalándose al mismo que estaba empapado

-el tiene razón, regresemos Sakura-

-si Naruto- Sakura se acerca hacia la orilla y sale un poco del agua para besar a Neji ante la mirada atónita de Naruto y Hinata -te amo- dice rompiendo el beso

-y yo a ti- Neji le sonríe

-ejem- Naruto los mira seriamente -que era lo que decían-

-jejeje- la sirena ríe nerviosa y muy sonrojada

-luego no me digas nada- mira a su hermana y se acerca a Hinata -hasta mañana Hinata, descansa- se impulsa y le da también un suave beso en los labios

-hasta mañana Naruto- Hinata se despide muy sonrojada y se va caminando junto a Neji, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Naruto y Sakura nadan en silencio hacia su casa pero sonríen e intercambian una mirada cómplice entre ellos.

CONTINUARA…………….

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algun comentario, reclamo, duda, sugerencia u opinion ya saben que son muy bien recibidos, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos y m esforzare al maxino por traerles la continuacion muy pronto, cuidensen mucho y hasta el proximo capitulo n.n**


	8. La prometida

**Hola, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, ya saben perdon por la demora, lo repito miles de veces pero es que realmente estoy ocupada, afortunadamente ya me alivie, muchisimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentario que realmente me alegran el dia y a todos los que leen, disfruten del cap **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**La Prometida**

A la mañana siguiente

-muy buenos días- saludo Neji entrando al gran comedor con una gran sonrisa

- muy buenos días Neji- lo saludo Hinata con una sonrisa igual de grande

-te veo muy feliz hoy hijo- Hizashi le sonrie

-a ti también Hinata, a que se debe eso?- pregunta interesado Hiashi

-no es nada padre, es solo que hoy es un gran día, no es así Hinata?-

-así es, Neji tiene razón, así que no se preocupen-

- me alegra mucho verte así Neji, es bueno que estés tan feliz y aun mas ahora que viene Tenten a terminar de arreglar los asuntos de la boda-

Ante lo dicho por Hizashi, el semblante de Neji cambia rápidamente a una mueca de disgusto y enojo, se para de la mesa enojado y se va dejando a todos impresionados.

-que le pasa a tu primo Hinata?- le pregunta Hiashi sorprendido por la actitud de su sobrino

-pues el no quiere casarse- responde la chica tímidamente

-he discutido mucho sobre eso con el y creo que ya ha quedado todo muy claro- expresa muy sero Hizashi

-disculpen que intervengamos, pero no me parece que Neji deba casarse con la señorita Tenten si no lo desea- dice Kakashi que se encontraba de pie junto a Gai detrás del comedor

-si, con todo el respeto tampoco creo que la señorita Tenten este de acuerdo con esta boda- interviene Gai

-valoramos mucho sus opiniones Gai y Kakashi, como nuestros concejeros esta bien que nos digan lo que piensan, pero el asunto de la boda entre Neji y Tenten es algo sin discusión-

-señor Hizashi, disculpe mi imprudencia pero tenia entendido que usted le coloco una condición a Neji para romper ese compromiso- dijo de depronto Kakashi

-así es tío, tu le dijiste que si Neji y Tenten lograban enamorarse de otras personas antes de la boda, se cancelaria el compromiso- repondio Hinata respondió muy nerviosa

-así es eso le dije a Neji, pero eso es algo prácticamente imposible- Hizashi ya estaba fastidiado

-por que lo crees?- pregunta su hermano gemelo

-la boda se realizara en menos de un mes, no es posible que en tan poco tiempo Neji logre amar a alguien, además todos lo conocemos, es demasiado frio e inexpresivo para enamorarse- todos miran seriamente al Hyuuga ante su comentario

- "como es capaz de hablar así de su propio hijo"- pensaban Kakashi y Hinata al mismo tiempo

-pero que tal si haya logrado hacerlo?- pregunta Gai

-puede ser, aunque lo dudo mucho y si así lo fuera no creo que Tenten se haya enamorado de nadie, así que la boda se realizara-

Dicho eso Hizashi y Hiashi Hyuuga se levantaron de la mesa y se marcharon del comedor, mientras tanto Hinata, Kakashi y Gai se miraban entre ellos de forma algo preocupada.

En la habitación de Neji

-ya estoy cansado de esto, mi padre cree que puede controlar mi vida, pero nunca lo lograra- el castaño se paseaba furioso por la habitacion

- cálmate Neji, estas muy alterado a comparación de esta mañana que no parabas de sonreír- decia Lee

-ese dichoso asunto de la boda me saca de mis casillas-

-te entiendo suspira por cierto a que se debía tu inusual alegría matutina- pregunta con una sonrisa picara

-no te incumbe- lo mira fríamente pero Lee sonríe mas -esta bien tu ganas, Lee estoy enamorado- vuelve a sonreír

-enamorado? Tu?- abre los ojos impresionado

-que? Acaso es tan difícil de creer ¬¬-

-vamos no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que es algo raro y dime quien es la afortunada-

-su nombre es Sakura y es…………una sirena-

-con que entonces te enamoraste de la sirena, debe de ser muy especial para que cautivara tu corazón- sonríe pero Neji lo mira confundido -que ocurre?-

-es que me parece raro que no me digas que estoy loco y que las sirenas no existen-

-ah es eso, lo que pasa es que seguí tu consejo y hable con mi padre-

-ya veo, entonces Gai te convenció-

-si, el me conto que el y Kakashi habían conocido a una sirena, después de todo no era fantasía, pero estas seguro de eso Neji?-

-claro que si-

-pero son diferentes-

-eso no importa, yo amo a Sakura y ella a mí, nada mas tiene relevancia-

-que crees que haga tu padre?-

-no me interesa lo que haga, el no controlara mi vida, yo amo a Sakura y no me casare con Tenten-

Mientras tanto en el mar

-lalalala- cantaba melodiosamente la sirena pelirrosa sentada al lado de unos corales en compañía de su hermano

-que se traen ustedes dos?- pregunta Ino llegando con ellos en compañía de Tsunade y Jiraiya

- nada Ino, acaso no podemos estar felices- le dice Naruto a su hermana con una gran sonrisa

- y díganme a que se debe tanta felicidad?- pregunta Jiraiya

- si algo raro pasa ¬¬- Tsunade mira a sus hijos desconfiada

-ahora ya veo de donde saco Ino esa actitud- le susurra a Naruto y a Sakura que ríen por el comentario de su padre

- respétame más Jiraiya!!- le da una mirada asesina

-bueno mama, papa no pasa nada, solo que nos sentimos muy bien hoy, eso no tiene nada de raro- dice Sakura dulcemente

-si como no-

-metete en tus asuntos Ino ¬¬-

-no hasta que descubra que pasa-

-vamos no peleen- Tsunade suspira aburrida -confío en ustedes dos Sakura y Naruto, se que no me decepcionaran, ahora vamos Ino, tenemos que terminar de mirar lo de tu boda, recuerda que en una semana te casas con Shikamaru-

-si mama- la rubia sale nadando detrás de su madre pero antes le da una mirada desconfiada a Sakura y a Naruto

- las dos dan miedo- dice Naruto

-ni que lo digas- Jiraiya suspira, pero luego una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro -bueno ahora que Ino y su madre se fueron, cuéntenme porque están tan felices-

-ya te dijimos papa que no es nada raro- dice Sakura algo nerviosa

-aja me lo suponía- coloca una mano en su mentón y pone una cara pensativa -están enamorados-

-que?!!!- gritan al unísono Sakura y Naruto más no poder

-lo sabia estaba en lo cierto- dice Jiraiya victorioso

-para nada, no digas esas cosas- dice el rubio muy sonrojado

-a mi no me engañan y díganme los conozco? La chica es bonita?- mira a Naruto -el chico es apuesto?- mira a Sakura

-papa no digas eso- la sirena estaba mas sonrojada que su hermano

-ya tranquilos, entiendo si no me quieren contar, tarde o temprano los conoceré, eso si, tengan mucho cuidado chicos- les sonríe y sale nadando

-a veces papa es tan raro- dice Sakura

-tienes razón, no te parece que hace una pareja extraña con mama- rie Naruto

-jejeje es cierto- ríe distraída, en eso alguien aparece frente a ellos -Sasuke-

-te estaba buscando.- el recien llegado mira a la sirena

En la residencia Hyuuga

-Neji donde estas?- dice Hizashi casi que gritando en el centro de la gran casa

-debe de estar con Lee- le responde Gai

-en seguida lo buscare-

Kakashi desaparece por el pasillo y entra en la habitación de Neji, allí se encontraban Hinata y Lee hablando con el. Hinata y Neji le contaban a Lee sobre Naruto y Sakura.

-Kakashi-

-hola- el peligris los saluda a todos que le sonríen -Neji tu padre te busca-

-que quiere?-

-Tenten esta aquí-

-hmp-

-que harás Neji?- pregunta Hinata

- iré, necesito hablar con Tenten-

-le dirás de Sakura?- Lee lo mira un tanto preocupado

-así es-

-cuida tus palabras Neji-

-lo se Kakashi, no necesitas decírmelo-

Dicho esto los cuatro se dirigen a una gran sala, al llegar allí se encuentran con Hizashi, Hiashi, Gai y al lado una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño recogido en un par de broches a cada lado de su cabeza y un largo y elegante vestido verde.

- Tenten- dice Neji fríamente a modo de saludo, su padre lo observa reprendiéndolo con la mirada

-buenos días Neji- la chica castaña hace una respetuosa reverencia

-como veras hijo, Tenten esta aquí para que terminen de arreglar los asuntos de su boda- sonrie Hizashi

-eso veo- contesta secamente y le da la espalda a todos para colocarse al lado de su prima y su amigo

-disculpa su comportamiento Tenten, sabes que Neji no es muy expresivo, además debe de estar nervioso por la boda-

-no se preocupe señor Hizashi-

-no es nada de eso y lo sabes muy bien padre, actuó así porque no estoy de acuerdo con esta boda- dice Neji sin ninguna delicadesa

- "Neji te dije que cuidaras tu palabras"- Kakashi suspira rendido

-Neji- Hinata lo mira asustada

-Neji, no seas grosero- le dice su padre casi que en un grito

-no tengo porque soportar esto y sabes que no lo hare- el castaño estaba furioso

-Neji ya basta!!- grita Hizashi enojado

-lo siento Tenten, se que tu no tienes la culpa de esto, pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos-

-Neji -la mirada de Tenten se torna triste y baja la cabeza mirando a otra parte, en eso sus ojos se encuentran con los de Lee y se sonroja levemente, desviando su mirada de forma rápida.

-ya hemos hablado mucho de lo mismo Neji-

-lo se padre, ahora es mi turno de hablar con Tenten-

-con Tenten?- pregunta Hiashi

-así es tío, deseo hablar con ella-

-si ella va a ser tu esposa, no veo porque no, esta bien hablen-

-vamos Tenten, acompáñame a dar una vuelta- Neji sale de la casa, la chica hace una reverencia y camina tras Neji

-esperemos que no sea muy duro con ella- Hinata le susurra a Lee, Kakashi y Gai

-no lo creo, Neji esta molesto pero es un caballero- responde Kakashi

-me siento mal con Tenten, ella no se merece esto- Lee aprieta los puños con rabia y todos lo miran confundido

-umm ahora entiendo, animo hijo ya veras que esa chica será tuya- dice Gai con una gran sonrisa mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Lee

- que??!!!- prácticamente grita Lee mientras se pone muy rojo

-no sabía que te gustara- Hinata mira sonriente a Lee que era sostenido por Kakashi para no caer al suelo en su estado de shock

-eso parece jejeje- ríe Kakashi

Mientras tanto

-para que buscabas a Sakura?- le pregunta Naruto interrogante a Sasuke

-necesito hablar con ella-

-sobre lo de Neji cierto?- Sakura sonríe -esta bien, después de todo te agradezco por hacer esto posible-

-siendo así, yo los dejo solos- dice el rubio

-a donde vas?-

-a buscar un regalo para Hinata- responde muy sonrojado

-que tierno eres Naruto-

-vaya, al parecer te enamoraste en serio- sonríe Sasuke

-si si, lo que sea, no me molesten - el triton se pone mas rojo y sale nadando

- que te parece si vamos a otra parte y me cuentas- propone Sasuke

-esta bien-empiezan a nadar juntos mientras hablan -bueno ayer Neji y yo tuvimos una cita-

-y como te fue?-

-Neji me beso y me dijo que me amaba- responde Sakura muy sonrojada -estoy tan feliz Sasuke!!!-

- me alegro mucho por ti "sabia que el humano la amaba, los planes de Orochimaru están saliendo según lo planeado"-

-si, nunca me había sentido así, estoy tan feliz Sasuke, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho-

-no te preocupes, par eso soy tu amigo "lastima que la felicidad no te durara mucho"-

-además Naruto esta con Hinata, nada podría ser mas perfecto-

-que bien Sakura- le sonríe mientras llegan cerca de la playa, Sakura se detiene y abraza a Sasuke

-en serio Sasuke, gracias, nunca imagine esto-

-Sakura- corresponde el abrazo -"por que lo haces? Por que me tratas así? Solo me haces sentir peor, si sigues siendo así tan……linda no seré capaz de obedecer a Orochimaru"-

En la playa

-se que tampoco quieres casarte Tenten- dice Neji serio mientras camina al lado de la chica

-así es Neji, no quiero hacerlo- su mirada se pone triste -pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-

- recuerda que mi padre nos coloco una condición-

-así es, aunque es algo poco probable no crees?-

-Tenten, estoy enamorado-

-que?-lo mira confundida

-así es, hace poco me enamore de alguien, es por eso que no puedo casarme contigo-

-Neji, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, me alegro tanto por ti que encontraras a quien amar- sonríe sinceramente

-muchas gracias Tenten, espero que tu también encuentres a alguien-

-de hecho Neji, yo siempre he amado a alguien, pero el no siente lo mismo- la chica se pone triste

-no te des por vencida Tenten- la abraza

En el agua

-no tienes miedo Sakura?- pregunta Sasuke

-miedo?-

-a que las cosas no funcionen-

-no te miento Sasuke, me asusta un poco, pero Neji y yo nos amamos, por eso tengo plena seguridad en que las cosas saldrán bien-

-"no sabes lo equivocada que estas Sakura"-

-un momento, esa no es la voz de Neji?-

-eso creo-

- ven vamos a ver- Sakura nada a la superficie seguida de Sasuke y saca su cabeza del agua allí ve a Neji abrazando a Tenten Neji

-Sakura- Neji la voltea a ver con una gran sonrisa y suelta suavemente a Tenten

-quien es ella?- pregunta la sirena con algo de temor

-ella es Tenten, es mi prometida-

-prometida??- exclaman Sakura y Sasuke sorprendidos

CONTINUARA……………..

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si el proximo cap tarda un poco mas pero es que ya empece examenes, bueno muchas gracias por todo y hasta la conti n.n**


	9. Que hacer?

**Hola, bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, como siempre me disculpo por la demora, espero que les guste, esta algo aburrido pero no se preocupen que a partir del siguiente capitulo empieza la emocion y la accion y bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Que hacer?**

- ven vamos a ver- Sakura nada a la superficie seguida de Sasuke y saca su cabeza del agua allí ve a Neji abrazando a Tenten -Neji-

-Sakura- Neji la voltea a ver con una gran sonrisa y suelta suavemente a Tenten

-quien es ella?- pregunta la sirena con algo de temor

-ella es Tenten, es mi prometida-

-prometida??- exclaman Sasuke y Sakura sorprendidos

-están en el agua?- Tenten observa confundía a Sakura y a Sasuke

-Neji, por favor explícame bien eso de que ella es tu prometida porque de verdad no lo entiendo- dice Sakura muy nerviosa, temerosa y con ganas de llorar

-no lo malinterpretes Sakura- el chico se acerca al mar rápidamente -como te dije te amo a ti-

-entonces que sucede?- pregunta Sasuke muy molesto

-ella es la chica de la que me hablaste?- pregunta Tenten y Neji asiente con la cabeza -es muy bonita- se acerca hacia Sakura y Sasuke y los mira de cerca -ahhhh tienen cola de pez!!!- grita asustada

-tranquila Tenten, Sakura es una sirena y Sasuke un tritón-

-pensé que eran fantasía-

-ya ves que no y aun seguimos esperando una explicación- Sasuke observa a Sakura que estaba cabizbaja y se veía triste

-bueno veras, Tenten es mi prometida-

-es cierto, pero nuestro matrimonio esta arreglado por nuestros padres, nosotros no queremos casarnos, Neji no me ama y yo no lo amo a el- explica la castaña

-en serio?- pregunta ilusionada

-así es Sakura, como te dije yo te amo a ti, así que pase lo que pase no me casare con Tenten- Neji le sonríe

-Neji!!!- la sirena se impulsa del agua y se cuelga del cuello de Neji besándolo de forma muy tierna y apasionada

-que lindo, me alegro que Neji encontrara a quien querer- dice Tenten viendo la escena con una gran sonrisa

- si, se ven bien "se ven muy felices"- piensa el triton

-te amo Sakura-dice después de romper el beso

-y yo a ti Neji- le sonríe pero luego se pone seria -y díganme como harán para no casarse si sus padres lo arreglaron?-

-no me importa lo que haga mi padre, yo no me casare con otra que no sea tu-ante esto Sakura se sonroja fuertemente -el puede intentar lo que quiera pero nunca me separa de ti-

-Neji tiene razón, no nos condenaremos a un matrimonio sin amor, es cierto que quiero a Neji, el siempre ha sido mi amigo desde la niñez, pero yo amo a alguien mas- Tenten se sonroja

-estas enamorada?- pregunta la sirena con interes

-así es, pero no es posible- baja la cabeza tristemente

-por que?-

-ella asegura que el no siente lo mismo- responde Neji

-como es eso? Eres muy bonita-

-muchas gracias- le sonríe a la sirena de forma tierna

-Neji!!!- alguien llega gritando

-que pasa Lee?-

-solo quería saber que pasaba, además el señor Hizashi te mando a buscar-

-entonces tendremos problemas- Tenten se sonroja y le da la espalda a Lee

-jijiji- Sakura ríe al ver a Tenten

-eh?- Lee voltea a ver a Sakura y a Sasuke -una sirena y un tritón- los mira impresionado

-un gusto, soy Sakura y el es Sasuke- saluda de forma amable y con una gran y hermosa sonrisa

-hmp- responde el triton

-vaya entonces tú eres la chica por la que Neji muere, eres más hermosa de lo que pensé, un gusto conocer a una belleza marina como tú, soy Rock Lee-Sakura se sonroja ante todos los halagos, Neji lo mira de forma asesina y Tenten le da una mirada furiosa y dolida mientras vuelve a darle la espalda

-Sakura será mejor irnos, si no estoy mal tu madre quiere que ayudes a Ino con lo de su boda-

- tienes razón Sasuke y si tardo Ino seguirá sospechando y le hará un interrogatorio a Naruto-

-te vas?- pregunta Neji algo triste

-que dices si nosotros también tenemos que irnos, recuerda que tu padre te busca, a eso vino Lee- replica la castaña

-es cierto-

- no te preocupes nos veremos esta noche- Sakura le sonríe

-esperare ansioso a que llegue la hora- Neji se acerca y la besa

-un placer conocerlos a ambos, hasta luego- se despide la sirena

- nos veremos mas tarde, hasta luego Sakura y Sasuke-

-adiós-

- adiós- se despide el triton y se sumerge seguido de Sakura

-en serio es una chica muy hermosa Neji, eres muy afortunado, realmente tiene algo muy especial- dice Lee ilusionado

-vamos de una vez- dice Tenten muy molesta y empieza a caminar -estúpido Lee, por que hace eso es que no se da cuenta- murmura muy molesta mientras sigue su camino dejando atrás a los otros dos

-y ahora que le paso?- pregunta Lee a Neji

-no lo se empieza- a caminar

En la residencia Hyuuga

-entonces son novios?- pregunta una rubia

-así es- Hinata no pudo decir mas ya que tenía a Temari abrazándola y gritando muy emocionada -tranquila no es para tanto-

-por supuesto que si, estas enamorada que podría ser mejor que eso- luego se pone algo triste

-que sucede Temari?- pregunta Hinata preocupada

-es que estoy muy feliz por ti, solo espero poder enamorarme algún día y ser feliz, aunque no lo creo, ya ves lo que paso con Shino-

- no digas eso, ya veras que algún día te sentirás así y si las cosas no funcionaron entre Shino y tu era porque no eran el uno para al otro, siempre he pensado que en algún lugar hay una persona para uno, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los caminos se crucen-

-como Naruto y tu?- pregunta con mirada picara

-exacto- luego guarda silencio y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo mientras Temari reía -bueno tengo que irme, quede de verme con Naruto- dice cambiando de tema rápidamente

-voy contigo-

-que?!!-

-por favor Hinata quiero conocerlo, por favor es el amor de tu vida, al menos quiero verlo- le suplica

-esta bien vamos- suspira

En el mar

- hola- saluda Sakura a su madre y a su hermana

-llegas tarde ¬¬ donde estabas?- pregunta Ino desconfiada

-Salí a nadar un poco con Sasuke-

-sales mucho con Sasuke últimamente, pasa algo entre ustedes?- pregunta Tsunade

-para nada, Sasuke es solo mi mejor amigo- sonrie de forma tierna al decir eso

-para mí que Sasuke, Naruto y tú esconden algo-

-estas loca Ino "es que acaso nunca se quedara tranquila"- Sakura estaba fastidiada

-vamos no peleen, sabemos que podemos confiar en ti Sakura- Tsunade le sonríe dulcemente

-gracias madre "perdóname por mentirles pero se que no aceptaran lo de Neji, espero que puedan perdonarme algún día por decepcionarlos, no se que hacer"- su mirada se pone triste pero trata de disimularla con una sonrisa fingida -bien que tienes planeado para la boda Ino?-

Las tres sirenas continúan con su labor de arreglar el matrimonio de Ino y Shikamaru, mientras tanto este último se encontraba siguiendo disimuladamente a Naruto.

-"no se como me meto en esto, que problemático, ahora por un capricho de Ino tengo que espiar a Naruto"- piensa Shikamaru aburrido mientras ve que Naruto sale a la superficie -"la superficie? Esto si que es raro, al parecer Ino tiene razón y algo sucede"- se acerca donde el rubio

-vaya, Hinata aun no llega- dice Naruto con medio cuerpo fuera del agua mirando a todas partes, en eso siente que hay alguien detrás de el se da la vuelta y encuentra a Shikamaru mirándolo fijamente -ahhhhh!!!-

-deja de gritar Naruto-Shikamaru lo mira fastidiado

-que haces aquí?- pregunta preocupado mirando para todas partes -"Hinata no debe tardar en llegar, ahora que hago?"-

-daba una vuelta y te vi salir a la superficie lo cual es muy raro, que haces aquí?- pregunta muy desconfiado

-yo? Nada, acaso debería estar haciendo algo?- dice el rubio muy nervioso

-parece que buscas o esperas a alguien- alza una ceja

- no para nada- empieza a reír nervioso

-Naruto?- pregunta una suave voz tras los tritones

-Hi….Hinata- dice girándose nervioso para ver a la chica sonriéndole al lado de una rubia

-humanos?- dice Shikamaru abriendo los ojos a mas no poder y observando a las chicas

-discúlpame por la demora Naruto- dice Hinata sonrojada -por cierto quien es tu amigo?- mira a Shikamaru

-bueno el es Shikamaru- dice el rubio no muy convencido

-explícame que sucede Naruto- dice el otro triton aun algo impresionado pero seriamente, luego se da cuenta que Temari no deja de verlo -disculpa sucede algo?-

-eh?- Temari se sonroja al darse cuenta que no dejaba de ver a Shikamaru -no, no sucede nada- lo mira indiferente y se voltea restándole importancia

-eres problemática, tendrías que ser humana y fuera de eso mujer-

-cállate chico pez, que tienes contra mi?- lo mira muy molesto

-que aburrido- la mira desinteresado y la ignora lo que le da mas rabia a la rubia

-no me ignores!!!-

Shikamaru y Temari continúan peleando mientras Hinata y Naruto los miran sorprendidos.

-Temari tranquila- Hinata trata de calmar a la chica que le gritaba al tritón

-si, lo siento- suspira pero luego escucha que Shikamaru suelta una risita -y de que te ríes?- grita muy enojada

-te ves muy linda cuando te enojas- dice el triton con una pequeña sonrisa dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta

-Shikamaru? Eres tu?-

-por que me miras así Naruto?-

-es que es la primera vez que dices un cumplido, ni siquiera le has dicho eso a Ino- Naruto lo miraba asombrado

-que problemático- suspira aburrido mientras mira de reojo a una Temari que esta súper roja -ahora cuéntame que sucede Naruto-

-ehhh bueno- Hinata juega con sus dedos

-esta bien-

Hinata y Naruto le cuentan a Shikamaru y a Temari lo de la relación de ellos dos y de Sakura con Neji.

Mientras tanto

-espero que Tenten y tu hayan definido la fecha de la boda- dice Hizashi complacido

-lo siento mucho señor Hizashi, pero como Neji le dijo, no nos casaremos- Tenten lo mira de forma respetuosa

-así es padre, Tenten y yo no nos casaremos-

-claro que si lo harán, tenemos un acuerdo- Hizashi los mira muy serio

-si teníamos un acuerdo pero también una condición, lo siento mucho padre pero estoy enamorado de alguien mas- responde Neji muy seguro

-enamorado?- lo mira sorprendido -tu eres incapaz de querer a alguien Neji, además el acuerdo debe de ser mutuo y Tenten no entra en esto-

-de hecho señor Hizashi yo también estoy enamorada de alguien más- Tenten agacha la cabeza sonrojada

-"esta enamorada de alguien?"- Lee mira seriamente a Tenten desde un extremo de la habitación

-espero que esto no sea una trampa, bien díganme de quien están enamorados- demanda autoritario el mayor

-yo amo a Sakura, es una chica hermosa de largo cabello rosa y ojos jade, ella es………una sirena-

-una sirena?!! Acaso estas loco Neji, esas son puras patrañas, eres un tonto, estas loco, es fantasía, ya sabia que tu madre te iba a llenar la cabeza de esas ideas estúpidas, siempre con sus sueños tontos, tan patética, eres peor que ella!!- le grita Hizashi con rabia

Después todo queda inundado en un silencio sepulcral, Neji sentía una rabia inmensa y apretaba los puños fuertemente tratando de contenerse de golpear a su padre, Tenten lo miraba asustada y Lee se había acercado a Neji colocando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo mientras Hizashi los observaba de forma fría

-no hay discusión Neji y ahora tu Tenten dime de quien te enamoraste- Hizashi mira fijamente a la chica

-bueno yo- la castaña mira a Lee y a Neji nerviosa -yo…-

CONTINUARA…………..

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo empiezan los problema y veremos los planes de Orochimaru y Sasuke, muchisimas garcias a todos los que se pasan por aqui, un abrazo a todos ja-ne!!!**


	10. Sueños

**Hola, se que querran matarme y creanme que si yo fuera ustedes me mataria, lo siento mucho pero tuve examenes parciales toda la semana ya aun me quedan dos la semana que viene, en serio he tenido mucho estudio y espero que me disculpen, lo bueno es que la semana Santa esta cerca por lo que en ella actualizare seguido, bueno disfruten del capitulo**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Sueños**

-yo amo a Sakura, es una chica hermosa de largo cabello rosa y ojos jade, ella es………una sirena-

-una sirena?!! Acaso estas loco Neji, esas son puras patrañas, eres un tonto, estas loco, es fantasía, ya sabia que tu madre te iba a llenar la cabeza de esas ideas estúpidas, siempre con sus sueños tontos, tan patética, eres peor que ella!!-le grita Hixashi con rabia

Después todo queda inundado en un silencio sepulcral, Neji sentía una rabia inmensa y apretaba los puños fuertemente tratando de contenerse de golpear a su padre, Tenten lo miraba asustada y Lee se había acercado a Neji colocando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo mientras Hizashi los observaba de forma fría

-no hay discusión Neji y ahora tu Tenten dime de quien te enamoraste- el mayor mira fijamente a la chica

-bueno yo- mira a Lee y a Neji nerviosa -yo…- agacha la cabeza -yo me enamore de..-

De repente se escucha un fuerte golpe y todo queda en silencio, todos voltean a ver inmediatamente a Hizashi Hyuuga que estaba tendido en el piso, frente a Neji que tenia su puño en alto.

-Neji- Tenten lo mira sorprendida

-golpeaste a tu padre- Lee no se lo podía creer

-nunca, me escuchaste? Nunca vuelvas a hablar de mi madre- decía Neji con odio a Hizashi que lo miraba de igual manera

-como te atreves Neji? Eres un irrespetuoso, esto nunca te lo perdonare-

-no necesito tu perdón- el chico ojiblanco da media vuelta y sale caminando a paso lento de la habitación

-Neji- la chica camina detrás de el

- lo siento mucho señor Hizashi- Lee le tiende su mano y lo ayuda a parar, después de eso sale tras Neji y Tenten.

-estas bien Neji?- pregunta Tenten al chico ya en su alcoba

-te pasaste Neji- Lee lo miraba seriamente

-se lo merecía, el arruino la vida de de mi madre, el aplasto sus sueños, no aplastara los míos- aprieta su puño fuertemente, mientras con la otra mano aprieta el collar de su madre y el caracol que le dio Sakura y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla

En la playa

-entonces tu y la humana son novios y Sakura con otro humano?- pregunta Shikamaru a un sonrojado Naruto

-así es-

-sabes que esto no es posible Naruto, esta prohibido-

-hey no digas nada, ellos se quieren, en eso nada mas importa- le replica Temari al tritón

- claro que importa mujer, Naruto sabe que tiene sus responsabilidades y no puede poner en riesgo su futuro-

-responsabilidades?-

-ya estas como Ino- el rubio suspira aburrido y también algo triste ya que sabia que Shikamaru tenia razón

-sucede algo Naruto?- Hinata lo mira preocupada y el rubio solo desvía la mirada

-lo que sucede es que tengo razón, Naruto será el próximo rey del mar, no puede involucrarse con alguien que no sea de nuestra especie, toda nuestra raza esta en sus manos y el no puede ponerla en peligro, su obligación es protegernos y velar por nuestro bienestar, sus sentimientos no pueden traicionar a su especie- explica Shikamaru

-es eso cierto Naruto?- pregunta Hinata pregunta con miedo y muchas ganas de llorar

- así es Hinata- todo queda en silencio por unos minutos -pero no te preocupes que yo jamás permitiría que le pasara algo a mi gente, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser rey y ya veras que seré el mejor rey que exista y el que te ame no lo impedirá, ya veras que estaré contigo y aun así cuidare de mi gente, así que no te preocupes que nunca nos separaremos, ahora mi sueño es vivir por ti y por mi gente-

-Naruto- la chica sonríe ampliamente y se acerca al agua para besar al rubio

-de verdad se quieren- Shikamaru observa la escena y luego sonríe -todo saldrá bien-

-quien lo diría, tienes sentimientos después de todo- Temari sonríe de forma sarcástica

- por supuesto que los tengo, quieres que te los demuestre?- le sonríe en forma coqueta haciendo que la rubia se sonroje fuertemente -jajaja y parece que la mujer de hielo también tiene sentimientos-

-cállate ¬¬-

-oblígame- sonríe con superioridad

-crees que no soy capaz? Pues ya veras que si- dicho eso ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Temari se lanza al agua y hunde a Shikamaru

Empiezan a pelear bajo el agua, aunque mas parece que estuvieran jugando, Temari trataba de atrapar a Shikamaru y este la esquivaba de forma aburrida, de repente Shikamaru se acerca y jala a Temari del brazo hacia el para robarle un beso en los labios, después se separa y le sonríe pero se de forma sincera.

-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- la chica estaba en shock y no se movía -será mejor que salgas a la superficie o te ahogaras- la toma del brazo y la saca

-Temari, estas loca, por que hiciste eso?- dice Hinata algo asustada al ver que Shikamaru la saca -por que estas tan roja?-

-no pasa nada- la rubia mira de reojo a Shikamaru y se sonroja más

-mejor sal del agua antes de que te enfermes- Naruto se iba a acercar a sacarla pero Shikamaru lo interrumpe

-yo la ayudo- se acerca a la rubia y la toma por la cintura sacándola del agua

-gracias- mira fijamente a los ojos del tritón

-de nada chica problemática- le guiña un ojo

-mejor regresemos, debes de cambiarte la ropa- Temari asiente aun algo impresionada -nos veremos después- Naruto le sonríe ampliamente

-esta bien Hinata -se acerca y le entiende algo a la chica -es para ti, no olvides lo que te dije, nada podrá separarnos-

-gracias- sonríe y toma lo que le da el chico, un hermoso anillo hecho totalmente de perlas -es hermoso-

-Hinata me congelo-

-lo siento Temari, vamos, hasta pronto Naruto y Shikamaru- sonríe

-hasta pronto y nos veremos de nuevo chica problemática- le sonríe a Temari mientras esta avanza nerviosa al lado de Hinata

-Shikamaru, por favor no le cuentes a Ino ya sabes como es- dice Naruto algo nervioso

-no te preocupes no le diré nada-

-gracias- se queda en silencio -otra cosa, te gusto Temari no es así?-

- problemático- se sonroja -por que lo dices?-

-no estoy ciego, solo te pido que pongas en claros tus sentimientos antes de la boda, no quiero que lastimes a mi hermana- lo mira seriamente

-si-

Mientras tanto en los más oscuros rincones del océano

-bien Sasuke infórmame- Orochimaru sonríe ampliamente

-Sakura y Neji están realmente enamorados y al parecer nada podrá separarlos-

-por supuesto que si, tu y yo nos encargaremos, que mas tienes?-

-Neji esta comprometido con una chica llamada Tenten- Orochimaru sonríe mas -pero ni el ni la chica quieren casarse, romperán el compromiso, Neji ama a Sakura y la chica esta enamorada de otro, así que no veo ninguna posibilidad por ese lado- mira seriamente a la serpiente

-por supuesto que la hay Sasuke, solo hay que mover las piezas de forma adecuada-

-y bien como se hace?-

-es seguro que Neji romperá su compromiso?-

-completamente-

-bien, entonces es un hecho que lo hará, pero nuestra sirenita no tiene porque enterarse-

-ella lo hará, no duda del amor de Neji, Tenten se lo aseguro-

- ahí es donde entramos nosotros-

-de que forma-

-Sakura debe creer que Neji se casara con Tenten y nosotros nos encargaremos de convencerla, aunque tienes razón, ella no duda del amor de Neji pero nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo haga- Sasuke alza una ceja -tu y yo sabemos muy bien que el amor entre una sirena y un humano nunca funciona, siempre termina en desgracia y dolor, recuerdas la historia que te conté?-

-la de la hermana de Tsunade? Si la recuerdo y fue tu culpa-

-no lo fue, yo no obligue a Anko a que se enamorara de Kakashi-

-pero si fuiste tu el que los separaste- Sasuke lo mira con desprecio

- tal vez, el caso es que la historia se repetirá-

-le harás a Sakura y a Neji, lo mismo que a Anko y a Kakashi?-

-más o menos, hay algunas diferencias como que tú tendrás un papel muy importante en la historia-

-habla-

- querido Sasuke, el plan es el siguiente, te transformare en Neji durante unas horas, hablaras con Sakura y le dirás que te casaras con Tenten y que no la amas, que estabas jugando y bueno confío en que se te ocurra algo que realmente la lastime, la clave es que le digas que la culpa de todo es que ella sea una sirena, que nunca podrían estar juntos-

-eso es caer muy bajo- lo mira enojado

-pero quieres tu libertad no es así?- el chico agacha su cabeza y Orochimaru vuelve a sonreír -después de que nuestra sirenita tenga el corazón roto en pedazos, vuelves a entrar tu, pero como Sasuke, el fiel e incondicional amigo que la apoya y escucha todos sus problemas- dice con voz burlona

- no crees que pasara lo mismo que con Anko y Sakura no resista?-

-para eso estas tú, la apoyaras y le darás una luz de esperanza, la convencerás de que no todo esta perdido y que hay una forma para que pueda estar con Neji, entonces la traerás ante mi y le hare una propuesta que no podrá rechazar-

-como estas tan seguro?-

- tu no la rechazaste o si Sasuke? -ríe un poco -me encargare de convencerla de que me venda su alma y a cambio la convertiré en humana, así podrá estar con Neji-

-pero no será así, ella no podrá estar jamás con Neji ya que estará condenada eternamente- agacha su cabeza de forma triste

-y tu recobraras tu libertad, no me digas que no es eso acaso con lo que sueñas? Pues ya veras que muy pronto se hará realidad y podrás vivir realmente, gracias a mi cumpliste tu sueño de matar a Itachi y ahora gracias al sacrificio de Sakura cumplirás tu sueño de ser libre-

En el mar

-bueno, ya todo esta listo Ino- Sakura sonrie

- que pasa hija, no te veo feliz- dice Tsunade al ver a la sirena rubia algo melancólica

-que sucede Ino?-

- es solo que…..ya no estoy segura- responde la nombrada

-no sabes si amas a Shikamaru como antes cierto?- pregunta su madre sabiamente

-así es- suspira

-pero como es eso, si tu siempre lo has amado a el?- Sakura la miraba interrogante

-es que no lo se, ya no es lo mismo, ya nada es como antes, no me imagino que nos espera, desde que llego Sasuke me di cuenta de que Shikamaru no era precisamente lo que buscaba-

- te enamoraste de Sasuke?- pregunta la pelirrosa seria

-no, no es eso, me gusta, no se los niego, pero a lo que me refiero es que vi mas allá de Shikamaru, siempre pensé que lo amaría para siempre y las cosas serian igual, pero tuve tiempo de compartir con Sasuke y me di cuenta que todavía hay muchas cosas mas allá de Shikamaru, cosas que quiero descubrir, no será con Sasuke ya que solo me atrae y el a duras penas sabe que existo, pero quiero darme la oportunidad de buscar mas allá y de dársela también a Shikamaru ya que solo nos hemos conocido a nosotros, nunca salimos con nadie mas, quiero saber si hay algo mas para mi o realmente mi destino era Shikamaru-

-estas segura de eso?-

-eso creo- Ino suspira

-sea la decisión que tomes siempre te apoyare, recuerda que en este mundo, nada mas importa que tu felicidad, habla con Shikamaru y se feliz Ino, se responsable de tus actos y lucha todos los días por tus sueños, vive por ellos y a pesar de lo que pase nunca desfallezcas, nunca renuncies a tus sueños, haz lo que sea por ellos- Tsunade se acera y abraza a la sirena, Sakura veía fijamente la escena mientras las palabras de Tsunade daban vueltas en su cabeza

- "nada mas importa que mi felicidad……….lucha todos los días por tus sueños y vive por ellos………nunca renuncies a tus sueños…….haz lo que sea por ellos"-

CONTINUARA…………….

**Aqui estan los planes de Orochimaru para los que andaban con la intriga jejeje, aunque supongo que ya suponian cuales eran, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en serio me alegran mucho y de nuevo disculpen la demora, tratare de seguir pronto, un beso ja-ne!!!**


	11. Dudas

**Bueno esta ves en serio que me pase, mas de ocho dias sin actualizar y creo que ya ni mis disculpas son validas aunque en serio lo siento mucho pero fue la semana mas pesada para mi, se que estan molestos y estan en todo su derecho y sinceramente les ofezco mis disculpas, lo unico bueno es que tengo esta semana de vacaciones por lo que tendre el tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a mis dos fics, por eso durante la semana no tendran que preocuparse por la continuacion, ya que es mi compromiso con ustedes pagarles por su espera, ademas muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos, bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado n.n**

�

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

�

**Dudas**

�

Esa misma noche

�

-Neji, estas bien? - pregunta Hinata¡l ingresar al cuarto del chico junto con Temari y verlo muy enojado en compañía de Lee y Tenten

-no Hinata, no estoy bien-

-sucede algo?- pregunta Temari

-Neji golpeo a su padre- dice Lee en un suspiro

-golpeaste a mi tío?- pregunta Hinata¡terrada mientras miraba a Temari que estaba igual

-se lo merecía-

-Neji - Tenten lo observa cansada

-que sucedió?-

-se atrevió a ensuciar la memoria de mi madre- responde con mucha rabia

-Neji- Hinata se acerca y lo abraza suavemente, entendía muy bien el sufrimiento de Neji, su madre había sido todo para el y el que su padre hablara mal de ella lo lastimaba en el fondo

-gracias Hinata-

-te sientes mejor?- le pregunta Lee

-si, pero he tomado una decisión-

-no vayas a hacer nada tonto Neji- dice Tenten algo asustada

-me voy de aquí-

-que? Como es eso? No puedes irte-

-no puedo quedarme para que mi padre manipule mi vida a su antojo, ya no soporto estar cerca de el-

-es algo apresurado Neji-

-Lee tiene razón, estas seguro?-

-yo….-

-perdóname Neji- dice Tenten empezando a llorar -por mi culpa te pasa esto, si tu padre no te hubiera comprometido conmigo esto no pasaría, podrías ser feliz y estar con Sakura, pero ahora por mi culpa hay tantos problemas-

-eso no es cierto Tenten- dice deji de forma calmada 

-si lo es Neji, por favor perdóname -se da la vuelta y sale corriendo de la habitación

-Tenten!- Neji trata de ir tras ella perlo Lee lo detiene

-déjame a mí hablar con ella- sale de la habitación en busca de Tenten

-esta bien-

-que harás Neji? Si te vas que sucederá con Sakura-

-la verdad no se que hacer Hinata, estoy muy confundido-

-disculpa que me entrometa, pero será mejor que tomes decisiones con la cabeza fría y cuando estés mas calmado, en ese estado puedes tomar decisiones equivocadas-

-tienes razón Temari, muchas gracias-

-mejor descansa Neji y por favor piensa bien las cosas-

-si-

-buenas noches- dice la rubia³aliendo junto con Hinata

En el mar

-entonces esa es tu decisión Ino?- pregunta Sakura

-así es, muchas gracias mama-

-no te preocupes Ino, lo mejor será cancelar todo- responde Tsunade

-si, disculpa las molestias-

-no te preocupes, hablare con Jiraiya- Tsunade sale nadando

-te deseo mucha felicidad Ino- dice Sakura algo melancólica

-gracias, pero te ves muy confundida y algo triste, estas bien?-

-la verdad es que yo…..yo no se que hacer Ino-

-que hacer con que? Sucede algo?-

-yo…. -en eso es interrumpida por la llegada de Naruto con Shikamaru

-hola, como han estado?- Naruto pregunta muy alegre

-bien- Sakura no se veia­uy segura -y ustedes?-

-igual- sonríe pero luego mira confundido a Ino y a Shikamaru que se miran fijamente, se acerca mas a Sakura y le susurra -que les pasa?-

-mejor dejémoslos solos, tienen que hablar- el rubio asiente con la cabeza -nos veremos mas tarde Ino y Shikamaru-

-si, adiós-

-adiós-

-hablaremos mas tarde Sakura-Ino la miro queriendo decirle que aun tenían una conversación pendiente

-si -sale nadando con Naruto

-tenemos que hablar Ino- dice Shikamaru muy serio

Mientras tanto

-Tenten, esta bien?- pregunta al verla sentada en uno de los jardines

-no pasa nada Lee- se limpia una lágrima suavemente

-sabes que no es tu culpa-

-creo que si, ya sabes como es el padre de Neji, no descansara hasta que el y yo nos casemos, si yo no estuviera Neji podría estar con Sakura-

-ya te dije deja de culparte, además no solo debes de pensar en Neji, sino también en ti, recuerda que tu felicidad también esta de por medio-

-no lo se, aunque la situación fuera diferente, las cosas no cambiarían mucho-

-a que te refieres?-

-estoy enamorada Lee- el chico se queda en shock -estoy enamorada, pero el no me corresponde, para el soy solo una amiga y temo que ni eso, solo una conocida, aunque no me casara con Neji, no podría estar con el-

-Tenten - Lee se entristece ante la confesión de la chica -no digas eso, si el no ve lo bueno de ti, entonces no te conviene, el no es para ti, no te merece- ve que la chica llora mas -que pasa Tenten?-

-no puedo evitar sentirme mal, es que cuando lo veo solo quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, pero me duele que el ni siquiera se de cuenta y es que yo en verdad lo quiero- mira fijamente a los ojos del chico

-en verdad lo amas- aparta la mirada, lo que entristece mas a la chica

-así es Lee- se pone de pie y empieza a caminar -en verdad te amo- dice en un susurro pero lo suficiente audible para el chico que se quedo estático

-"me ama? Tenten me ama? Me ama! Ella me ama!" Tenten espera!- grita corriendo tras la chica

-que sucede Lee?- pregunta triste pero luego siente los labios de Lee sobre los suyos

-también te amo Tenten- dice después de romper el beso para después volver a besarla

-sabia que podían, bien hecho hijo!- grita Gai muy entusiasta apareciendo de la nada junto con Kakashi

-se lo tenían muy bien escondido- Kakashi¬os mira pícaramente

-pa…padre-

-"trágame tierra"- pensaba Tenten completamete roja

-así se hace hijo, eres el mejor, sabia que tu podías!- exclama Gai alzando el puño al aire

-gracias padre, eres el mejor- responde Lee²esponde con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Kakashi y Tenten los veían asustados

Con Shikamaru e Ino

-Shikamaru, lo he pensado mucho y creo que-

-no deberíamos casarnos, problemático-

-eh? Como lo sabias-

-porque yo creo lo mismo-

-entiendo- Ino entristece un poco -podrías decirme la razón?-

-te quiero Ino, no te confundas es solo que…..me gusta alguien mas- se sonroja un poco

-ya veo- le regala una gran sonrisa -espero que te corresponda y puedas llegar a ser muy feliz Shikamaru-

-­muchas gracias Ino, espero que tu también-

-es hora de encontrar mi camino- se acerca a Shikamaru y se dan un ultimo beso

-buenas noche Ino-

-buenas noches Shikamaru-

A la mañana siguiente

-buenos días Naruto-

-buenos días Sakura, te ves algo triste sucede algo? Discutiste con Neji?-

-no, nada de eso, es solo que …..-

-aun piensas en que es imposible- Naruto suspira

-así es-

-ya deja de pensar en eso Sakura, ustedes se quieren así como Hinata y yo, por lo que no pasara nada- sonríe ampliamente

-­muchas gracias Naruto, necesitaba escuchar eso-

-ya veras que no pasara nada-

-buenos días- llega Ino­ muy alegre

-buenos días Ino-

-Hola, por que tan feliz?-

-bueno, Shikamaru y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso-

-que? Como es eso, ese tonto- decía Naruto­ muy enojado

-tranquilo Naruto que fue una decisión de ambos, déjame te cuento-

-chicos yo los dejo- dice Sakura

-a donde vas?- Ino alza una ceja desconfiada

-ehhh a buscar un encargo que mi pidió Naruto- mira al rubio fijamente para que dijera que si

-eh? Ohh si claro, Sakura me va a hacer el favor "algún día Ino se dará cuenta de lo de Neji y Hinata"-

-ves que si? Bueno chao "ahhhh ya quiero verte Neji"- Sakura sale nadando rápidamente

-sigo pensando que hay algo raro-

-bueno, mejor cuéntame que paso con Shikamaru-

En la residencia Hyuuga

-buenos días Neji, no piensas desayunar- dice Kakashi entrando a la habitación del chico

-no tengo hambre, además no pienso compartir la mesa con el-

-pero es tu padre-

-lo se, pero nunca podre estar en paz con el hasta que deje de manipular mi vida-

-te entiendo, pero no tomes decisiones a la ligera-

-lo se tengo que pensar mucho, saldré a dar una vuelta-

-quieres que te acompañe?-

-no, quiero estar solo-

-esta bien, pero recuerda lo que digo, piensa muy bien las cosas- Neji asiente con la cabeza -y otra cosa, ten cuidado de lo que dices y como te portas, a veces sin darnos cuenta podemos lastimar a quienes amamos y podríamos perder mucho-

-a que viene eso?- pregunta Neji confundido

-a nada en especial, es solo que es algo que es mejor saber y considerar-

-eres raro Kakashi, a veces me parece que sabes demasiado-

-los años no vienen solos-

-como digas, nos vemos mas tarde-

Mientras tanto

-bien el plan comienza ahora, espero que funcione Orochimaru- Sasuke suspira aburrido -ahora a encontrar a Sakura para empezar con todo esto-

Sasuke empieza a nadar buscando a la chica cuando la ve nadando hacia la playa, eso quería decir que iba a encontrarse con Neji, decidió seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta, debía conseguir toda la información posible para empezar con el plan de Orochimaru.

En la playa, Neji se encontraba sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, la brisa del mar lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden y de súbito se le vino otra intriga a su cabeza

-será que Sakura y yo podremos llegar a ser felices si estamos juntos?- suspira- "el amor lo puede todo, pero ya no estoy tan seguro………somos tan diferentes, pero yo la amo y se que ella a mi, aunque no se como podemos vivir así, quiero abrazarla todo el día y besarla siempre que pueda, quiero que siempre este a mi lado, pero ella necesita del mar y yo de la tierra, nunca podremos estar completamente juntos, quiero alejarme de esta casa, de todo y perderme con ella, quiero llevarla conmigo pero no es posible, su mundo es diferente al mío, que hare?"-

-Neji!- dice Sakura saliendo del agua de improvisto

-Sakura- le sonríe tiernamente

-te he extrañado- se lanza y lo abraza mientras lo besa con algo de desesperación.

Neji correspondió el beso con más intensidad, ambos necesitaban sentir que se tenían el uno al otro, estaban muy a gusto así, cuando otra vez la duda golpeo a Neji, separándose de Sakura de una forma no muy delicada, la sirena estaba realmente confundida

-que ocurre Neji? Pasa algo?-

-Sakura, necesito estar solo "contigo aquí no puedo pensar bien, tú influyes en mis decisiones, influyes demasiado, contigo aquí, no puedo tomar la decisión de irme al saber que me alejare de lo que mas amo"-

-pero Neji, hace un rato que no nos vemos, pensé que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos-

-lo siento Sakura, pero te digo que quiero estar solo- dice seriamente

-pero Neji…….-

-Sakura por favor vete- la mira fijamente -vete- dice con una expresión completamente fría 

-esta bien- aparta su mirada dolida y triste -nos veremos después Neji -dicho eso se sumergió rápidamente en el mar

-lo siento mucho Sakura- Neji¡prieta los puños con fuerza y golpea la roca -soy un idiota, como puedo dudar tanto, yo la amo; como le dije, nada mas importa- recuerda la mirada dolida y triste de Sakura -realmente soy un idiota, la lastime- se levanta molesto consigo mismo y sale caminando de vuelta a su casa

Mientras tanto

-no me esperaba eso, solo facilita las cosas"- piensa Sasuke al ver la escena de Sakura y Neji y al ver a la sirena alejarse nadando muy triste -"ahora es el momento"- nada detrás de Sakura y la alcanza -Sakura-

-Sasuke, que pasa? -dice tratando de ocultar su tristeza tras una sonrisa falsa

-estas bien?-

-si, no te preocupes, querías decirme algo?-

-lo que sucede es que acabo de ver a Neji en la orilla, me dijo que acababa de hablar contigo pero que olvido decirte algo-

-que fue?- pregunto desanimada

-­e dijo que se había portado muy mal contigo y por eso que se verían esta noche, me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo-

-en serio?- pregunto algo ilusionada

-así es, que te vería cerca e los arrecifes a las 8, iras?-

-por supuesto, muchas gracias Sasuke- le da un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia su casa más animada

-Sakura- pone una mano en su mejilla y ve el lugar por donde se fue la chica

-Buen trabajo Sasuke- dice alguien detrás de el

-sabes porque lo hago Orochimaru-

-y déjame decirte que te he enseñado bien, sigue así y algún día estoy seguro que seguirás mis pasos- sonríe ampliamente

-ni en tus sueños, después de que esto termine, no me volverás a ver-

-será una lastima, bien entonces esta noche empieza todo, toma- le tiende un pequeño frasco azul de vidrio

-y esto?-

-con esto tomaras la apariencia de Neji, confío en ti Sasuke y suerte con tu encuentro esta noche "Neji"-

-hmp-

�

CONTINUARA………………

�

**bueno como les dije de nuevo me disculpo, muchas gracias y ahora si en serio nos veremos pronto en la conti, saludos a todos y gracias por pasar**


	12. Traicion

**Hola, aqui traigo la conti, afortunadamente no me demore para traerla, lo que quiere decir que el proximo cap tampoco tardara, bueno aqui de seguro odiaran a Sasuke ya que el plan de Orochimaru dio inicio, espero que les guste y no este muy dramatico**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Traición**

La noche llego rápidamente y con ella, el momento que Sakura nunca olvidaría, realmente la sirena estaba algo emocionada, aun no olvidaba como se porto Neji, pero lo amaba tanto que no le importaba solo deseaba perderse en sus besos y abrazos. Sakura nadaba muy feliz a su encuentro con Neji.

Mientras tanto en el arrecife, Sasuke esperaba algo nervioso a que Sakura apareciera, la verdad no estaba para nada seguro de hacer lo que le pidió Orochimaru, pero la sola idea de servirle durante toda la eternidad a esa serpiente era suficiente para volver a recapacitar en el plan.

Al parecer la hora se acercaba, Sasuke salió del agua y se sentó en la orilla, abrió la botella que le dio Orochimaru y bebió su contenido, en unos segundos mas su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era mas Sasuke, un tritón, ahora era un humano, Neji Hyuuga.

-con que esto se siente ser un humano, que desagradable- dice Sasukeobservando sus piernas y su ahora largo cabello castaño, trato de ponerse de pie para acostumbrarse al equilibrio aprovechando que aun quedaban unos minutos para la llegada de Sakura

(N/A: de ahora en adelante, quiero decir, mientras Sasuke este transformado en Neji, llamare a Sasuke "Neji" y al verdadero Neji pues normal, sin las comillas n.n)

-"por fin llegue, allí esta, pero será que aun esta molesto, que le digo? Mejor seré amable como siempre, es que no soporto las ganas de abrazarlo"- Sakurase acerca nadando lentamente hacia el chico que estaba de pie, con semblante serio y cruzado de brazos -hola Neji-

-Sakura, llegaste- "Neji"la mira fríamente

Mientras tanto

-Neji, regresaste-

-si Hinata, solo salí a dar una vuelta-

-estas bien? Te ves triste-

-aun no se que hacer Hinata y lo pero es que…-

-que sucedió?-

-creo que sin querer lastime los sentimientos de Sakura-

-ohh Neji, no debiste hacerlo, pero ella te ama mucho por lo que te perdonara-

-gracias Hinata- Nejile sonríe de forma sincera -necesitaba apoyo-

-has pensado bien las cosas?-

-la verdad creo que no me iré, no puedo hacerlo, no soportaría apartarme de Sakura, tratare de soportar a mi padre y hablare con el, no me importa lo que piense el o las dudas que yo tenga, amo a Sakura y no me alejare de ella-

-que lindo es eso Neji-

-gracias- el chicose sonroja un poco -se que tu también lucharas por tu amor con Naruto-

-si- Hinatabaja la mirada tímidamente mientras juega con el anillo de perlas que le regalo Naruto

-y ese anillo? Nunca lo había visto-

-me……me lo regalo Naruto- contesta muy roja

-que amable- dice de forma sincera -crees que debería regalarle algo a Sakura, ella me dio este caracol, seria justo que le diera algo-

-me parece bien, pero que le darías?-

-ya se, le daré el collar de mi madre- dice tomándolo entre sus manos

-pero estas seguro Neji, ese es tu objeto mas preciado-

-si, por eso quiero dárselo, quiero que ella sepa lo importante que es para mi, además ella lo cuidara bien, se que estará en buenas manos-

-de verdad la amas- lo mira tiernamente

-no sabes cuanto- el chico mostraba una gran sonrisa.

En el arrecife

-aquí estoy Neji, Sasuke me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dice la sirenacon una linda sonrisa

-así es- la frialdad con la que "Neji"contesto borro la sonrisa del rostro de la sirena

-sucede algo?-

- necesitamos hablar-

-esta bien- sakurasale del agua y se sienta en el arrecife -te escucho-

-Sakura quiero que te alejes de mi, no quiero volver a verte nunca- su mirada y su voz cada vez eran mas frías

-Ne…Neji que dices?-

-es que acaso no entiendes Sakura, no quiero volver a verte, quiero que te largues y te salgas de mi vida "perdóname por esto Sakura"-

-Neji, porque me dices eso- lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos

- lo nuestro fue un error que nunca debió de haber sucedido-

-pero Neji, yo te amo pensé que tu me amabas- Sakuraempezó a llorar con fuerza

-no podría amarte, mírate eres una sirena, eres diferente a mi, ante mis ojos eres un fenómeno, la verdad me divertí mucho jugando contigo, pero tengo que ponerme serio, por eso me casare con Tenten-

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Sakura se rompía en pedazos, se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba.

-pero Tenten y tu dijeron que no se amaban - la sirena estaba desesperada tratando de buscar una salida

-créeme que podría amar a cualquiera menos a ti, Tenten es una chica hermosa y fina, ella es la indicada para mi, además ella pertenece a mi mundo, ella es como yo, ella es un humana-

-pero ustedes dijeron-

-te mentimos, feliz? Tenten pensó que no seria justo que te pusieras a llorar en ese instante frente a Sasuke por eso te mentimos para que yo pudiera decírtelo a ti sola-

-pero Neji- ya no sabia que hacer

-ya entiéndelo de una vez "por favor Sakura, deja de llorar, no lo hagas mas difícil"- Sasuke ya se estaba arrepintiendo y es que ver la imagen de Sakura llorando desesperada no ayudaba

-respóndeme algo Neji, me amas? -lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, la chica estaba destrozada y si le decía que no estaba seguro que no lo soportaría, pero que hacer, era parte del plan además su libertad estaba en juego, pero la felicidad de Sakura también estaba de por medio.

-si, Sakura si te amo- "Neji"aprieta los puños con fuerza

-entonces por que haces esto, por que me tratas así y hablas de esta forma-"Neji" no respondía -respóndeme Neji!-

-porque nunca podremos estar juntos, entiéndelo eres diferente a mi, eres muy poco para mi Sakura, nunca estarás a mi nivel, no eres ni siquiera de mi especie, no eres nada-

-Ne….Neji-

- vete Sakura, hazlo, no quiero volver a verte, márchate-

-Neji - Sakura estaba cabizbaja y no paraba de llorar

-vete! Que no lo entiendes, lárgate!-

-yo……yo…te amo Neji- la sirenalo miro por una ultima vez y se lanzo al agua sin dejar de llorar

-"Sakura por favor perdóname"-

Sasuke se sentía terrible, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta a atrás, se acerco lentamente al agua y al sus pies tocar el liquido fueron reemplazados por una cola de pez de color azul, la ilusión había desaparecido, de nuevo volvía a ser Sasuke.

-"debo de buscar a Sakura, el plan debe continuar"- Sasuke se sumerge completamente en el agua y empieza a nadar con algo de prisa en busca de la pelirrosa antes de que cometiera una locura.

En la residencia Hyuuga

-muy bien Neji, te deseo mucha suerte-

-gracias Hinata, mañana buscare a Sakura- sonríe -te pido que por favor si ves a Naruto le pidas que le diga a Sakura que quiero verla-

-por supuesto que si, de hecho mañana me veré con Naruto-

-gracias Hinata-

-por cierto, no has notado que Tenten y Lee están muy raros hoy-

-es cierto umm hay algo raro-

-averigüemos que pasa-

-no me parece correcto-

-vamos Neji, no te amargues y vamos- Hinataempieza a jalarlo del brazo

-esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas vamos- se da por vencido y empieza a caminar

-sabe una cosa Neji?-

-que sucede?-

-al parecer no somos los únicos, Temari esta enamorada-

-en serio? Regreso con Shino?-

-no, se enamoro de un tritón-

-en serio?- Nejiestaba muy sorprendido

-así, es cuando me encontré con Naruto, estaba con un tritón llamado Shikamaru y créeme que esos dos se gustaron desde que se vieron-

-que bien por ella-

-el amor esta en el aire y ya veras que todo saldrá bien-

Hinata no sabía lo equivocada que estaba ya que mientras ella hablaba con Neji, en otra parte una sirena pelirrosa lloraba desconsolada con su corazón roto en pedazos.

-por que Neji? Como fuiste capaz de hacerme eso, yo de verdad te amo, te di mi corazón y me lastimaste, por que?- cada vez lloraba con mas fuerza mientras se adentraba en lo mas profundo del océano, cuando una voz la detiene

-Sakura-

-Sasuke, por favor quiero estar sola- responde tratando de ahogar su llanto en vano

-lo siento pero no te ves bien, no te dejare así-

-Sasuke- Sakurase lanza y abraza al tritón mientras llora más

-que te sucedió Sakura?- Sasukecorresponde el abrazo

-Neji me odia-

-eso no es posible, yo se que el te ama-

-no, el no me quiere porque soy una sirena, no soy suficiente para el-

-no digas eso Sakura-

-fui una tonta Sasuke, pensando que nada podría salir mal, pensando que el amor lo podría todo pero mi amor no fue suficiente, no fue suficiente para Neji- se aferraba más a Sasuke -todos tenían razón los humanos son malos y solo nos lastiman-

-no hables así, tu misma admitiste que Neji era diferente-

-quizás, pero eso fue antes de esto, el se casara con Tenten, el me mintió y yo fui muy tonta como para creer en sus palabras, pero es que en serio lo amo Sasuke y lo pero de todo es que a pesar de lo que me dijo, no puedo dejar de quererlo-

-"perdóname por esto Sakura, espero que algún día lo hagas"-

Se quedaron así por varios minutos mas, Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke mientras lloraba desconsolada, este simplemente se limitaba a abrazarla en silencio mientras su mirada se perdida en la oscuridad del océano; momentos después el llanto de Sakura se fue apagando suavemente.

-te sientes mejor?-

-si, muchas gracias Sasuke, no se que haría sin ti- Sakuralo mira con una sonrisa melancólica

-no te preocupes y dime que harás ahora?-

-nada-

-nada?-

-olvidare a Neji-

-no puedes hacerlo tu lo amas-

-pero no podemos estar juntos, el no me quiere a su lado-

-dime algo, el te ama?-

-eh?-

-el te dijo que te amaba?-

-si, pero eso no importa ya que soy una sirena y por eso el no esta conmigo, por ello tiene a Tenten-

-me dijiste que nunca te darías por vencida, que paso con esa convicción que tenias antes-

-se fue con la esperanza de mi amor por Neji-

-no hables de es forma-

-es cierto, además nada cambiara las cosas, el y yo somos diferentes y nada hará que eso cambie-

-y si yo te dijera que si es posible cambiarlo?-

-a que te refieres?-

-a que conozco la forma para que tú y Neji puedan estar juntos, conozco la forma de que puedas ser parte de su mundo-

-eso no es posible, para eso tendría que ser humana-

-a eso me refiero, se como lograrlo-

-en serio?-

-si, déjame mostrarte-

CONTINUARA……………

**Espero que no les caiga muy mal Sasuke, aunque lo veo dificil, bueno ojala les haya gustado, proximamente la conti que no tardara, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer, nos vemos en la conti n.n**


	13. Mi Deseo

**Hola, ahh estoy actualizando rapido, aqui aparece la serpiente esa ¬¬ es que me cae tan mal XD bueno los problemas realmente empiezan, espero que lo disfruten y por favor no maten a Sasuke, aunque si no lo mataron en el cap anterior no creo que lo hagan ahora XD espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten del capitulo**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Mi Deseo**

-nada cambiara las cosas, el y yo somos diferentes y nada hará que eso cambie- Sakura estaba muy triste

-y si yo te dijera que si es posible cambiarlo?- Sasuke la mira fijamente

-a que te refieres?-

-a que conozco la forma para que tú y Neji puedan estar juntos, conozco la forma de que puedas ser parte de su mundo-

-eso no es posible, para eso tendría que ser humana-

-a eso me refiero, se como lograrlo-

-en serio?-

-si, déjame mostrarte-

-pero no será peligroso?- la chica no estaba muy convencida

-no te preocupes que yo te protejo, dime Sakura confías en mi?-

-si Sasuke, confío en ti- le regala una hermosa sonrisa y lo toma de la mano

-bien, vamos- empieza a nadar aun tomado de la mano de la sirena -"por que me siento así, no me importaría lastimar a nadie para conseguir mi libertad pero con ella es diferente, por que me importa tanto lo que ella pueda pensar de mí y lo que le pase, además ella es muy linda conmigo y confía plenamente en mi mientras yo le miento, no puedo soportarlo, creo que Sakura me esta empezando a importar demasiado"-

Mientras tanto

-me alegro que hayas tomado una buena decisión Ino-

-así es Naruto, hace mucho que Shikamaru y yo nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro como creíamos, ahora me encargare de buscar mi verdadero camino- responde la rubiacon una gran sonrisa

-que bien Ino- Narutola abraza -sabes que quiero lo mejor para mis hermanitas- en ese momento llega el padre de ambos

-Naruto, Ino donde esta Sakura?- pregunta llegando con los dos rubios

-no ha regresado?- Jiraiya niega con la cabeza- "que extraño, ya es muy tarde y hace bastante tiempo que ella quedo de encontrarse con Neji, será que le habrá pasado algo"- Naruto estaba preocupado

-y que la mandaste a hacer Naruto que ella aun no regresa- Ino lo mira demandante

-nada raro, es mas ya debió de haber regresado hace bastante-

-esto no me gusta nada, le avisare a su madre, saldremos a buscarla "espero que se encuentre bien, con Orochimaru rondando no es bueno que ande por ahí?"- Jiraiya se aleja

En la residencia Hyuuga

-te ves mas animado Neji- Hinataveía al chico que caminaba por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa

-me sirvió hablar contigo, necesitaba poner mis sentimientos claros y ya lo hice-

-me alegro mucho -seguían caminando por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la gran casa cuando Hinata se detiene de repente

-que sucede? -la chica solo miraba impresionada adelante y luego una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, Neji mira adelante para encontrarse con la escena de Lee y Tenten abrazados muy cariñosamente y viendo la luna -ellos dos están juntos?-

-eso parece, ahora entiendo porque andaban tan raros- se acerca a la pareja -felicitaciones-

-ahhhh Hinata casi me matas de un susto- Tentense separa de Lee de un salto

-Ne..Neji….Hinata - Lee estaba rojo a más no poder

-no sabía que estaban juntos, ahora entiendo porque Tenten no quería casarse conmigo- Nejilos mira de forma fría, pero luego sonríe -me alegro mucho por los dos -

-muchas gracias Neji- la castañase lanza y lo abraza

-les deseo lo mejor a mis amigos-

-gracias Neji, ahora solo faltas tu-

-lo se-

-pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien-

En la parte mas oscura y profunda del mar

-Sasuke, nos hemos alejado mucho- Sakuramira asustada todo a su alrededor, era un lugar tétrico -esto esta fuera de los limites del reinado de mis padres, esta prohibido venir acá-

-no te preocupes, no es peligroso y como te dije yo te protegeré- acerca a la chica mas hacia el -ya llegamos- frente a ellos había una cueva -estas lista?-

-si- los ojos de la sirena mostraban decisión estaba segura, haría lo que fuera por estar con Neji

Sasuke entro despacio a la cueva sosteniendo la mano de Sakura, estaba asustada pero no retrocedería, se adentraron bastante hasta que la vieron, una gran y aterradora serpiente marina que lucia una tétrica sonrisa sobre su cara, sus ojos brillaron al verlos entrar.

-ahhh- grito Sakuradel susto al ver a Orochimaru y abrazo de inmediato a Sasuke -Sasuke que es eso?

-no te asustes no te hare daño- el rostro de la aterradora serpiente cambio a uno tranquilo y amable

-tranquila Sakura, no te hará nada, acércate- la chica asiente con la cabeza ante lo que dice Sasuke y se acerca aun asustada a Orochimaru

-dime para que me necesitas?-

-bueno- la chica lo mira desconfiada, las serpientes marinas no eran de fiar y que tal si era como la historia que le conto Naruto sobre Anko -antes que nada, quien eres?-

-soy Orochimaru, le serpiente del mar- ve que la chica se tensa de inmediato -y el único que puede cumplir tus sueños realidad- sus sonrisa se agranda

-tu eres el traidor, por tu culpa mi madre odia a los humanos, por lo que le sucedió a la tía Anko- la sirena estaba asustada pero sobretodo enojada -yo me voy de aquí, Sasuke por que me trajiste a este lugar?-

-tranquila Sakura, no pasa nada- responde Sasuketranquilamente

-además tu viniste por tu deseo, quieres estar con Neji- la sirena se queda quieta de repente -así es, tu amas al humano y harías cualquier cosa por el y yo soy el único que puede lograrlo-Orochimaru la veia fijamente

-pero tu eres malo, por eso mis padres te expulsaron, no puedo confiar en ti- la chica estaba empezando a dudar y Orochimaru lo noto por lo que sonrió

-no soy tan malo como dicen, tantos años de exilio me han servido para cambiar, además yo le hice un favor a Sasuke como el que quieres que yo te haga, yo cumplí su deseo y míralo, no le paso nada malo vez?-

-"si supieras"- Sasukesuspira -puedes confiar en el Sakura-

-dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo por Neji, que siempre estarías con el o es que no lo amas?-

-claro que si, yo lo amo y siempre estaré a su lado, pero como es que sabes tanto de mi?- mira intrigada a la serpiente

-tengo ciertas habilidades, habilidades que te permitirán estar con Neji, no seas desconfiada, entonces que dices?-

-yo no lo se- Sakurabaja la cabeza confundida

-ese es tu deseo, te lo recuerdo, dijiste que harías todo por el, además el es tu felicidad, renunciaras a ella?-

-"es un maldito manipulador, no se como fui capaz de caer"- el tritón veía a la serpiente con profundo odio

-yo….yo no lo hare, no renunciare a Neji, el es lo que mas amo y hare lo que sea por estar a su lado, dime que tengo que hacer para que me conviertas en humana?- la sonrisa de Orochimaru era enorme

-Sakura… - Sasuke estaba a punto de detenerla pero Orochimaru le dio una mirada de advertencia por lo que se quedo callado

-bien Sakura, te transformare en humana, pero a cambio debes de venderme tu alma-

-mi alma? Pe…pero eso no es posible-

-quieres estar con Neji?- Orochimarula mira fijamente -entonces ya sabes que hacer-

-yo…..yo…yo acepto-

-muy bien-

-"Sakura……de verdad lo amas"- Sasuke baja la mirada algo triste

-entonces empecemos- la serpientese acerca rápidamente a Sakura y muerde su cuello dejando un sello maldito en el (N/A: igual al sello maldito de Sasuke en el anime)

-ahhhhh!- la sirena gritaba del dolor, sentía que la marca la quemaba y le quitaba todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar inconsciente

-ya estas feliz?- pregunta Sasuke con odio mientras que ve como la cola de Sakura desaparece para dar lugar a un par de piernas, ahora Sakura era humana

-no sabes cuanto- Orochimaruempuja una especie de manta hacia Sasuke -llévala a la superficie si no quieres que muera-

-si- el tritónenvuelve a la chica en la manta y la toma en sus brazos -pero que piensas hacer con ella-

-tampoco soy tan malo, dejare que disfrute un poco al lado de su amado Neji, luego la usare para vengarme cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya vengan por ella, les dolerá ver como su hija me pertenece, hasta ese entonces que este con el humano-

-eso es aun mas cruel- Sasukele da una mirada asesina y se lleva nadando a Sakura

Mientras tanto

-Sakura! Demonios donde esta-

-tranquila Tsunade, ya aparecerá, a lo mejor y esta con Sasuke-

-eso espero Jiraiya porque si no, no se que hacer- Tsunadellora mientras abraza al tritón

-tranquila, no dejare que les pase nada a ti ni a ninguno de nuestros hijos-

-gracias, no se que haría sin ti-

-mama, papa ya apareció Sakura?- pregunta Naruto mientras llega con Ino

-aun no-

-Sakura-Inoagacha la cabeza triste

-Ino, por favor busca a Sasuke y mira si Sakura esta con el-

-si mama- la sirena sale nadando

-ahhh donde esta mi hermanita-

-cálmate Naruto, así no conseguiremos nada, mejor vayan a descansar-

-pero Jiraiya…- Tsunade lo mira triste

-háganme caso, yo esperare a que Ino regrese-

-"mañana a primera hora buscare a Neji"- Naruto miraba tristemente hacia la superficie

En la playa

-hace mucho que no observaba el mar, me trae malos recuerdos-la voz de Kakashiera nostálgica y su mirada triste

-lo dices por lo de Anko?- pregunta Gai que se encontraba a su lado

-nunca dejare de amarla-

-crees que si ella no nos hubiera ayudado ese día en el mar, las cosas serian diferentes?-

-no lo se, tal vez, aun así no me arrepiento ni de un solo segundo que pase con ella, no me arrepiento de haberla conocido y de amarla-

-Kakashi-

-la extraño Gai…y nunca dejare de hacerlo- una solitaria lagrima sale de sus ojos

-deberías de buscar a alguien más- mira a su amigo preocupado

-nunca nadie podrá reemplazarla-

-Kakashi……- en ese momento el mar frente a ellos se agita un poco y de repente Sasuke sale a la superficie cargando a una inconsciente Sakura

-un tritón- Kakashimira fijamente a Sasuke y luego mira a Sakura -y ella?-

-humanos- Sasukelos observa por unos segundos -conocen a Neji Hyuuga?-

-a Neji? Si, lo conocemos- responde Gai

-ella es Sakura-el tritónse acerca a la orilla

-Sakura? Pero ella es un sirena-Kakashila mira impresionado

-ya no- Sasukeagacha la cabeza algo triste -mi nombre es Sasuke, por favor lleven a Sakura con Neji-

-si - Kakashi se acerca y toma a la chica en sus brazos

-pero ella esta bien?- Gai la mira algo confundido

-solo esta inconsciente- Sasuke mira a Sakura fijamente -por favor cuiden de ella- tras decir eso se sumerge en el agua y desaparece de la vista de los otros dos

-que extraño, quien es ella?- Gai no entendia nada

-es la sirena de la que se enamoro Neji- el peligrisobserva a la chica entre sus brazos fijamente

-la sirena? Pero ahora es humana, que habrá sucedido, Kakashi?- el nombrado parecía ausente, solamente observaba a la pelirrosa fijamente

-Anko- susurro sin dejar de ve a Sakura

En la residencia Hyuuga

-hablaras con tu padre Neji?- pregunta Lee con algo de temor por tocar el tema

-si, mañana lo hare, aunque primero hablare con Sakura, le debo una disculpa-

-no te preocupes Neji, sabemos que todo saldrá bien, así que muchos ánimos- Tentenle regala una linda sonrisa

-lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar, ya esta algo tarde, además tengo que ver a Naruto temprano- Hinatase sonroja mucho mientras juega con sus dedos

-así que era eso- Leele guiña un ojo

-recuerda darle mi razón- dice Neji

Empiezan a caminar cuando se escuchan unas pisadas que avanzaban rápidamente hacia ellos, de repente escuchan que los llaman

-Neji!- Gaise acerca corriendo rápidamente en compañía de Kakashi que llevaba a alguien en sus brazos

-padre, que ocurre?- Lee los mira atentamente

-a quien llevas ahí Kakashi y que le paso?- Tenten se fija en la chica

-mira Neji- Kakashi se acerca lentamente hacia el ojiblanco y le enseña a la chica

-Sakura-

CONTINUARA………….

**espero que les haya gustado, la conti no tardara, estoy aprovechando las vacaciones n.n muchas gracias a todos por sus animos, en serio se los agradezco, un beso y hasta la conti ja-ne!**


	14. Humana

**Hola, aqui esta el cap, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentario y recuerden no matar a Sasuke XD bueno en este cap no sale pero supongo que aun lo odian, al menos ya se que alguien no quiere matarlo, bueno dejo de hablar y los dejo con el cap**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Humana

-Neji!!- Gai se acerca corriendo rápidamente en compañía de Kakashi que llevaba a alguien en sus brazos  
-padre, que ocurre?- le pregunta Lee  
-a quien llevas ahí Kakashi y que le paso?- Tenten se acerca a ver a la persona que Kakashi llevaba  
-mira Neji- Kakashi se acerca lentamente hacia el ojiblanco y le enseña a la chica  
-Sakura- dice Neji sin dejarla de ver  
-Sakura?- Hinata se acerca a ver a la chica -si, es Sakura, pero que hace aquí, debería estar en el agua-  
-primero miren esto- el peligris levanta un poco la manta y lo que se alcanza a ver son un par de piernas  
- piernas?- Tenten la mira impresionada  
-pero pensé que era una sirena- Lee estaba igual  
-Sakura- Neji no podía dejar de verla -que le paso? Kakashi, Gai donde la encontraron?- el chico lucia muy alterado  
-Kakashi y yo estábamos caminando por la playa cuando de repente apareció un tritón y nos pregunto si te conocíamos, luego nos pidió que trajéramos a la chica contigo- explica Gai  
-un tritón?-  
-su nombre era Sasuke- responde Kakashi  
-Sasuke- susurra Neji -y no les dijo nada, que le paso a Sakura o algo?-  
-no, lo único que dijo es que ya no era una sirena-  
-que ya no era una sirena?-  
-eso solo quiere decir que ahora es humana-

Lee mira a Neji pensando que estaría feliz por la noticia pero todo lo contrario, su cara mostraba preocupación y angustia, Neji se acerca a Kakashi y toma a Sakura en sus brazos.

-que pasa Neji? No estas feliz? Ya es humana, ahora pueden estar juntos- dice Lee sonriendo  
-ahí algo raro- Neji miraba fijamente a Sakura -todo esto es muy raro, como es que de repente Sakura es una humana, eso no es posible-  
-eso no lo sabemos Neji, ahí muchas cosas en este mundo que desconocemos pero sin embargo son posibles y están ahí- Kakashi lo miraba  
-dices que no es Sakura?- pregunta Tenten confundida a Neji  
-no, no me refiero a eso, ella es Sakura, puedo sentirlo…..es solo que me intriga la forma en la que se transformo en humana-  
-oigan que es eso?- Hinata se acerca y señala el cuello de Sakura en el cual había una marca negra, el sello de maldición  
-una marca, que será?- Gai la observa fijamente  
-mas bien parece un sello, lo mas probable es que tenga que ver con lo que sucedió- Kakashi lo mira muy desconfiado  
-puede ser, ella no lo tenia antes, pero esta bien?- Neji no dejaba de ver a Sakura  
-si, Sasuke dijo que solo estaba inconsciente-  
-Neji, lo mejor será llevarla a descansar y ponerle algo de ropa-  
-tienes razón Tenten, la llevare a mi cuarto-  
-a tu cuarto?- Lee mira a Neji confundido  
-hasta que no sepa que sucede, no puedo dejar que mi padre la vea, además ella necesita de cuidados, yo la cuidare-  
-pero Neji, ella puede quedarse en mi cuarto-  
-no es necesario Hinata yo la cuidare, mejor hazme el favor y préstale algo de tu ropa-  
-si, Tenten acompáñame a buscar algo-  
- si-

Así las dos chicas van a buscar ropa para Sakura, mientras tanto los demás se dirigen a la habitación de Neji para llevar a la chica, al llegar allí, Neji la deja delicadamente sobre la cama y se queda embelesado observándola.

-estas seguro de dejarla aquí en tu cuarto, Hinata, Tenten o Temari se pueden encargarse de ella-  
-ya dije que no Lee, ella se quedara conmigo- los mira a los tres -o es que acaso creen que voy a hacerle algo raro-  
-eso no lo sabemos- Kakashi lo mira pícaramente y le guiña un ojo a lo que Neji se sonroja  
-yo no soy ningún enfermo-  
-tranquilo neji, solo bromeaba, no veo el problema en que Sakura se quede aquí-  
-gracias Kakashi- en eso entran Hinata y Tenten en compañía de Temari  
-ella es?- Temari se acerca y mira a Sakura -es muy bonita-  
-así es, es hermosa- Neji sonríe mientras mira a la pelirrosa, luego se pone serio -bien, además de nosotros, nadie mas debe saber que Sakura se encuentra en esta casa, Hinata, mañana cuando hables con Naruto cuéntale lo que sucede, a lo mejor el sepa algo-  
-si Neji, ahora salgan, nosotras nos encargaremos de cambiarla de ropa-  
-muy bien-

Los hombres salen de la habitación mientras las chicas vestían a Sakura. Todos esperaban en el pasillo y Neji lucia muy serio.

-estas bien Neji?- pregunta Lee  
-si, no pasa nada, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento-  
-no te preocupes, mejor alégrate porque la chica a la que amas puede estar a tu lado, aprovecha los momentos y oportunidades que la vida te da-  
-tienen razón Gai- les sonríe-  
-nosotros nos iremos a descansar, será mejor que tú lo hagas Neji-  
-si Kakashi- en eso se abre la puerta y salen las chicas  
-ya esta y no te preocupes que solo esta dormida-  
-muchas gracias Hinata-  
- bien, buenas noches- Temari hace una reverencia y todos se retiran.

Neji entra al cuarto y allí se encontraba Sakura con una bata larga blanca acostada en su cama y cubierta por una sabana, al verla Neji no pudo evitar sonreír y que una idea se pasara por su cabeza

- "se ve muy hermosa en mi cama, me gustaría verla así todos los días y que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera su rostro"- Neji se sonrojo al máximo por sus pensamientos -"que estoy pensando"-

Se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el borde de esta mientras empieza a acariciar suavemente el cabello de Sakura, sigue acariciando su rostro lentamente y se detiene en su cuello, en la marca

-que será esto? Es extraño, debo hablar con Sasuke, el debe saber que sucedió- le da un suave beso en los labios a Sakura y se acomoda a su lado -buenas noches mi sirena-

Mientras tanto

-que pasa Ino? Encontraste a Sasuke?- pregunta Jiraiya impaciente  
-lo siento mucho papá pero Sasuke no esta por ninguna parte-  
-que extraño-  
-donde están mama y Naruto?-  
-los mande a descansar y será mejor que tu y yo hagamos lo mismo, mañana buscaremos a Sakura-  
-crees que le haya pasado algo raro?-  
-no lo se Ino, espero que no-

Al día siguiente

Sakura empezaba a despertarse, sentía que le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba mareada y le ardía el cuello, aun así se sentía bien, sentía algo cálido a su lado.

Abrió los ojos torpemente y se encontró un lugar en el cual nunca había estado, era enorme y todo era de un color blanco satinado, sintió algo de peso en su cintura, dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con el rostro pacifico de Neji que dormía mientras la abrazaba.

-Ne….Neji?-

Sakura lo miraba sin poderlo creer, estaba junto a la persona que mas amaba después de lo que había sucedido, levanto un poco la sabana y miro hacia a bajo, lo vio, tenia piernas, eso quería decir que Orochimaru había cumplido su deseo, ahora era humana y estaba al lado de Neji, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo fuertemente despertándolo.

-Sakura?- Neji se despertó asustado viendo como la chica lo abrazaba  
-Neji, de verdad eres tu?- se aferraba mas a el  
-si Sakura soy yo-

El chico le sonríe tiernamente, Sakura no puedo soportar esa sonrisa así que de repente lo tomo del cuello y empezó a besarlo, se sentía inmensamente feliz y Neji correspondía el beso gustoso, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de repente.

-eh? Disculpen la interrupción- Kakashi tenia los ojos como platos y es que al entrar no se imagino ver a Neji sobre Sakura besándola de una forma muy apasionada mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello intensificando el beso  
-Kakashi- Neji se separo de inmediato muy rojo mientras Sakura observaba al peligris igual  
-no se preocupen, sigan con lo suyo, yo solo venia a traerle en desayuno que le preparo Temari a Sakura- sonríe mientras coloca una bandeja en la mesa  
-nos conocemos?- pregunta Sakura confundida al ver que Kakashi la llamo por su nombre  
-no oficialmente, Neji me ha hablado mucho de ti, soy Kakashi Hatake- le regala una sonrisa  
-Kakashi?- se queda viéndolo interrogante, ese nombre le sonaba bastante -disculpa Kakashi, conoces a mas sirenas?-  
- conocí a una hace mucho tiempo- su mirada se pone triste  
- Anko- Sakura salta de repente muy asombrada  
-conociste a Anko?- Kakashi se acerca rápidamente a la pelirrosa  
-no alcance a conocerla pero es mi tía-  
-eso quiere decir que eres hija de Tsunade y de Jiraiya-  
-así es, entonces tú eres el pescador del cual se enamoro la tía Anko-  
-así es- sonríe nostálgico  
-bien, mas tarde podrán hablar, ahora Sakura come- Neji interviene al ver como ambos entristecían a medida que avanzaba la conversación  
-si Neji, muchas gracias Kakashi- la chica le sonríe de forma tierna  
-no te preocupes, además fue Temari quien lo preparo- Kakashi le devuelve la sonrisa pero luego se pone serio- Neji, Hinata y Temari ya salieron a encontrarse con Naruto-  
-Naruto?- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida -haz hablado con Naruto?- pregunta a Neji  
-no aun no, Hinata le contara que esta aquí-  
- entiendo- Sakura trataba de ocultarlo pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa y asustada -"Naruto, como lo tomara y mis padres e Ino"-  
-Sakura- Neji la mira fijamente -que te sucedió, como es que eres humana?-  
-bueno yo….yo hice...algo así como un trato- Kakashi y Neji la miran de forma interrogante  
-que clase de trato?-  
-"no puedo decirles que di a cambio de que me convirtieran en humana ni mucho menos que fue Orochimaru, no después de lo que sucedió con Kakashi y la tía Anko"- se lleva su mano a la marca del cuello que le empezó a doler -bueno hay un hechicero en el mar, el me convirtió en humana-  
-a cambio de que?- Kakashi la mira fijamente, tenia sus sospechas  
-a cambio de oro- Sakura dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza -mis padres son los reyes del mar y poseen oro y muchos tesoros, el quería oro y yo se lo di-  
-oro?- el peligris la miraba incrédulo, sabia que escondía algo pero no podía presionarla a hablar -y la marca de tu cuello?-  
-marca?- le dolía el cuello pero no sabia de ninguna marca, luego recordó cuando Orochimaru la mordió -debe de ser algún símbolo del acuerdo- susurro pero los demás la escucharon  
-bien hablaremos después- dice Neji serio  
-si, yo me retiro, con permiso- Kakashi sale de la habitación  
-bien Sakura, come- Neji destapa la bandeja en la cual había mucha comida, Sakura la miraba como si la comida fuera la que se la fuera a comer a ella, Neji sonrió ante esto -me imagino que es extraño para ti- la chica asiente con la cabeza -ya te acostumbraras, abre la boca- tomo un tenedor con comida y lo llevo a la boca de Sakura que sonrió al probarlo

Neji le daba a comer a Sakura de una forma muy tierna y ella sonreía con cada gesto del chico, realmente ambos se sentían felices, pero una duda vino a la mente de la pelirrosa por lo cual su semblante se entristeció.

-sucede algo?-  
-Neji, por que me dijiste todo eso tan horrible?- lo miro seriamente pero de forma triste  
-que?-

Mientras tanto

-Shikamaru, recuérdame por que estas aquí conmigo?- Naruto mira seriamente al tritón que estaba a su lado mientras esperaba a que Hinata llegara  
-Ino me conto y estoy preocupado por Sakura-  
-si como no, lo que quieres es ver a Temari-  
-puede ser, que problemático- se sonroja de inmediato, en eso aparecen las dos chichas  
-Naruto, Shikamaru- Hinata les sonríe a ambos  
- hola- Shikamaru saluda a Hinata y luego mira a Temari -hola chica problemática- esta se sonroja y le sonríe  
-hola- responde el rubio muy serio  
-pasa algo Naruto?- Hinata lo mira preocupada  
-Sakura desapareció-  
-ella esta con nosotros- dice de repente Temari  
-como es eso posible?- Shikamaru las observa  
-ella es humana-

CONTINUARA……………..

**otra vez los deje con la intriga jejeje gomen, no me vayan a matar, ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos y hasta la conti n.n**


	15. Confesión

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegro mucho que les guste mi fic, bueno los problemas empiezan y mas de uno no sabe que hacer, empezando con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, disculpen si se pegan algunas palabras o renglones, he tenido problemas para subir, realmente no se que le pasa a esta pagina, esta poniendo algo de problema, bueno espero que les guste y disfruten del cap**

" " pensamientos  
-- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Confesión  
**

-Neji, por que me dijiste todo eso tan horrible?- Sakura lo miro seriamente pero de forma triste

-que?-

-Neji me amas?-

-por supuesto que si Sakura, nunca lo dudes-

-entiendo, te casaras con Tenten?- esa pregunta dejo muy confundido a Neji

-claro que no, ya te lo había dicho, Tenten y yo solo somos amigos, yo te amo a ti, de donde sacas esas ideas?-

-no son ideas, tú me lo dijiste-

-que? Claro que no-

-si, tu me dijiste que no podías estar conmigo ya que yo era una sirena, me dijiste que no era lo suficiente buena para ti y por eso te casarías con Tenten y que jamás querías volver a verme, que todo había sido un juego, por eso…por eso…yo me convertí en humana, para que tu me amaras, para poder estar a tu nivel- todo esto lo decía mientras lloraba amargamente

-Sa…..Sakura- Neji estaba muy impresionado -yo jamás te diría esas cosas, me escuchas jamás-

-claro que si, tú lo dijiste, pero yo te amo tanto que hice esto por ti, me convertí en humana para que pudieras amarme- no paraba de llorar

-Sakura, escúchame- se acerca a la chica y la abraza fuertemente tratando de calmar su llanto -jamás diría eso, yo te amo, te amo como eres, una sirena, eso jamás me importo, ni me importara, nunca te dejaría por otra, tu eres todo para mi-

-pero Neji…-. el chico coloca un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar

-pero nada Sakura- se acerco y la beso tiernamente

Mientras tanto

-Humana, Sakura es humana?- Naruto no lo podía creer -es una broma cierto Hinata?-

-no Naruto, Sakura es humana y esta con nosotros, en este momento esta en nuestra casa con Neji-

-pero como es eso posible? Que paso?- Shikamaru estaba igual de confundido

-anoche llegaron Kakashi y Gai que son nuestros concejeros, Kakashi traía a Sakura en sus brazos, pero ella ya no tenia una cola, tenía piernas, ellos nos dijeron que un tritón llamado Sasuke les había entregado a Sakura, les había pedido que la llevaran con Neji y que la cuidaran-

-Sasuke- susurro el rubio -demonios, que habrá sucedido?!-

-Sasuke, hay que hablar con el- interviene Shikamaru

-no sabemos nada de el, ayer Ino no lo encontró- Naruto estaba muy alterado

-lo mejor será que hablen con Sakura, le diremos a Neji que la traiga mas tarde- Temari trata de calmar un poco las cosas

-si-

-estas bien Naruto?- pregunta Hinata preocupada

-no, no lo estoy, no se como explicarles esto a mis padres y a Ino además como es posible que Sakura sea humana? Hay algo que no me gusta en esto-

-no te preocupes Naruto, ella estará bien con nosotros, sabes que Neji la cuidara bien y no le pasara nada-

-gracias Hinata- se acerca a la chica y la besa -iré a hablar con mis padres, deben de estar preocupados-

- si, suerte, yo le diré a Sakura y a Neji, nos veremos mas tarde- la chica le sonríe de forma tierna

-Shikamaru, vienes?- le pregunta el rubio

-no, ve tu, luego te alcanzo, me quedare un rato mas- observa fijamente a Temari

-esta bien, nos vemos más tarde Hinata, hasta pronto Temari y Shikamaru- Naruto se sumerge en el agua

-supongo que te quedaras Temari- pregunta Hinata

-si no te molesta-

-no hay problema, nos vemos mas tarde, hasta luego Shikamaru- Hinata se va algo preocupada por Naruto

-crees que Naruto estará bien?- pregunta Temari mientras se sienta en una roca

-la verdad no lo se, esto es muy problemático- Shikamaru suspira y sale del agua para sentarse al lado de Temari, luego se recuesta y su mirada se pierde en el cielo- el y Sakura tendrán muchos problemas, su madre odia a los humanos-

-que tienen de malo los humanos?- lo mira molesta

-son problemáticos-

-pues tú también lo eres-

-claro que no- no le importancia por lo que la rubia se molesta

-eres tan desesperante-

-y tu tan problemática- la chica lo mira de forma asesina así que sonríe -te he dicho que me gustas?-

-que?- Temari estaba en shock -que dijiste?-

-que me gustan las chicas problemáticas como tu- se incorpora y se acerca peligrosamente a Temari

-que haces?-

-algo que no me aburre-

-como que?-

-como esto- Shukamaru corta la distancia y le da un pequeño beso en los labios -ya ves que no soy tan desesperante-

-pues yo no soy tan problemática- ante la sorpresa de el, la rubia lo toma del cuello y lo besa de forma apasionada

En las profundidades del océano

-ya quita esa cara Sasuke, deberías estar feliz-

-eres un maldito Orochimaru-

-no digas nada, tú cambiaste a Sakura por tu libertad, así que eres peor que yo- tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-tu solo me manipulaste para que Sakura cayera- respiraba profundo tratando de calmar la rabia que sentía -bien, me darás mi libertad?-

-sabes Sasuke, he visto tu desempeño y me ha gustado mucho, la verdad he estado pensando y no creo querer perder a un súbdito tan eficiente como tú, eres muy útil y no me convence dejarte ir-

-que estas queriendo decir?-

-veras Sasuke, con pesar te digo que tendré que romper nuestro trato, no te daré tu libertad, al menos no aun, eres muy valioso para dejarte ir, además eres el indicado para seguir mis pasos-

-maldito!! Teníamos un trato!!-

-así es, pero yo lo deshago, recuerda que aquí el que tiene la última palabra soy yo, así que lo lamento mucho Sasuke, pero me servirás por un buen tiempo, pero alégrate ya que ahora tienes compañía, recuerda que ahora Sakura también me pertenece-

-eres un traidor!!- Sasuke sentía mucha rabia y odio, le entrego a Sakura para nada, tenia que hacer algo -esto no se queda si-

-sabes que mientras tengas ese sello, no me podrás hacer nada- al decir eso, el sello aparece en el cuello de Sasuke -lo había ocultado para que no sospecharan, pero ahora que tengo lo que quiero, da igual si lo ven-

-quizás yo no pueda hacer nada- se sostenía con la mano la marca que empezaba a quemarlo -pero créeme que alguien mas lo hará- dicho eso Sasuke sale nadando rápidamente mientras la serpiente reía perversamente

En la residencia Hyuuga

-te amo Neji- dice Sakura después de cortar el beso

-y yo a ti Sakura, pero dime de donde sacaste todo eso?-

-tú me lo dijiste anoche cuando nos vimos-

-nosotros no nos vimos anoche, no hasta que Kakashi y Gai te trajeron, la ultima vez que hable contigo fue en la tarde cuando te pedí que te fueras y me disculpo por eso, fui muy frio contigo-

-no es posible, yo hable contigo en la noche, Sasuke me dijo que tú querías verme y así lo hice, nos encontramos y ahí fue donde me dijiste eso-

- claro que no, estuve todo el tiempo aquí con Hinata, además hace un tiempo que no veo a Sasuke-

-Sasuke- susurra Sakura- "será que el…..no..no puede ser….tal vez Orochimaru"- recuerda la historia de Anko -"Orochimaru se transformo en Kakashi y trato mal a la tía Anko……es como lo que paso conmigo….será que el… Neji no debe de saber lo de mi trato con Orochimaru…pero que querría el de mi y que relación tendrá Sasuke con el?"-

-estas bien Sakura? En que piensas?-

-en nada Neji, no importa al menos estamos juntos por fin- lo abraza con una sonrisa algo forzada -"necesito hablar con Sasuke"-

-esta bien- se pone de pie y le tiende la mano a Sakura -ven, tienes que cambiarte-

-eh? Si- toma su mano y se levanta de la cama pero cae al piso, afortunadamente Neji alcanzo a sostenerla

-veo que no sabes caminar-

-esto es complicado y extraño-

-ven, yo te enseño, toma mis manos- Sakura obedeció -ahora coloca un pie adelante y luego el otro y avanza-

Después de un rato, Sakura aprendió a caminar con ayuda de Neji, estaba algo distraída pero la sonrisa del chico siempre la alegraba.

-Neji, Sakura- saluda Hinata con una sonrisa entrando al cuarto

- buenos días Hinata

-te traje un vestido para que te cambies- Hinata le pasa a Sakura un hermoso vestido de color perla satinado, lleno de bordados de flores y de encajes

-muchas gracias-

-hablaste con Naruto- ante la pregunta de Neji, Sakura palideció

-así es, el no sabe nada, dijo que quería verlos mas tarde- responde Hinata

-bien, no hay problema-

-Sakura, Naruto dijo que hablaría con tus padres y tu hermana- la pelirrosa no podía estar más aterrada

En el mar

-Naruto, donde estabas?- pregunta Ino al ver llegar a su hermano

-buscando a Sakura-

-la encontraste?-

-algo así, donde están mamá y papá?-

-están adentro, donde esta Sakura?-

-ven, necesito hablar con los tres-

-eh? Si- Ino estaba sorprendida, Naruto lucia extremadamente serio, nunca lo había visto así

-mamá, papá, Ino, necesito hablar con ustedes-

-que sucede Naruto? pregunta Jiraiya

-se donde esta Sakura-

-de verdad?- el rostro de Tsunade se ilumino con una sonrisa -y esta bien? Donde esta? Por que no viene contigo?-

-porque ella esta en tierra- todos miran al rubio confundido -Sakura es humana-

-que??- Ino no lo creia

-Hu…humana?- parecía que Tsunade iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento

-pero como es eso posible? Y por que una humana?- Jiraiya se mostraba preocupado

-es hora de que sepan la verdad- todos miran atentos a Naruto -Sakura se enamoro de un humano llamado Neji Hyuuga y yo……..me enamore de una humana llamada Hinata Hyuuga-

-humanos, Naruto como fuiste capaz de hacer eso!! Sabes que esta prohibido toda relación con humanos, te lo había advertido-

-se mamá, pero no pude evitarlo, yo amo a Hinata y Sakura ama a Neji y ellos a nosotros-

-Naruto, sabes que somos de distintas especies, las cosas nunca funcionaran- Jiraiya lo miraba seriamente

-que no recuerdas lo que le sucedió a Anko? Te prohíbo a ti y a Sakura que vuelvan a ver a esos humanos-

-lo siento mucho mamá, pero yo amo a Hinata mas que nada en este mundo, no pienso renunciar a mi amor-

-serás el próximo rey del mar, eso es traición Naruto!!-

-traición seria dejar de amar a Hinata, seria traición a mi corazón!!-

-tranquilos los dos, nos estamos desviando del tema- interviene Jiraiya

-papá tiene razón, Naruto por que Sakura es humana?- Ino aun estaba asombrada por todo lo que habia oido

-realmente no lo se, hoy fui a ver si Neji sabia algo y Hinata me conto que habían encontrado anoche a Sakura transformada en humana, Sasuke se las había entregado-

-Sasuke?-

-por que Sasuke? Además solo hay alguien que puede hacer algo así- la mirada de Tsunade muestra terror

-Orochimaru- dice Sasuke apareciendo detrás de ellos

-Sasuke- Naruto se acerca a el -tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas-

-lo se Naruto- Sasuke se sostiene la marca con una mueca de dolor

-esa marca…es el sello maldito de Orochimaru- dice Jiraiya observando la marca de Sasuke

-eso quiere decir que tu…..- Tsunade lo miraba espantada

-así es, le vendí mi alma a Orochimaru a cambio de la muerte de Itachi-

-Sasuke como fuiste capaz de hacer eso?- Naruto se veia confundido

-quería venganza, el caso es que Sakura….ella le vendió su alma a Orochimaru a cambio de que la convirtiera en humana-

-no…no puede ser- Tsunade sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba

-pero por que Sakura haría eso?- Ino aun no se explicaba que estaba pensando Sakura

- para estar con Neji- responde Sasuke

- pero a Sakura y a Neji nunca les importo sus diferencias- Naruto no encontraba una respuesta al comportamiento de su hermana

-así es, pero yo engañe a Sakura- Sasuke agacha la cabeza y aparta la mirada de los demas

-que hiciste?- Jiraiya lo miraba de forma muy seria

-Orochimaru me transformo en Neji y le dije a Sakura que no la amaba por ser una sirena y muchas cosas más-

-lo mismo que paso con…..Anko- Tsunade apretaba los puños con fuerza

-como fuiste capaz de hacer algo así Sasuke, yo confiaba en ti, Sakura confiaba en ti- Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente

-Orochimaru me engaño, prometió devolverme mi libertad a cambio de Sakura, pero no lo hizo-

-no se debe de confiar en Orochimaru, es un traidor- Jitaoya suspira -bien debemos hablar con Sakura-

-quede con Hinata de encontrarme esta tarde con Neji y con Sakura-

- iremos contigo Naruto- dice Tsunade muy seria

CONTINUARA…………..

**Bueno como ven, Sasuke tambien es una victima de la serpiente de Orochimaru ¬¬ aunque eso no lo disculpa por lo que hizo, en fin al menos tomo el camino indicado de decir la verdad, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez tarde un poquito con la conti, ya que mañana regreso a la Universidad, se me acabaron las vacaciones T.T bueno gracias por todo y muchos besos.**


	16. Oportunidad

**Hola, de nuevo tarde enormemente y me disculpo con ustedes, mi corta semana de vacaciones acabo y de nuevo estoy estudiando y lo peor es que otra vez tengo examenes, aunque sinceramente nunca salgo de examenes ¬¬ buu el tiempo no alcanza para nada, en serio lamento porque me demore mucho, hare todo lo posible por no tardar con el proximo cap y pido que me disculpen y me entiendan que estoy en examenes, bueno espero que les guste el cap y muchisimas gracias a todos**

" " pensamientos  
-- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Oportunidad**

En la mansión Hyuuga

Sakura acababa de vestirse con el vestido color perla satinado, Hinata le ayudaba a arreglarse y le sujeto su largo cabello en una hermosa trenza y la adorno con flores blancas, la maquillo con un poco de sombra del color de su vestido, pero muy delicadamente.

-a Neji le va a encantar, ya ves que se va a morir cuando te vea- decia Hinata emocionada

-tu crees que le guste?- Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa observándose una y otra vez en el espejo

-claro que si, te ves hermosa, se enamorara mucho mas-

-gracias Hinata- le sonríe pero luego se pone seria

-que te pasa? Estas preocupada por Naruto?-

-así es, no se como vaya a tomarlo y lo peor es no se como reaccionan mis padres e Ino, aunque se que mamá debe de estar histérica, ella odia a los humano y se que esta muy molesta por lo de nosotros-

-entiendo- se pone triste

-no te preocupes, Naruto te ama y nada hará que se separe de tu lado, tranquila-

-pero ella es su madre, debe de odiarme-

-tranquila, como te digo a Naruto no le importa eso, debes de conocerlo mejor, nada hace que se de por vencido, el nunca se rinde-

-gracias Sakura- le sonríe -bueno ahora vamos a ver a Neji- la chica se tensa -ahora la que tiene que estar tranquila eres tu jejeje-

Afuera de la habitación

-que haces Neji?- pregunta Lee llegando en compañía de Tenten y de Kakashi

- espero a que Sakura y Hinata salgan-

-las mujeres son muy lentas- Kakashi suspira ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Tenten

-por cierto Neji, como harás con tu padre?- pregunta Tenten

-no hare nada, me da igual lo que piense, es mi vida-

-no crees que sea peligroso para Sakura que el señor Hizashi la vea?- Lee lo mira desconfiado

-no creo que mi padre haga algo y si lo hace, no permitiré que lastime a Sakura- Neji estaba muy serio

-algo te incomoda? Es sobre lo que hablamos con Sakura?- pregunta Kakashi

-así es, eso de su trato no se, me da mala espina-

-a mi también, creo que Sakura nos oculta algo-

-a que se refieren?- Tenten miraba a Kakashi y a Neji intragada

-al medio que Sakura utilizo para convertirse en humana, hay algo que no me gusta y me da muy mal presentimiento además….-

-además que Neji?-

-Sakura me dijo algo que aun me tiene dando vueltas, dijo que habíamos hablado anoche y que yo la había tratado muy mal por ser una sirena y que no la amaba, por eso ella había cambiado a una humana-

-pero eso es imposible, tu anoche estabas con nosotros-

-lo se Tenten, además fue Sasuke quien definió el encuentro y yo no he hablado con Sasuke-

- "eso es como lo de aquella vez, como lo que paso con Anko, no será que Sakura…….Orochimaru? tendría sentido, además Sakura es la hija de Tsunade y de Jiraiya pero que ganaría Orochimaru convirtiendo a Sakura en humana y dejándola estar con Neji?, no ganaría nada, a menos que hubiera algo mas en el trato que hicieron"- pensaba Kakashi

-Kakashi, estas bien? Te quedaste callado-

-si, no pasa nada Lee- les sonríe -Neji, mas tarde Sakura y tu irán a hablar con el hermano de Sakura no es así?-

-si así es-

-déjame ir con ustedes-

-esta bien Kakashi, no veo ningún problema-

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre, Hinata sale seguida por Sakura que se encontraba con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, todos se quedaron en silencio e impactados por la belleza de Sakura, en especial Neji, estaba anonadado con la hermosura de ella que no sabia que decir

-ohh hermosa Sakurita, te ves como la mas hermosa de las flores- dice Lee mientras le da un beso en la mano de la chica, ante la mirada asesina de Tenten y de Neji que despertó de su asombro ante el acto de Lee

-cálmate Lee- dice Tenten entre dientes acabando con la mirada al nombrado

-Tenten no te enojes, es solo por ser un caballero, tú sabes que eres mi flor mas hermosa- Lee estaba nervioso y más al ver los penetrantes ojos blancos de Neji que lo descuartizaban con la mirada

-te ves muy bien Sakura- el peligris le sonríe

-muchas gracias Kakashi-

-y bien Neji? Que te parece? como se ve Sakura?- pregunta Hinata

-te ves hermosa-

Y sin poder evitarlo, Neji se acerco a Sakura, la tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarla de forma muy tierna, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que siempre Neji había sido una persona fría y seria que no expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente y allí estaba abrazando a Sakura como si no quisiera soltarla nunca mientras la besaba cada vez con mas pasión.

-que hermosa escena!!- grita alguien detrás de la pareja asustándola

-Gai- Neji separa sus labios de Sakura pero sin dejar de abrazarla

-Neji, no pensé que fueras tan apasionado- ante el comentario de Lee, Sakura y Neji no podían estar más rojos

-si, hay mucha pasión entre ambos, no se preocupe que ahora que están juntos pueden hacer sus cosas en privado- Kakashi los mira pícaramente mientras les guiña un ojo

-sucede algo Gai-? pregunta Hinata tratando de calmar el ambiente ya que su primo estaba en shock

-bueno- Gai se pone serio -los señores Hizashi y Hiashi te buscan Neji-

-entiendo- Neji se pone serio y suelta a Sakura pero toma su mano -vamos-

-iras con Sakura?- Tenten lo mira intrigada

-si, es ella la persona a la que amo y mi padre tiene que entenderlo-

Mientras tanto

-Shikamaru….tu…por que me besaste?- Temari estaba muy sonrojada

-ya te lo dije, eres una problemática pero me gustas- dice aburrido

-y tu eres insoportable…..pero también me gustas- al decir eso vuelve a besarlo

-crees que esto funcione?- pregunta después de separarse

-pues si lo de Hinata y Naruto y Sakura y Neji funciona, puede funcionar lo nuestro, aunque eso depende de nosotros-

-que problemático-

-si te parece tan problemático entonces dejemos así- Temari se pone de pie indignada, pero el tritón la toma por la muñeca y la vuelve a sentar dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-dije que era problemático pero no dije que no lo intentaría-

-así esta mejor-

-espero que si funcione ya que rompí mi boda por ti-

-te ibas a casar?- lo mira asombrada

-así es, pero te conocí a ti- cierra los ojos aburrido pero la chica lo besa

En el mar

- ya me estoy desesperando- Tsunade estaba furiosa

-tranquila Tsunade, Naruto quedo de verse con Sakura mas tarde, aun faltan algunas horas así que tranquilízate y espera-

-Jiraiya, como me pides que me tranquilice cuando mi hija es ahora una humana y si hasta ahora me entero que lo hizo porque esta enamorada de uno e hizo un trato con la maldita serpiente de Orochimaru vendiéndole su alma y además mi hijo también se enamoro de una humana y su mejor amigo nos engaño, vendiendo a Sakura a Orochimaru, como quieres que me calme!!-

-mama, eso no ayudara-

-claro que lo se Ino, esto solo se resolverá cuando deje las cosas claras con Sakura y con Naruto, además de que Sasuke tiene que responder por sus actos- mira fijamente a Naruto y a Sasuke que estaban en silencio un poco alejados

-como fuiste capaz de hacer esto Sasuke?- pregunta Naruto rompiendo el silencio

-quería mi libertad-

-eso no justifica que involucraras a mi hermana en esto, pensé que eras mi amigo-

-somos amigos Naruto, es solo que no lo pensé antes de hacerlo, no sabes lo que es servirle al maldito de Orochimaru-

-entiendo que debe de ser horrible pero por comenzar no debiste de venderle tu alma-

-estaba cegado por la venganza, solo pensaba en destruir a Itachi, recuerda que el arruino mi vida, asesino a mis padres y me dejo solo en este mundo- Sasuke apretaba los puños con rabia

-no estas solo, recuerda que mis padres siempre te han querido como a un hijo y yo como a un hermano-

-ya no, no después de lo que le hice a Sakura, ahora si estoy realmente solo y Orochimaru no cumplió su parte del trato por lo que tendré que servirle siempre-

-no-

-que?-

-no le servirás a Orochimaru ni mucho menos Sakura, yo no lo permitiré, nunca lo hare-

-pero Naruto-

-pero nada Sasuke, a pesar de lo que hayas hecho eres mi amigo, no creas que no estoy molesto por lo que hiciste, pero después de que arreglemos todo te lo cobrare- le sonríe

-gracias Naruto y…..lo siento-

En la residencia Hyuuga

Sakura y Neji bajaban por las escaleras de la enorme mansión tomados de las manos mientras se miraban tiernamente, detrás iban Hinata y Kakashi, abajo se encontraban Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga que tenía una mirada seria y mas al ver a Neji llegar tomado de la mano de una chica.

-Neji, que significa esto? Quien esa chica?- pregunta Hizashi con rabia en su voz

-ella es Sakura y es la mujer que amo- la chica se sonroja y saluda con la mano

- Sakura? Pero no dijiste que era una sirena?-

-una sirena?- Hiashi los mira confundido

-es una historia larga padre- dice Hinata

-así es, era una sirena pero ahora es humana- responde Neji

-estas comprometido con Tenten-

-ya te dije padre que no me casare con Tenten, yo amo a Sakura-

-no te lo repetiré mas Neji, además agradece que te hable después de lo que me hiciste-

-te lo merecías y no me arrepiento de haberte golpeado-

-insolente-

-Hizashi tranquilízate y tu Neji se mas respetuoso con tu padre-

-lo siento mucho tío pero sabes que hablar civilizadamente con mi padre es imposible-

-Neji, escucha a tu tío y hazle caso-

- esta bien Kakashi-

-disculpen que me meta- todas las miradas se posan sobre Sakura lo que hace que se ponga muy nerviosa

-si señorita, díganos- dice Hiashi en forma respetuosa

-señor- se dirige a Hizashi -yo amo a Neji, créame que lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo, jamás pensaría en hacer algo que lo perjudicara o lastimara, estoy dispuesta a todo por el, así que le pido por favor que me de una oportunidad, una oportunidad de intentar hacer feliz a su hijo-

Hizashi la mira de forma fría y muy seria lo que hace que Sakura se ponga nerviosa, luego da unos pasos hacia ella y la mira detalladamente de pies a cabeza y luego se detiene en sus ojos, Sakura estaba asustada pero aun así no bajaba la mirada, sus ojos jades se encontraban fijos en los blancos de Hizashi.

- debo decir Neji que no tienes mal gusto, es una chica hermosa y al parecer te ama realmente, además su mirada……..se parece a la de tu madre- Hizashi se queda en silencio por unos momentos -se que ella no desistirá y mucho menos tu, esta bien Neji- suspira -haz lo que quieras, pero después afronta las consecuencias tu solo- se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar a la salida de la gran habitación

-muchas gracias padre- una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Neji y aprieta un poco la mano de Sakura que sonríe abiertamente

-bien Neji, parece que lo conseguiste, espero que tu no me traigas tantos problemas Hinata- dice Hiashi a la chica

-bu…bueno padre yo- Hinata estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa

-tranquila, bien Kakashi cuida de ellos-

-si señor Hiashi-

-gracias tío-

-un placer señorita- Hiashi hace una reverencia con la cabeza a Sakura y se retira por el mismo lugar por el que se fue Hizashi

-bien, ya lo lograron- dice Kakashi algo serio

-eso parece- Neji no se veía muy convencido

- sucede algo Neji?-

-no pasa nada Hinata- voltea a ver a Sakura -Sakura demos una vuelta antes de ver a Naruto-

-si Neji-

-nos veremos mas tarde- se despide Kakashi

-si-

Sakura y Neji salen de la casa tomados de las manos, empiezan a caminar por un hermoso campo de flores con muchos arboles, Sakura estaba maravillada, nunca había visto un lugar así, se soltó de la mano de Neji y empezó a correr por todo el lugar mientras miraba cada flor y perseguía a las aves o algunos animales, Neji la veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-esto es tan hermoso, nunca me imagine algo así- Sakura estaba muy feliz

-si, es un lugar muy bello- Neji recoge una hermosa flor rosa y se la da a Sakura -ten es para ti-

-muchas gracias Neji- le da un pequeño beso y lo mira sonriente, luego se fija en un detalle -ese, es el caracol que te regale- señala el caracol que estaba en una cadena al lado del collar de la madre del chico

-así es, nunca me separo de el, es de mis tesoros mas valiosos-

-Neji- estaba muy sonrojada

-yo quiero darte algo- se quita el collar de media luna que pertenecía a su madre y lo coloca alrededor del cuello de Sakura

-Neji, yo no puedo aceptarlo….era de tu madre, significa mucho para ti-

-por eso quiero que tu lo tengas, te amo tanto Sakura, por eso quiero que tu lo lleves siempre para que recuerdes que te amo, además se que lo cuidaras bien-

-así es Neji, lo cuidare con mi vida y te prometo que nunca me separare de el-

-gracias Sakura, te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-estas preocupada no es así?-

-no te lo niego, estoy tan feliz al estar a tu lado, pero Naruto, Ino y mis padres no se que dirán-

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-eso espero- dice no muy convencida

CONTINUARA…………

**Bueno en el siguiente cap el encuentro de Sakura con sus padres y hermanos y Neji se enterara de la verdad sobre el trato de Sakura, como les digo hare todo lo posible por no tardar y muchas gracias por leer y apoyar este fic**


	17. Confrontacion

**Hola, que pena con ustedes, lamento mucho esta tardanza que de verdad ha sido mucha y me disculpo con ustedes, no quiero sonar a que me estoy justificando, pero considero que por respeto les debo una explicacion.**

**En primer lugar he estado super ocupada con la Universidad, en serio la universidad me esta matando hasta el punto que mi salud fisica y mental se esta desmejorando notablemente, en fin ando realmente enferma y a esto se le suma una serie de problemas que tienen mis nervios al borde, mi mama anda muy enferma ultimamente y realmente me tiene muy preocupada,mi papa esta pasando por una depresion debido al estado de salud de mi tia y yo ando hasta pero que ellos.**

**Espero que me disculpen, pero esto se sale de mis manos, aun asi no dejare esta historia ya que escribir es de las cosas que realmente me gustan y me relaja, aqui les traigo un cap y espero traerles el proximo pronto y que nada se interponga en ello, bueno de nuevo mis disculpan y espero que les siga gustando este fic.**

**"** " pensamientos

-- cambio de escena

(N/A) Notas de la autora

descripción de la situación

**Confrontación**

El día había pasado rápidamente, ya era tarde y en pocas horas anochecería, durante todo el tiempo Sakura había permanecido en el jardín abrazada a Neji y disfrutando la tranquilidad de ese hermoso lugar, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada ya que sabía que era el momento de enfrentar sus acciones y hablar con Naruto.

-cálmate Sakura- dice Neji tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a la chica por la cintura

-por que me dices eso?- lo mira confundida

-porque estas temblando-

-lo siento- responde apenada

-no te preocupes, Naruto te quiere mucho, no creo que se enoje-

-eso espero "pero si se entera de lo de Orochimaru, seguro que se enojara y mucho"-

- sucede algo, te quedaste pensativa-

-ah? No, no sucede nada- le sonríe a Neji

-si tu lo dices "siento que me estas ocultando algo Sakura y voy a averiguar que es"- la mira fijamente y de forma seria, luego le sonríe- te amo-

-y yo a ti- lo besa de forma tierna

-Sakura, Neji- saluda Hinata llegando al jardín en compañía de Kakashi e interrumpiendo el beso -es hora de ir a ver a Naruto-

-si- suspira con una notable preocupación

-tranquila Sakura, yo estoy contigo, no pasara nada- Neji toma la mano de la chica y la aprieta suavemente

-tranquila Sakura, todos te apoyaremos- Kakashi le regala una sonrisa que hizo a Sakura sentir mejor.

-muchas gracias a todos-

-bien, entonces vamos-

-si-

Mientras tanto

-bien, es hora de ir a ver a Sakura, quede con Hinata- dice Naruto

-entonces vamos- la voz de Tsunade era fría y muy seria

-Sakura nos debe una explicación- Ino lucia preocupada

-hay que ver como salimos de este problema- suspira Jiraiya

-no creo que podamos, Orochimaru es astuto, sabe mover muy bien sus piezas, ya vieron lo me hizo a mi y a Sakura- Sasuke agacha la cabeza

-y también a Anko, pero no dejare que esa maldita serpiente se salga con la suya-

-no te preocupes Tsunade, nos encargaremos de Orochimaru-

-muchas gracias Jiraiya- le da un tierno beso

-mama- Naruto la llama con una mueca de preocupación al lado de Ino que estaba igual

-que sucede?-

-por favor no seas muy dura con Sakura-

- bueno yo- ve la cara suplicante de Naruto y de Ino y suspira -tratare pero no les prometo nada-

-lo mejor será que vayamos ya- dice Sasuke fríamente -Orochimaru ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente y eso solo significa que esta planeando algo y no es nada bueno, hay que tener cuidado-

-es cierto, vamos-

En la playa

-ya esta tarde Shikamaru, tengo que irme-

-no seas problemática Temari, quédate un rato más-

-llevamos todo el día aquí, además no tarda en llegar Hinata con Sakura, recuerda que se van a encontrar con Naruto-

-pues entonces los esperamos-

-no creo que sea correcto intervenir en sus asuntos-

-que problemático-

-Temari- la llama Hinata llegando con el resto

-ves ya llegaron- reprende la rubia

-no es mi culpa, al menos te quedaras- el triton sonríe con superioridad

-hola, están aquí desde la mañana?- pregunta Hinata

-ehh si- responde Temari muy sonrojada

-Shikamaru!!- Sakura se acerca a la orilla con una gran sonrisa

-Sakura- Shikamaru le sonríe igual y luego la mira de forma detallada -veo que entonces es verdad, eres humana, problemático-

-jejeje si, algo así-

- te ves muy bonita- le sonríe ante la mirada seria de Neji y de Temari

- gracias-

-Sakura- la llama Neji colocándose a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura de forma posesiva

-ah? Lo olvidaba, Shikamaru, ellos son Neji y Kakashi, el es Shikamaru un amigo-

-un placer- le sonrie Kakashi

-igualmente- saluda Neji ya mas tranquilo

-si encantado- luego Shikamaru mira a la rubia -también soy el novio de Temari-

-en serio?- todos los miraban sorprendidos

-si- estaba muy sonrojada

-felicitaciones, ahora ya entiendo lo de Ino-

-Ino?- Temari mira a Sakura confundida

-es mi hermana-

-nos íbamos a casar- responde el triton

-entonces es ella- dice Temari en un susurro

-de que hablan?- Neji los mira confundido

-si, ya nos perdimos- Kakashi estaba igual

-jejeje lo siento, disculpen-

-al parecer allá viene Naruto- dice Hinata con una gran sonrisa mientras apunta a una sombra que se mueve bajo el agua

- pero no viene solo- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa así que se pego al brazo de Neji

-Sakura tranquila- Neji tenia una mueca de dolor debido a que Sakura lo estaba apretando muy fuerte y enterrándole las uñas en su brazo

-hola- saluda Naruto muy serio saliendo a la superficie, detrás de el salen Ino, Tsunade, Jiraiya y por ultimo Sasuke

-no puede ser- ahora la cara de Sakura era de terror al ver a sus padres

-Sakura- Tsunade la mira seriamente de pies a cabeza y su rostro se pone triste, luego mira a los demás -tu!!- apunta a Kakashi con rabia

-hola- Kakashi levanta la mano y saluda tranquilamente con una sonrisa

- debí saber que estabas detrás de esto-

- tranquila Tsunade-

-no me pidas que me tranquilice Jiraiya, fue culpa de el lo que le sucedió a Anko-

-la verdad no se que pasa, pero creo que el asunto aquí es Sakura- Ino mira a su hermana y luego ve a Shikamaru y le sonríe -no sabia que estabas aquí-

-larga historia- Shikamaru le sonríe y Temari los mira muy seria

- Ino tiene razón, bien Sakura tienes mucho que explicar- Naruto la miraba esperando una explicacion

-ehh bueno-

-disculpen que los interrumpa pero me parece conveniente que nos presentemos primero- interrumpe Neji al ver la expresion de Sakura

-tienes razón jovencito, yo soy Jiraiya y soy el padre de Naruto, Sakura e Ino-

-soy Tsunade la reina del mar y madre de estos irresponsables- mira a Sakura y a Naruto de forma asesina

-yo soy Ino, encantada, soy la hermana de Sakura y de Naruto-

- ustedes ya me conoces, soy Sasuke- dice de forma fría y sin mirar a nadie

- Sasuke- susurra Sakura mientras lo observa

-encantados, yo soy Kakashi Hatake-

-claro que sabemos quien eres ¬¬- la reina del mar lo mira de forma asesina

-déjalos terminar-

-un placer, soy Hinata Hyuuga- hace una reverencia

-yo soy Sabaku no Temari, criada de la señorita Hinata- hace una leve inclinación

-mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga- dice de forma respetuosa

-ya veo- Tsunade los mira de forma seria y detallada -entonces tu eres el que enredaste a Sakura y la hiciste hacer semejante estupidez!!- le grita a Neji mientras lo apunta acusadoramente, luego voltea a Hinata -y tú, le lavaste el cerebro a Naruto!!-

-eso no es cierto mama-

-claro que si lo es Naruto, por culpa de ellos dos ustedes están como están-

-mama no digas eso yo amo a Neji-

-y por eso hiciste esta estupidez Sakura?! Solamente mírate, como fuiste capaz- Sakura agacha la cabeza

-señora no debe de tratar a así a Sakura-

-tu cállate Hyuuga, esto es culpa tuya-

-mama cálmate-

-no me pidas que me calme Ino- mira a la pelirrosa -Sakura, como fuiste capaz de venderle tu alma a Orochimaru!!-

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso, Kakashi se tenso de repente y Neji y Hinata miraban a Sakura que parecía en shock

-co…como lo supiste?-

-yo se los dije Sakura-

-Sasuke-

-tenia que hacerlo, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar y te debo una disculpa-

- lo sabias no es así- Sakura miraba a Sasuke con ganas de llorar

-así es, siempre fueron sus planes-

-como pudiste hacerme esto Sasuke, yo confiaba en ti, como pudiste engañarme- Sakura no lo resistió mas y empezó a llorar abiertamente

-tu no entiendes, tenia que hacerlo!! El también me engaño!!-

-Sasuke-

-que esta sucediendo, no entiendo nada- Neji miraba la escena confundido al igual que todos -que pasa Sakura, a que se refiere con que vendiste tu alma y que pasa con Sasuke-

-lo que sucede es que Sakura le vendió su alma a Orochimaru, la serpiente del mar, a cambio el la convirtió en humana- responde Tsunade con rabia

-Orochimaru?- pregunta Hinata confundida

-es una serpiente maligna y muy peligrosa el…fue el culpable de lo que le sucedió a Anko- dice Kakashi de forma melancólica

-Sakura, vendiste tu alma?- Neji miraba a la chica sin poderlo creer

-así es, ahora Sakura le servirá a Orochimaru por toda la eternidad al igual que yo- Sasuke mira a la pelirrosa con tristeza

- no puede ser- el rostro de Neji era de asombro

-por que lo hiciste Sakura?-

- tú lo debes de entender Naruto, lo hice por que amo a Neji-

-pero a mi nunca me importo que fueras una sirena!!- replica el ojiperla

-tenia dudas-

-fue mi culpa, yo los engañe-

-no Sasuke no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de los humanos por enredar a mis hijos y a mi hermana, es culpa de ello, los humanos solo nos traen desgracias y esta es la prueba-

-creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos- dice Hinata tímidamente y muy triste por todo lo que decía Tsunade

-la chica tiene razón, no haremos nada culpándonos entre todos-: Jiraiya ya estaba cansado de la discucion

-entonces que hacemos?- pregunta Ino mirando a sus padres

-esto es muy problemático-

-no hay nada que hacer, la vida de Sakura y la mía le pertenece a Orochimaru-

-claro que no Sasuke, no dejare que esa maldita serpiente me gane ni acabe con mi familia- Tsunade se veia muy decidida

-Sakura- Neji la mira con tristeza -por que me mentiste?-

-Neji yo… no sabia que hacer, no sabia como lo tomarías, no podía decirte que hice para convertirme en humana….tu no lo aprobarías y yo te amo tanto que no seria capaz de separarme de tu lado nunca-

-Sakura yo te amo, nunca me importo que fueras una sirena, no tenias que hacer esto por mí, tu madre tiene razón, es mi culpa-

-claro que no Neji, yo lo hice porque te amo-

-Sakura tiene razón Neji, no es culpa de ustedes, tú y ella se aman, así como yo amo a Hinata y seria capaz de hacer todo por ella-

-Naruto- Hinata le sonríe

-todos ustedes se quieren, así nada mas importa, lo que tenemos que ver ahora es como detener a Orochimaru- Kakashi pronuncia su nombre con odio

-por supuesto que importa, mis hijos quieren a unos humanos-

-tranquila Tsunade, si quieres eso lo arreglamos después, ahora lo importante es deshacer el sello de Sasuke y Sakura- Jiraiya coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la sirena

-la única forma es acabando con Orochimaru- responde Sasuke

-entonces eso haremos- grita Naruto con entusiasmo

-no es tan fácil- lo calma Jiraiya

-así es, Orochimaru es muy fuerte y peligroso- interviene Kakashi

-si lo logramos eso quiere decir- la voz de Sakura y su mirada se vuelven melancólicas -eso quiere decir que regresare a ser una sirena-

-eso no lo se, pero espero que si- Tsunade la mira friamente

-Sakura- Ino la mira con tristeza al notar su semblante

-no te preocupes Sakura, todo estará bien- Neji se acerca a ella y la empieza a besar

-ahhh- grita de dolor rompiendo el beso

-Sakura!!-

-que sucede?- pregunta Temari alarmada

-ahhh- Sasuke también grita mientras se sostiene su cuello

-Sasuke- Shikamaru se coloca a su lado

-que pasa aquí?- Naruto mira preocupado a Sakura y a Sasuke que se sostenían el cuello con cara de dolor

-es el sello, tenemos que hacer algo rápido-

**CONTINUARA………….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como les digo espero que nada se interponga y pueda traerles la conti rapido, en caso de que me demore un poco les ofrezco mis disculpas, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, leer y el pasarse por aqui, en serio eso significa mucho para mi, nos vemos en la conti y de nuevo mis disculpas**


End file.
